I'll Never Forget
by SeitsukiHyugaUchiha
Summary: Seitsuki and Itachi were in love but after his death she's left broken, will she always be? Will she be able to move on? Or will she give up? Main Pairings: Itachi X Oc Seitsuki and Madara X Oc Seitsuki. Briefly Deidara X Oc Seitsuki M for language and sexual situations.
1. I'll Never Forget

This is my first story.. So it might suck..

I don't know if I should continue so.. Please tell me what you think.

Oh! and it's rated M for possible later chapters.

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

The rain was pouring down , soaking my already blood drenched body. Making the blood wash off my body. Even though it wasnt my blood, the pain was more intense then any pain possible.

I laid on top of the body of the most important man in the world to me. Praying to hear a heart beat. Looking for any proof that he could be alive. I knew it was pointless. He was gone. Empty. I pulled my body up looking into the open eyes of my dead love. Itachi Uchiha.

I stood over his body now. Knowing I could do nothing. I was just as useless as a child. The most important man in the world to me was destroyed in front of me by the hands of his brother. Sasuke Uchiha.

Even though I was there, during the fight, the whole time I couldn't bring my self to help him.

I thought I knew.. I thought I knew the out come. Itachi would live. Like always. But I was wrong. I had too much faith in him. I was to blinded by what I wanted, to see the truth.

I looked at him one last time before I decided to walk back to the Akatsuki Base.

I let my body drop back down. I placed my hands on both sides of Itachi's head, and my knees on both sides of his waist. I slowly lifted myself up. I lifted my head and looked to his face.

I looked into his blank, dead eyes. I tried to find some kind of life, any sign that he could be brought back. But it was hopeless, he couldn't come back. There was nothing that could be done, not anymore.

I brought my hand to his face, and laid my hand on his cheek. I brought my lips to his and kissed his cold lips. I pulled away, I couldn't feel anything.

I knew he was gone, but for some reason.. I just couldn't let him go. But there was one thing that I could do, one thing me and Itachi had in common, I know how to make myself numb.

So I lifted myself up to my feet and started dragging my numb, lifeless legs away. I didn't even look back, and disappeared into the dark forest.

I was always good at ignoring my emotions. I could kill countless people and not feel anything, no sorrow, no remorse, not even the satisfaction of the kill that most people get. But I couldn't stop the feeling I was having now.

The feeling that I had been split in two, and half of me was lost, gone.. dead. Just like Itachi.

I felt my legs give out, as I clawed into a tree. My body was aching and it wouldn't stop. I felt tears form behind my eyes, but I couldn't even cry.

All I could think about, hear, and see was Itachi. I could see his god like face and body. I could hear his deadly, but peaceful, only to me, voice. I could even feel his strong and well toned body against my back, and his arms around my waist.

His warm breath against my neck, hearing the last words he said to me before the fight. "I will never leave you."

"Shut up.." I said in a soft pleading voice. Don't toy with my mind, please.

"Seitsuki?" I looked up to see Zetsu staring down at me.

I tried to make my face emotionless. I didn't want anyone to see me as weak. But I don't think it worked. Because Zetsu looked at me worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly walking toward me.

I just looked down.

"Zetsu! Where are you?" I could hear Tobi, or I should say Madara yelling to Zetsu.

"I found Seitsuki!" Zetsu replied back, giving me a nervous look.

Just then Madara appeared next to Zetsu. "What happened to her?" he asked Zetsu looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know. But she keeps whispering 'it's not true'" "Probably because Itachi is dead." He answered himself, looking at Madara uneasily.

"Well what happened, happened. Itachi is dead." Madara said to both of us.

He said it so plainly, like Itachi didn't even matter. Like he knew this was going to happen. I clenched my teeth and fist. My teeth grinding together, while my hand started to bleed.

Madara started to walk towards me and I just couldn't hold in my anger.

"Don't come near me! You knew this was going to happen! You knew Itachi would die! Didnt you? I hate you so much! I hate this stupid organization! You don't care about anyone! Your a selfish, old man who should have died a long time ago!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, and my back cracked as my back hit a tree. Shortly after the tree shattered.

I couldn't tell if I screamed or not, but from the look of satisfaction on Madara's unmasked face, I did.

He grabbed me by my neck and threw me into another tree, which also shattered. I started to cough up blood, and I could see blood soaking into the grass from my bleeding back.

Madara knelt down in front of me and roughly grabbed my chin. "If you ever talk to me like that, you will die!" he said glaring into my eyes, the sharingan making it even more deadly.

"I don't care what Itachi was to you. He's gone now." He let go of my chin and put his mask back on.

He turned to Zetsu and said "We're taking Itachi's corpse too."

He looked to me, but still spoke to Zetsu. "We should go now. I'll get Seitsuki."

Madara lifted me up, holding me bridal style, and waited as Zetsu got Sasuke's unconscious body, and Itachi's corpse. After he had, he shifted us back to the Akatsuki Base.

* * *

Its been a month since Itachi's death.

I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to do anything. But I did.

I knew that acting like he never existed wasn't going to work. I knew that lying to myself and acting like all the love I once had for him was all a dream, would just hurt me more when I got back to reality.

But I tried. I tried to act like I was okay, like nothing had happened.

I even showed a few fake smiles. But it hurt me more to think that it wasn't real. I thought the pain would come from reality.. but for it to be fake.. was a lot worse.

I needed to know that my heart really did feel that sort of pure feeling of happiness, of love, and that I was loved. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't.

The Akatsuki were like family. Always there for me. But it wasn't enough.

I didn't want them, I wanted Itachi. Even though Itachi didn't show his emotion to anyone, I always found a way to get him to open up to me.

He could go to me for problems and I to him. I missed his warm embrace. Knowing that with him I was safe. Not only safe, but I felt complete.. whole.

When I was with him there was nothing else. Right and wrong. Good and evil. Light and dark. Nothing else was important, just us.

But now I realized for the first time.. I would never feel that again. Not ever. All the pain that I had been holding back, burst out.

I wrapped my arms around my body feeling the pain go through me, more painful then ever. I felt like something was trying to rip apart every part of my body from the inside. I wrapped my arms around my body and fell to my knees. I put my head down crying silently. Panting breathlessly. After what felt like hours of that pain, it started to fade. I was at first relived.. but as the pain faded, so did everything else.

It left a numbing effect taking away all feeling.

I couldn't fight because of it. Pein and Madara were not happy about that. But they thought I would get over it very soon.

But then I stopped everything else. I stopped talking, eating, and sometimes I didn't move.. I just couldn't.

It was probably pathetic to the Akatsuki. But they don't understand.

Itachi was important to me, the only thing important to me. They could never understand why.

* * *

I was sitting in my room on my bed. My head was down, my hair covering my eyes.

"Seitsuki?" I heard Zetsu, but didnt move.

"Seitsuki, listen to us." Kisame said and I still didn't move.

I didn't understand why they were even wasting their breath. I didn't care what they had to say.

"Seitsuki get up and-" Pein started but Madara stopped him.

Then Madara spoke "Seitsuki, we know your hurt but it doesn't matter. Itachi is dead. We cant do anything about it. So stop acting so pathetic and get up."

I couldn't take it. All the emotion I had been ignoring came out all at once. "Shut up! You don't know anything about this! So just leave me alone and mind your own business!"

I left before anyone could move. I didn't want to get hurt again. Even though I probably wouldn't feel it, I was to numb.

I know it would be hell when I got back. I was surprised they didn't do anything in the first place. It was probably because they didn't expect me to talk.

I keep running, not knowing where I was going. I closed my eyes and let my tears fall.

I keep seeing his face, Itachi's face. I let the memories flow through my mind.

When he was mad. Some people may think of it as a bad thing but to me it was great. It was an emotion. When he was worried. A tiny smile. My favorite smile. And his true smile. When he was completely happy.

It was very rare and I was lucky to see it. I'm so glad that I did.

And.. and when.. when he told me he loved me.

But.. if I had never seen that smile. If I never had been so close to Itachi.. never had heard those words.. wouldn't I be fine.

I wouldn't feel so empty, I would be.. alive.

For some reason my body just stopped. I opened my eyes and regretted coming here.

It was where Itachi died.

It started to rain just like that day, that horrible day, that Itachi died. I couldn't deal with this pain.

I fell on my knees and tried to hold myself up with my hands. I was crying more then ever now.

I didn't understand why this had to happen. To him, to Itachi. Why?.. Why?.. Why? I loved him! I loved Itachi!

Then.. Right then I felt the truth go through me.

It wasn't that I _loved _Itachi. I still do love him. That's why it still hurts. That's why I couldn't bring myself to get over him.

The Akatsuki were trying to get me to forget. And I hate it! They try to make all my thoughts and feelings into memories and I don't want that! I hated all of them!

Why do they have to try and get between me and Itachi?

I grabbed my kunai. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted it to end.

I couldn't take the pure numbness, but I didn't want the pain either.

I tried to stab the kunai into my heart but something stopped me. It felt like someone caught my wrist, but no one was there. I didn't know what it was.

More than anything.. I felt like it was Itachi. There was no way to tell but I believed it. My head told me it was impossible. But I believed with all my heart that it was Itachi.

I knew he didn't want me to die. There was no way he would just sit back and watch me die. Not like me. I watched the whole fight from beginning to end.

I let him die.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Itachi." I didn't know if he was really there or if he could hear me. But I had to say it, I had to let him know that I was truly and really sorry.

"I'm.. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Even though there was no sound. I knew he heard me. I knew it was okay. For the first time in along time I felt truly.. okay.

Like I would be able to live, even though Itachi couldn't . But even so I knew it would still hurt. It wouldn't be as bad. But still it would hurt.

And I would accept the pain. Because in all truth it was the only bond that I had left with Itachi.

Even if it did kill me.. I'll never forget.


	2. Come and Get Me

Ok I made a second chapter.

In this one I decided to show just how much Seitsuki wants to kill Madara, and how much he likes to hurt her.

Also, it tells a little of Seitsuki's story. Oh and it has Sasuke!

So Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

I walked back to the base, feeling slightly better. But not completely. The rain had stopped, but you could still see the tear stains running down my face. Even though I was still hurting, I saw the rain stopping as a sign. I use to love the rain, it was something I cherished. But the day Sasuke killed Itachi, when it rained, I began to hate it. So the fact that it had ended was a sign of relief. As I walked to the base I looked around seeing the all too familiar forest, that I spent a lot of time training and playing in. Itachi wasn't the playing type so we mostly trained together, but I would make it a game.

**~Flashback~**

I hid silently in the trees, masking my chakra so Itachi wouldn't find me.

"Your not getting away..." you could hear Itachi's cold voice echoing around.

I turned my head checking every single detail of the dark forest, looking for anything out of place, that could at least show me where Itachi had been. I was getting slightly irritated, he was way better than me when it comes to hiding.

"Come and get me..." I said masking his before tone, my voice now echoing through the forest.

All of the sudden I felt a huge wave of heat, coming from behind. I wasn't stupid enough to waste my time turning. I jumped to the side, as quickly as I could, but my hand was still burnt. I keep my face blank focusing on the figure in front of me.

"You asked for it." he said smirking and walking out of the shadows.

I quickly threw a kunai at him. But Itachi must think I didn't know that it was a clone and quickly threw one behind me, turned and ran in the direction of the second kunai. As the real him jumped away from the kunai. I kicked his stomach in mid air. I smirk at my victory, but the problem was it was still a clone.

I turned, and felt myself fall to the ground. Itachi had kicked me down and got on top of me, holding a kunai to my throat.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me." he said smugly.

"Fine." I huffed. "You won."

**~End Flashback~**

He usually would win. But it was still fun trying. I miss him so much, but I cant change what happened.

"Seitsuki!" I turned to see a pissed Madara, yes Madara, no Tobi mask."Where the hell were you? And what the hell made you think that you could talk to me like that?" he yelled, obviously at the peak of his anger.

Before I knew what was happening Madara pinned me to a tree. "Dont just stand there like a dumb ass, and answer me?" he was only getting worse. His nails dug into my arms, daring me to not answer.

"I'm sorry it wont happen again Madara." I said softly, I dont want to get hurt, I'd had enough today. He didn't react he didn't let go or grip tighter, he just ignored what I said. He looked at me anger still in his eyes.

He threw me down and crushed my arm, with his foot. My eyes widened as I heard a crack and screamed out in pure agony. I looked up at Madara and saw a slight smile before he went back to his angered expression.

"Dont you dare use my name so freely, and you haven't answered my questions." he said smugly. Then he continued " Now, where were you?" he said in a soft tone, as if to taunt me.

I replyed slowly, trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing the pain in my voice. "I was j-just wa-walk-ing around the fo-forest". "Is that a fact." he said in the same smug tone as before. "Y-yes." I relpyed again.

He lifted me up by my arms, trying not to hurt my already broken arm, holding me in place. He seemed to have decided to let me speak, without the pain he was causing, but I was sure as hell wrong. I couldn't tell if he had kicked me or punched me into a tree, he was too fast. But I felt a crushing blow strike my chest, as I flew backwards, and heard a crunch as my head bashed into the tree shattering into pieces. Note to self: if you ever have to fight Madara, stay in an area away from trees.

Before I even realised it, he was over me, his foot stepping down hard on my arm. At once, I heard a piercing scream, but I was shocked to realize it was mine. "If your going to lie, you could at least come up with something good." he said taunting me.

"W-what d-do you mean?" I said, clenching my teeth to hold back my scream. His laugh echoed through the forest.

"Are you trying to say that you just happened to walk to the place Itachi died? And that you just happened to stop at that exact spot? Well that stupid excuse of yours isn't going to work. I dont understand why you waste your time grieving over him. Itachi could never have really loved you."

His words had hurt me more then I thought possible, more then anything he's done to me before. What made it worse is that he already knew. He knew where I went and why I said what I said. His questions were pointless. This was just for his amusement.

"If you ever talk to me the way you did at the base, if you ever disrespect me again, you'll wish I would have killed you now." he said coldly as he started to walk away. "I expect you to be back at the base by an hour." he said as he disappeared into the forest.

I just laid there trying to comprehend what had just happened. All I knew was that I was injured, badly, and that I was left here to get to the base myself. Even though I was injured I was very good at medical nin. So even with my broken arm I would be able to heal fast.

But what was truly hurting me now was the sensation running through my body, that a huge hole had been punched through my already wounded chest. Going through my most vital organs and leaving gashes around the edges, that continued to throb and bleed. I knew that I wasn't really pierced through, so rationally, I knew my lungs must still be intact. Yet I gasped for air. My heart must have been beating, too, but I couldn't hear the sound of my pulse in my ear. I curled inwards, hugging my ribs to keep myself from falling apart, and to try and find some kind of heat to warm my ice cold body. I wasn't even numb anymore, I could feel all the pain.

"Fuck..." I whispered to myself. "Just get up, Seitsuki...". I sat up and started to heal my arm, then when I was done with my arm I healed my head. I could still feel the throbbing of my chest, reminding me of the pain every time I thought I had escaped it.

I decided to try and ignore the pain, and lifted my self up to my feet. And slowly walked to the base.

As I walked into the base, Kisame came up to me. "What the hell do you want?" I asked coldly, I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just wanted to go to my room and go to sleep.

"Well, Madara wants all of us to see him, right now." he said holding back a smirk at my attitude. He handed me my cloak and grabbed my arm to pull me along with him.

As we walked into the room where Madara was, I kept my head down.

"It's nice of you to join us." Madara said obviously amused. But I didn't want to have to deal with him, so I just kept my head down. "Seitsuki, I expect you to look at me when I speak to you." he said smugly, hadn't he caused me enough pain already, why did he have to taunt me like this?

I looked up slowly, and even I could feel the hate coming from my eyes. As soon as I had lifted my head completely, I regretted it. Madara, or Tobi because he was wearing his mask, standing next to the person I hated more than anything, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was sitting at the end of a table, in an Akatsuki cloak, surrounded by two men and a woman, as well as Madara. Pein and Konan stood in the corner, I'm guessing just to watch the show.

I looked at Sasuke, not sure of what he saw, but he was glaring at me with confusion. "Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked in a cold but bored voice.

I couldn't believe it, Madara had brought the person I hate most to the one place I had left. How long had he been here? Was Sasuke part of the Akatsuki since Itachi died?

I looked to Madara, and now I knew what was in my eyes. Hate, confusion, shock, and tears. Sasuke's question finally sunk in, making me lose all control of my body. My body shot out at Sasuke, trying to attack him from across the table, as if to tackle him. Kisame grabbed me around the waist, stopping me with the upper half of my body still on the table.

"How dare you! You killed Itachi! You should be the dead one!" I screamed, struggling in Kisame's arms.

"Seitsuki, calm down!" Madara commanded, but I ignored him.

"Itachi was the greatest brother you could ever have, you didn't deserve him! You should be the one dead!"

After I finished Sasuke stared at me with so much.. hate, but at the same time regret. Madara walked up to me, his one visible eye staring at me intently. He just stood there staring at me for a few seconds, looking into my eyes with disgust. I felt a sharp pain as his fist collided with my check. But I tried to stay calm, not showing any sign of pain, that's what he wanted.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked again, this time directing his question to Madara "And I want to know everything." he said coldly, looking into my eyes. I stared back, looking into his eyes to find some kind of emotion.

"She's one of the members. She hasn't been here long. She has no memory of her life before she was eight. She was nobody, she had nothing. Hell, she didn't even know her own name." Madara spoke, looking at me, taunting me, as Kisame held me back.

"She spent a lot of time trying to get money, anyway she could. Steal it. Working. But at the same time trying to find something about her past. Until she could find out who she was, she made up a fake name and life. She would call herself Tetsuda. She said she was from the leaf village. Even found a way to make a fake passport. Even though she couldn't remember who she was, she had perfect memory of what she could do. She was thought of as a weapon and was taught to be starting at the age of five. She was thought of as special. She has the ability to remember in perfect detail anything that she sees or ever in her life has seen. So for a long time she was taught to be a killer, but somehow it was all erased. And even know nobody knows who did this to her, why, or how. After years of searching she found out exactly who she was. Well she found out what people had trained her to do."

I hated this, feeling so weak as he told the man I hated with all my heart my past, my weakness.

"Once she found out, she didn't know what to do. All she really could do was use her gift. So she was happy to be able to become part of the Akatsuki. And that's when she met him." The way he said that last sentence was him just trying to piss me off, and it sure as hell was working. Kisame knew that to, and held onto me tighter.

"Itachi was so.. interesting to her. No matter how much he pushed her away, she would just come back. Like a lost puppy. And eventually he let her in. He actually treated her like she mattered. They started to become closer and closer. And they were in love." Hearing all this made me want to cry. Everything he said was true. Every single word, and now all I wanted was to get away. "Well, she loved him, but Itachi was just using the little slut." Madara said, softly laughing.

"You have no idea what the hell your talking about you jack ass!" I yelled as loud as I could struggling in Kisame's grip.

"Kisame get her out of here." Madara ordered, and I couldn't agree more. I wanted to get away from him, as far away as possible. Kisame took me back to my room, and left. I hated being here, I didn't ever want to see Madara or Sasuke again. I just wanted the hell out of here.

But, like Madara said before.. I have nowhere else to go..


	3. Itachi

Alright! so I finally decided to make another chapter I'm gonna make Itachi alive in most of this XD

because I miss him T-T and also I'll show u how Seitsuki use to be

this chapter is short but I wanted to hurry up and put something lol

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

As Kisame and I got out of the room I immediately went to my room. I was so tired of all this torture that Madara was putting me through. I was done.

_"Well, she loved him, but Itachi was just using the little slut."_

Madara's word echoed through my head.

**~Flashback~**

"Itachi!" I ran up to him and hugged him from behind. "Whatcha doin' Itachi-sama?"He looked back at me, with an emotionless face, since everyone was around. But I could see at the corner of his mouth a small smile. We we're in the kitchen and he was looking in the fridge. While around the base alot of us don't wear our cloaks. But Itachi always does.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said in his normal emotionless voice, but no one but me would know that he doesn't mean it in a mean way. He was slightly smiling, and only I could see it.

He started to walk to the counter and opened a cabinet. When he did, I walked in front of him, opened his cloak. I hugged him tight and closed the cloak around me. I giggled and I heard him slightly chuckle. That was enough to make me blush. I looked up and saw that he was slightly smiling down on me (since I was about eight inches shorter). He quickly kissed me, but stopped before anyone would notice.

Everyone in the Akatsuki knew that there was something between me and Itachi, but he still had to keep his emotionless act up in front of them.

"Ugh! Would you guys stop being so lovey-dovey, un?" I looked out from Itachi's cloak to see Deidara, who had just stepped into the kitchen, roll his eyes.

I laughed and decided to taunt my ex-lover a little. "Awww are you jealous Deidara- kun?" I asked in the cutest voice possible.

Yeah, I realise it's hard to believe, but me and Deidara use to be together. Yes, I loved him. Yes, he loved me. But we both had too many differences. We found out we were much greater friends than we could ever be lovers. He had a hard time accepting that though, especially since I was in love with Itachi now. Well, I had always really liked Itachi but I was too shy, and I wasn't quite sure what my feelings were on Itachi yet. But now I realised that it was love. Always was. But me and Deidara are really good friends now, he's my absolute best friend here.

Deidara looked at me, blushing a deep red. "P-please tell me you are not..." he stopped and made fake gagging noises. I looked at him confused. "P-PLEASE tell me you're wearing clothes under there." he finally said.

I blushed a deep, deep red. I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and threw it at him. "YES I'M WEARING CLOTHES! PERVERT!" I yelled, completely embarrassed. He dodged the plate and laughed.

I looked at Itachi and he was chuckling. I pouted and looked away.

Deidara looked directly at Itachi and said in a smug voice "I only ask because I know how we use to.. well never mind." My eyes widened in complete embarrassment. Again I looked up at Itachi. now he was glaring at Deidara. I looked at Deidara and he was smirking.

"Hn" was all he could get out of Itachi, before Itachi un-wrapped my arms from him and walked away. After I watched as Itachi walk out.

I ran up and hit Deidara a million times. "WHAT THE HELL DEIDARA? ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME AND ITACHI OFF?"

He held his arms up in defence, and he was laughing "No, just Itachi." I stopped and glared at him.

I sighed, "Are you trying to make things hard for me?" I asked seriously.

His smiled dropped and this time he looked serious. "Of course not." he started in a caring voice "He's being overly sensitive. But anyway, just go and be with him. He'll get over it." he said seriously, yet he still rolled his eyes.

I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug and started to run out of the kitchen. But before I was completely out I looked back at him and said "Please try not to annoy him too much, okay? For me?"

He smiled at me and said "I promise nothing." We both laughed and I ran out.

I knocked on his door. "What?" I heard Itachi's voice on the other side of the door. I opened the door, ran in and tackled him to the ground. I sat on his lap as he sat up and smiled at him. He picked me up and sat me on the ground. He got up and closed his door.

"Haha sorry I forgot." I said scratching the back of my head.

He sincerely laughed and I blushed. He walked over to me and he knelt down infront of me. I looked up at him and he was smiling at he. He gently lifted my chin and softly kissed me. I felt myself melt into the kiss.

He pulled away, he looked into my eyes, and I stared into his now black eyes. A never ending abyss, that I'm constantly falling deeper into.

"I love you, Seitsuki" he said in a soft voice.

"I love you too" I said, smiling.

**~End Flashback~**

Once I got to my room. I took off my clothes, which is a lot harder than it sounds. Even though I had healed all my wounds that Madara had given me, there was still some pain. I winced slightly as I pulled off my shirt. I looked over and my arm was bleeding. I sighed and walked into my personal bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped into the shower, and felt the warm water soaking my wounds. I sighed in content. The water was very calming and I let my mind wonder.


	4. A Night To Remember xItachiLemonx

Okay well again I'm going to have Itachi mostly alive.

this is a lemon. my first. so go easy on me. also I held back, but tell me what you think.

oh and I'd pay attention to what's said before the lemon to *hint* *hint*

Enjoy ^-^

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Me and Itachi were laying in his bed. We normally would sleep in his room, my room was mostly where I would paint. I loved to paint and draw, basicly any kind of art I loved. That's one of the only things that me and Deidara had in common.

I was on my side with my back to Itachi, his arms wrapped around me. I was staring out the window at the moon. I always loved the night, when I stare out the window I always feel like running. Running.. from what?.. I never knew. I had what I wanted here. Friends, close enough to family, I got to do what I wanted as long as I was careful. But most of all I had the guy I love. That should be enough right?

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Itachi ask sheepishly behind me.

"Stuff..." I replied softly. That's defiantly how he knew something was up.

His arms tightened around me, "I love you." he whispered into my ear.

I smiled softly and turned myself around so I was facing him. I kissed his cheek lightly and gently smiled at him. He gently nuzzled my neck. My hands were on his chest and I slowly lifted my hands up to his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as his grip tightened around me once again.

"You've said it yourself.. at night, when you look through a window,.. you want to run." he said quietly. I simply nodded. "I'm just trying to make sure you don't go anywhere.." he whispered into my ear.

I smiled and thought about why I wanted to run before I said "I think of running.. to my past. I want to know who I was.. Its killing me." his body stiffened.

"Whats wrong?" I asked once again. He shook his head. "I don't think you should find out." he stated as he got up from the bed and walked over to his personal bathroom. I got up and followed him.

He was leaning down over he sink, washing his face.

I looked at him skeptically and asked a little harshly "Is there something you know that I don't?"

He turned his head slightly to the side to look at me and then went back to washing his face.

I glared at him, I could feel anger rising inside of me. "Are you hiding something from me?" I asked not even trying to hold back the anger in my voice now.

He was silent.

I could feel tears in my eyes, no I wasn't sad. I was purely angry and upset. He looked at me from the mirror and I stared at him, not paying any attention to myself. I probably looked insane because of how mad I was. He looked kind of worried and walked to me quickly and turned both of us around so my back was to the mirror. His hands were on my shoulders, his face still slightly wet.

Before I could stop myself I yelled, "I may be five years younger but don't you dare treat me like a child!"

He looked upset and I instantly melted, I couldn't stand to see him upset, even before we were together.

"I'm sorry.." I said softly looking down. His hands slid down my arm until they were at my hands. He softly held my hands and lifted them to his lips and kept them there. His eyes were closed.

I sighed and gently pulled my hands back and moved around his to sit at the edge of the bed. He sat next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him so my head was laying on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and placed his chin on top of my head.

"I love you." he said as he placed his hand on mine.

"I love you too." I said as I closed my eyes.

I felt as he slowly got up and pushed me onto my back. I opened my eyes and he was hovering over me, his weight on his knees and hands. He looked into my eyes and gently pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and lightly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands slid down to the end of my night gown, which went to about my mid thigh. His hands slid back up under my dress, lifting it off. This was Itachi's way of saying sorry, by pleasing me. And of course he had to do it perversely, that's just how he is. He pulled his lips from mine and pulled the dress off over my head leaving me in only my panties (she doesn't wear a bra to sleep). I sat up and gently guided him so he was sitting next to me.

I moved so I was sitting on his lap and kissed him as his arms wrapped around me. His tongue glided across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in, playing with mine. I slightly moaned into his mouth as his hand glided up my back all the way up to my head and his fingers laced with my hair. He gently pushed me so we were both laying on our sides. My hands slid down his bare chest and to the hem of his boxers (he sleeps in only boxers).

I slowly pulled them down and he kicked them off. Before I even knew it I was on my back, my head on my pillow. His hand was in my panties and he was gently rubbing my entrance. I moaned and slightly arched my back. He lowered down his head to my neck and began kissing down then back up over and over. I turned my head to the side giving him better access, I ran my hands up and down his back.

I gasped and dug my nails into his back as he bit into my neck and shoved a finger into me. My eyes fluttered closed and I moaned. His finger moved slowly in and out of me and he was gently sucking on my neck. My nails were digging in deeper with every second.

He groaned and suddenly had my arms pinned to my sides. I looked into his eyes and saw pure lust. He smirked at he and I saw a sudden flash in his eyes. "W-what?.." I asked, knowing that Itachi was planning something. He lowered his head down my breasts. I sighed slightly as he licked and sucked all around my chest, I closed my eyes and let him do whatever he wanted. I had no objections, it felt so good.

He let go of my hands as he felt me let myself go. He looked up at me, but my eyes were closed. I could feel the smile against my skin as he kissed down my stomach. I moaned and slightly gripped the sheets as his head got lower and lower. I cant stand being teased.

He finally got to my entrance and slowly licked there. I moaned and arched my back. His tongue would lick around then enter me, moving around inside me, then he would slip his tongue back out and start over. He kept that up until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I-Itachi.." I panted slowly, "P-please just.. take me already.." I moaned out.

That seemed to make him snap. He quickly lifted up and pinned my hands back above my head.

Before I knew it, he buried himself deep inside me. My eyes widened as I let out a loud moan. He groaned and held on tightly to my hips and pumped himself in and out of me. I scratched down his arms and dug my nails deep into him. This seemed to excite him as he moved faster and pushed in deeper. The room was filled with the sound of our moans and sighs. This continued until finally he released into me. As soon I felt his release I too came.

He moved off of me and was soon laying at my side. As we both tried to regain our breathing, he put his arm under my back and pulled me onto him so my head was on his chest.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Seitsuki."

I closed my eyes. "I love you too, Itachi."

That night I fell asleep listening to my lovers heartbeat.

**~End Flashback~**

I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection.

My hair was a deep dark blood red, it went down to my knees. I have a nice hourglass figure. My lips are full and a dark pink. My eyes, a bright, almost glowing purple.

People said I was beautiful, but that means nothing if you don't even know who you are. I stared hard at my reflection.

"Who am I?.." I whispered to myself.


	5. No!

Okay so this is my first chapter for this in a while.

hopefully i'll be able to update again soon.

enjoy! ^-^

* * *

Just as I was walking out of my bathroom, I heard a knock on the door. I debated opening it, and decided against it. I didn't feel like dealing with anything else today.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out something to sleep in. It was a short black silk night gown with white lace triming at the top. It was something that Itachi got me for my birthday last year. Of course it was kind of a present for him at the same time. That thought made me smile. A lot of my thoughts about Itachi make me smile..

The knock came again but much more rapidly. It wouldn't stop. I sighed and wrapped the towel tighter around my body. I walked to the door and just as I unlocked it door slammed open. There stood a very pissed off Madara.

I quickly backed up when he started moving forward, and as he did so he slammed the door behind him. The look in his eyes could kill. Actually the look in his eyes could make you wish he killed you.

I opened my mouth to say something but just as I did his hand was gripping my throat. I lifted my hands to his hand, desperatly trying to free myself, but his grip was too strong. He backed me up until I dropped onto my bed, his hand still gripping my throat. He was kneeling over me slightly and only seemed to grip tighter with every passing second.

I tried to speak but all that did was make it worse. I wasn't use to this. I may not be as powerful as Madara, but I wasn't weak either. In fact I was pretty damn strong. I'm not use to being this helpless.

His voice came out like acid, "If you think that you can keep getting away.." there was a slight pause in his words, and then his grip got tighter, "with speaking to me, or anyone else I see fit to having here, You Are Wrong."

He pulled his hand away and I breathed in deep, coughing hard. The air felt so good to finally have back in my lungs, but my throat burned, like swallowing tiny shards of glass. I looked over to him and he had a smirk on his face. I turned over, my knees on the floor and my hands on the bed, as I tried to steady my breathing. That turned out not to be such a good idea, as I felt his hand on my back. he pushed me down with one of his hands holding my hands down on the bed, and the other around my stomach. I wanted to move but decided that stuggling would only make it worse.

He was leaning his body against mine, and he started to slightly whisper in my ear. "Maybe all your acting out doesn't have anything to do with Itachi at all." His hand was very slowly sliding down my stomach and to my waist. I started paincing quietly. "Maybe.." His hand slid down to my thigh and as much as I tried to move I couldn't. I don't know if its because he was holding his body tightly against mine so I couldn't move, or because of fear. "Maybe it's just that you haven't had your fix in a while." His hand was very tauntingly rising up my leg and to the edge on my towel, I could feel tears forming behind my eyes.

He obviously noticed because even though I couldn't see it, I could feel the smirk on his face widen. "Wearing sexy night gowns, being difficult.." his hand was rising.

"No.." I quietly whined. His hand had started to go beneath my towel. He whispered to me now, "With Itachi gone, and Deidara not here to be your fall back for this, you must feel neglected." His lips glided down to my neck, kissing and slightly nipping at it. His hand had finally reached its destination and he was now softly rubbing my clit. I bit my lip hard and felt the tears form in my eyes. This would have felt good, but it was Madara. Don't misunderstand, he was very handsome. Despite what people would think, he looked young. Obviously he was very old, but he didnt look any older than thirty, and that's still pushing it. But the fact was that I hated him. The sick sadistic bastard that had been constantly beating me and opening scars in my heart.

His hand kept working at my clit, while his other hand had now opened my towel and was now rubbing and pinching at my nipple. I felt my tears falling onto my arms. I whimper out softly, "Please stop.." that only made things worse. He turned me around holding the upper part of my arm against the side on the bed as he bit into my neck. I gripped at his forearms and tried to scream, but only made a choking sound.

My tears were now falling onto his shoulders and I tried to kick my legs at him, "No!" I finally was able to scream out. Before I knew it he was standing, looking down at me with a smirk.

He walked to my door and didn't even look back as he said, "Think before you act. The next time you go against me, I wont stop." then the door slammed behind him.

Instinctively I ran to the door and locked it. I leaned my forehead against the door, thinking of the events that had just occurred. I gripped the knob of the door tight and quietly sobbed. I turned around, my back now against the door and slid down, starring around at my room.

All of the sudden I felt anger rise inside of me. I went over to my bed and started ripping the sheets, the sheets I had just been pinned to and almost raped on. I picked up the towel from the side of the bed and ripped that as well. I had started to lose track of what I was picking up and ripping, throwing, or smashing.

I immediatly stopped as I realized what was now in my hand about to be torn. My night gown, Itachi's night gown.

I felt like I should be crying, but I wasn't. I was clam. I sat on the floor and pulled out a box from under my bed. I folded the night gown carefully and placed it on the now sheet less mattress. I went back to my dresser and pulled out a tank top and some pajama shorts. I slipped on my panties and the clothes as I was walking over to the floor.

I picked up the box and placed it in my lap. This was my box for safe keeping. It wasnt really a special looking box, just all black. but it would keep the things it contained safe. As I was about to place the night gown in, I noticed the very tiny clay sculpture inside. Deidara had made it for me when we were together, he really was sweet.

It was a sculpture of a swan. A beautiful swan with its wings fluttering behind its back. I loved swans. Not just because they are one of my favorite animals, but because of my favorite story, Swan Lake.

I smiled to myself and placed the night gown in, and closed the box. I slid it under my bed and picked myself up. My bed sheets were now ruined, but luckily I had extra. I put the sheets on my bed, not bothering to pick up the mess I had made. I laid down on my side, starring at the wall and let my mind wander.


	6. Swan Lake

As my mind was wandering, I went back to a time that seemed like ages ago. Before all the emotional confusion in my heart. I wasn't with Deidara. I wasn't with Itachi. Of course I knew them. They we're friends, partners. I was close to them, but not enough to risk my heart. But I did feel for them, both of them. I realize that now. Of course I knew I cared from the beginning, but I didn't know how much Deidara would become to me. Or how in love with Itachi I would be. I closed my eyes and let it all sink in.

**~Flashback~**

I stood still at the edge of the cliff. The rain was pouring down hard, soaking me to the bone. The wind was brutal, pushing against me. It seemed like it should be night, but it was around three in the afternoon. There had been some heavy storms lately, but I didn't mind. I love storms. To some it's a sign of omen, or bad news in general. But to me, it was escape. No one was willing to risk their necks looking for me in a strom like this. And that was fine, because it gave me some alone time.

As the wind grew stronger I let it push me back. I fell off the edge of the cliff, and into the lake beneath it. I lifted my body out, expecting the hard rain to hit me. But instead was surprised when there was only a light sprinkle. It was almost like a cool mist, and it felt wonderful. I let my body float for a while as the rain completely stopped. Not wanting the relaxation to end, I started to swim around.

I had been coming to the lake for a while now. I knew everything about it, inside and out. I love it here. I swam down to the bottom and started to smiw ahead. My hands were reaching out infront of me while I swam. My hands finally touched rocks and I lifted my hands above me and could feel the air as my hands pushed up from the water. I lifted my head and there was complete darkness around me. I felt around and found a place to lift myself onto the stone floor. As I was walking I glided my hands aross the far stone wall, looking for the candle I had placed nearby.

When I found it, I did a very weak fire ball jutsu to light the candle. After that it was easy to find the other candles that I had placed around. It wasn't a big cave, it was actually pretty small. But It was secluded, and as far as I could tell, no one else knew about it.

I had found this place not too long ago, but I immediatly took advantage of the vacant space once I had. I even brought two comforters to the place and dried them off as quickly as possible when I had the time. So if anything I could stay here somewhat comfortably.

I stripped from my clothing, besides my bra and panties, and laid them down to the side. I wasn't wearing my cloak so I wouldn't have to worry about that getting wet. It was in my room at the hideout. I sat on the comforters, slightly yawning. I had been going out on a lot of missions lately, so I was extremely tired. I laid down and closed my eyes, for what seemed like a second, then I decided to head back to the hideout.  
I didn't bother to put on my clothes, I really didn't care. I swam out of the cave and immediatly swam to the top and broke through the water for air once again. It was refreshing. But as I looked around, I noticed that it was dark. It had to be late by now, I must have fallen asleep.

"Fuck.." I whispered to myself.

"So this is where you've been this whole time." I turned my head to see Itachi standing there. I gave him a nervous laugh as I walked out of the water. I looked up to him with a slight smile and said, "I guess you found me." Even at this time, Itachi had opened up to me. Of course he was emotionless in front of everyone, but not me. He never has- never had been..

He looked over me and turned around as he said, "You need to dry off before I take you back to the hideout." He walked further into a meddow in the middle of a forest. He picked up nearby branches and sticks to create a place for a fire. Before he had the chance I did fire ball jutsu and lite the fire. He looked back at me and I smiled.  
He sat down leaning against a tree, staring into the fire. I sat on the opposite side, doing the same. It was kind of awkward because I wasn't wearing anything but my underwear, but I didnt let it bother me. As if reading my mind, he threw me his cloak, and I gave him a questioning look.

"You just got out of cold water, you need to make yourself warm." I shrugged and put on the cloak.

I heard a very quick, slight chuckle from him and I looked up. I blushed slightly as I saw a VERY small smile on his face, as he was looking at me.

"What?.." I asked skeptically, not use to attention like this from Itachi.

"Nothing.. you just reminded me of a girl from a story." he said, still with a smile, but now looking at a fire. My curiosity peaked as I stared at him, "What story?" I finally asked.

He looked over at me and stared into my eyes, a serious look on is face, as he said, "Swan Lake. Have you ever heard of it?"

I thought back not really remembering, although it sounded awfully familiar. "No.. but I've heard of it." I said looking him in the eyes.

Something flashed in his eye, and he looked down and said quietly to himself, "Of course you wouldn't.."

For some reason his words stung a little, but I ignored it as my curiosity pushed me further, "Will you tell me about it?" I asked quietly.

He stared into the fire with sad eyes, though it was hardly noticeable. "Okay.." he said quietly before he began. "Prince Siegfried, heir to the kingdom, must declare he has chosen a wife at his birthday ball. Upset that he cannot marry for love, Siegfried makes for the forest and escapes into the night." he started.

"So did Pain deny you the ability to love and that's why your in the forest right now?" I asked with a grin. "You're so hilarious." he said rolling his eyes.

"I know, you may continue now." I laughed.

He smiled and continued, "In the forest, he sees a flock of swans flying overhead and sets off in pursuit of them. He follows them to a mountainous wild place, surrounded by forest. In the distance theres a lake, shineing brightly on moonlit night. Siegfried aims his crossbow at the swans and readies himself for their landing by the lakeside. When one comes into view, however, he stops. Before him is a beautiful creature dressed in white feathers, more woman than swan."

"What the hell? A chick with feathers? That's disturbing!" I yelled, obviously trying to annoy him.

"Can I finish?" he asked with a slight bit of laughter in his voice.

"Depends if I have anymore smart comments." I replied honestly.

He rolled his eyes and once again continued, "Held captive by her beauty, the two dance and Siegfried learns that the swan maiden is the princess Odette. An evil sorcerer, von Rothbart, has captured her and used his magic to turn her into a swan by day. Every night, she becomes a woman again."

He looked over to me, to see if I had anything to say and I just shook my head.

"Other captured swan-maidens attend Odette in the Swan Lake, which was formed by the tears of her parents when she was kidnapped by von Rothbart. Once Siegfried knows her story, he takes great pity on her and falls in love. As he begins to swear his love to her, an act that will render the sorcerer's spell powerless, von Rothbart himself appears. Siegfried threatens to kill von Rothbart but Odette stops him. If von Rothbart dies before the spell is broken, it can never be undone."

It became silent as he seemed to go off into another world. He just stared into the fire again, completely silent.

"Itachi?.." I spoke his name quietly and he responded. "Sorry.." he said with a sad smile.

"Anyway.." he continued, "The Prince returns to the castle to attend the ball. Von Rothbart arrives in disguise with his own daughter Odile. He has made Odile identical to Odette in all respects except that she wears black rather than white. The prince mistakes her for Odette, dances with her, and proclaims to the court that he intends to make her his wife. Odette had arrived at the castle to see the events. Only a moment too late, Siegfried sees the real Odette and realizes his mistake. Siegfried returns to the lake and finds Odette. He makes a passionate apology..." he stoped and looked to me.

"And that's all I can tell you." he said with a smirk.

"What? But how does it end? Does she forgive him?" I scream, annoyed. I had really enjoyed the story and now he wasn't telling me the end? Bullshit!

He smiled and walked over to me. He reached out his hand to me, and pulled me up.

"Hmph!" I pouted at him. He laughed, "I cant tell you the ending because it has many different endings to it, the story is what you make of it."

"Okay.." I answered. And with that he put out the fire and we started to walk back to the hideout.

"Will you tell me the endings?" I asked after a couple of mins.

"Maybe." he answered.

I pouted, "Will you tell me your favorite ending?" he stopped when I asked this. He turned around to face me, "Siegfried's mistaken pledge of fidelity to Odile consigns Odette to remain a swan forever. After realizing that her last moment of humanity is at hand, Odette commits suicide by throwing herself into the lake.." he stopped and looked down.

"That's sad.." I said quietly.

He smiled and stood beside me as we continued to walk. "Not really." he said with a smile. "How?" I asked skeptically.

He stared forward and spoke seriously, "The Prince throws himself into the lake as well. This act of sacrifice and love breaks von Rothbart's power, and he is destroyed. In the end, the lovers are seen rising together to heaven."

I smiled at him, even though he wasn't looking at me. "That's a beautiful ending.." I said quietly, more to myself than to him.

"Yeah.." he smiled.

But then it occurred to me what he had said before.

"Hey wait, how does the story remind you of me?" I asked, scared of what he would say.

"Plenty of reasons. But today, because of the way you looked when you rose from the water. It's how I picture the princess looking." he said, still looking forward.

I blushed deep and looked down, so he hopefully wouldn't see me. But I could feel the smirk on his face.

And with that, we made our way to the hideout.


	7. Those Eyes

I woke up the next morning, and immediately the events of yesterday came to my mind. This was all just too much.. I wish Itachi was here.

I sighed and lifted myself off the bed. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a red tanktop and some black shorts. I never really liked wearing my cloak around the hideout like everyone else. But it was extremely outside of my room, so I threw on a hoodie.

I got it once when I decided to get away from the Akatsuki. I mean obviously I couldn't just go anywhere. So I decided to go outside of the hidden villages and through the rest of Japan. It was absolutely amazing. I stayed in Tokyo for about a week. I went to the movie theater, I went to a club, and I even got to buy some of the latest fashion in Tokyo. Which is where I got my hoodie! Much to this dislike of Kakuzu, I used ALOT of money on that trip. (I honestly doubt they actually have the same clothes in ninja villages.)

But anyway, I decided to get some food. I slowly opened the door, checking down the halls to make sure Madara wasn't around. Lucky for me he wasn't. I walked down slowly through the halls that led to the kitchen. I walked in and looked through the fridge, as usual there wasn't anything to eat. You would think after all the members that are gone now that there would be more food in the fridge. It was only me, Zetsu, Kisame, and Madara now. I'm not even sure if they need to eat!

Kisame walked in to see me looking very annoyed.

He laughed, "What's eating at you?"

"My stomach!" I yelled, "How the fuck do we not have food? There's only four of us left! And I question if you guys really need to eat!"

He stared at me with a your-an-idiot face, "Of course I eat, Seitsuki. You've seen me eat. And I need to have food in my stomach too."

"Whatever!" I yelled, as I slammed the fridge door.

He smirked. But then for some reason that slowly turned into a smile. "Well it's good to see you looking for food."

I gave him a questioning look, "Why?"

He looked at me surprised, "What do you mean why? You haven't really been eating since... well you haven't been eating alot lately."

I looked down and quietly answered back, "Yeah.."

He walked up to me slowly and stared down at me with worried eyes.

"What?" I asked, my voice still in a whisper.

"Your neck.. Are you alright?" he asked, anger slightly hiding in his voice.

I felt honestly confused. "Huh?"

"Your neck is bruised. Why?" he said, not holding back the anger in his voice. He's always worried about me.

I gently rubbed my neck, "It's nothing.."

"That's a lie." Now he was glaring at me.

"It's nothing!" I yelled again, keeping my head down.

It was silent for a minuet before I heard him sigh. "Fine.."

I nodded and decided to walk away, I didn't want to deal with this anymore.

I ran down the halls as fast as I could. When I got to my room I slammed the door behind me and ran to my dresser.

I looked in the mirror above the dresser. It was then that I noticed the very obvious dark bruise across my neck. I took a closer look and I felt all the anger rise inside me. Sure I had been hit alot lately. But now it was starting to build up, and the fact that, truthfully, I can't hold off Madara was pissing me off more.

I slammed my fist into the mirror and heard it shatter. My fist went right through the mirror and put a hole in the wall. I closed my eyes and stood completely still for a minute. I bet that people would imagine I was in pain, but I really wasn't. I can't feel a thing.

I slowly removed my hand from the wall and examined it. It was bleeding pretty bad and had a couple of pieces of glass stuck in my hand, but nothing was broken. Which is odd. I clenched my fist and could feel my body shaking. I was still trying to calm down.

It was then that someone knocked on my door.

"What?" I yelled.

I glared at the door. As the door was opening I could hear Kisames voice, "I was just making sure you were oka-"

He stopped mid sentence. He looked like he was in pure shock.

"My hand is fine Kisame, just leave." I said still glaring, but now at him.

His face didn't change and he was completely still.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I yelled, he was truly only pissing me off more.

"Your eyes.." he almost seemed to whisper to himself.

"What the hell Kisame?" I asked once more, my patience wearing thin.

His face was going from shock and slowly contorting into disbelief, his face my cringed and he was shaking his head and looking down.

I turned my head to look into the mirror, "Stop acting so fucking weir-" just then I saw.

I understood what was wrong. Why Kismae was looking at me like that.

My eyes. Those eyes, but this time in mine.

The sharingan.


	8. You knew?

My body seemed to fall to the floor by itself, and I just sat there. My face was full of shock and all I could do was stare, really at nothing in particular. Kisame was slowly walking towards me. He stood next to me and looked down on me.

"A-Are you okay?" He finally choked out after a couple of minuets of silence.

I couldn't speak. My eyes trailed down and I stared at the ground. Until finally my voice came out in a whisper, "I don't know.."

Kisame looked down at me, his eyes we're so full of sympathy that it was suffocating me.

"Did you know about this?.." he asked, his voice once again breaking the silence.

I felt tears come to my eyes and I slowly rose my head up to stare back at him. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a whimper. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"How could I have known..? I.. I don't remember anything about myself.. I.. I didn't know.." I whisper, more to myself then to him.

Kisame took a deep breath and turned away. He walked to the door and suddenly paused.

"I have to inform Madara. You know that." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet and ran after him.

He was only a few feet away from the door and he said coldly, "What do you think he'll do if he finds out I knew and didn't tell him?"

"I know.." I choked out quietly. "Let me tell him.."

Kisame turned wide eyed, "Really? Are you sure?" he asked, concern painted on his face.

All I could do was nod, as I walked towards Madara's room.

When I got there it took all the strength I had inside of me to knock on the door.

"What?" I heard his voice scream from the other side of the door.

"May I come in?" I said just loud enough for him to hear.

Silence.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood a shirtless Madara. He was wearing dark gray pajama pants, so he was obviously sleeping.

He stepped a side and gestured for me to come in. As soon as I walked in he closed the door behind him. He moved to his bed and sat on the edge, facing me. While I just stood in front of the door.

He stared at me for a minuet before smirking and saying, "Fear is a good look on you."

I was afraid, and we both knew it. What would he do to me? I had no idea.

"I.. I got angry.. and I punched my mirror.." I said quietly to myself.

"Well that explains your hand." He said with a slight chuckle. "Go to the bathroom and wash and bandage it." he said, pointing to the door that lead to his own personal bathroom.

I nodded and opened the door with my one good hand and walked over to the sink and immediately washed the blood off. I stared at my hand, pulling out pieces of the mirror and decided it would be easier to heal it then bandage it.

Once my hand was healed I looked up into the mirror above the sink. My eyes were normal, but now all I saw was the sharingan in my mind.

"Ahem." Madara said leaning against the doorway staring at me.

My eyes drifted to his, then immediately down. I've never been so shaken up in my life, it was terrifying.

"Why are you here?" he looked at me quite suspiciously.

I turned to him, my eyes still down. I leaned against the sink counter, my hands clutching it.

"I.. when I punched the mirror.. I looked into it and.. I saw it in my eyes.." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

The lifted and eyebrow, truly interested in what I was saying. "Saw what?"

"The.. The sharingan.." I finally was able to say.

Suddenly he busted out laughing. I jerked my head up and stared at him.

"So you finally found out." he stated with a grin.

"What are you saying?" I asked, my voice now turning angry.

He turned back to his room, and I followed after him. Suddenly he turned around while I was just behind him and he stared deeply into my eyes, the grin still on his face.

"I know. I've always known." his voice came out like poison.

"H-How?" I asked, my heart stopping.

"Because I know everything about you." he said with amusement. "Who you are. What you've always been. And most importantly who you were."

My mind was spinning. He knew who I was? He's known about my past all this time! He never told me? I felt all my anger rise back into me.

"How? Why didn't you tell me?" I screamed in his face.

Never a good idea. He pushed me back hard against the nearest wall, his hands gripping my forearms. I stared up into his eyes with so much hate that it could kill. His glare wasn't any better.

"I don't have to tell you anything. I choose what you know and don't know. Never forget that." he said coldly.

I glared into his eyes. "I hate you."

I could see his jaw clench and his glare become more intense. He pushed me harder against the wall. "How about your dead lover? He knew and never said a thing! Do you hate him too?"

My eyes widened, "YOUR LYING!" I said struggling as hard as I could. All I wanted was to run. I didn't want to hear this.

This seemed to make him happy. He held me tighter against the wall and grinned down at me. He looked over me quickly and smirked.

"Do you want to know everything?" he asked suddenly.

I stopped. My heart was beating fast and hard against my chest. I nodded.

He smirked, "Then from now on, you do what I say, when I say it. Do you understand?"

As much as I knew this would end badly, I didn't care. I need to know. I can't live like this any longer.

"Yes.." I finally answered.


	9. Mistake xMadaraLemonx

He smirked, "Good."

Suddenly his lips smashed against mine. At first I wanted to react by struggling. But as much as I hated him.. He was the only one who knew about my past. Madara's many things. But he's never honestly lied. I need to know who I am. That's all this is.

I kissed back with just as much force. He seemed shocked but it didn't stop him. His hands moved from my arms and were now encircled around my waist, holding me against him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. He massaged my tongue with his and placed one of his hands behind my head, tangling in my hair. I sucked hard on his tongue and could suddenly feel his erection against my thigh.

He pulled my hair back, and away from his lips. He stared into my eyes with so much lust as we were both panting slightly.

I wanted to hate this. I really did. But it felt good. No I don't like him. Yes I still am in love with Itachi. But this had to happen to get the information I wanted. So why not enjoy it?

Before I knew what was happening, Madara threw me onto his bed. I went to sit up but he just got on top of me and pushed me down. He laid down on top of me in between my legs. His lips went straight to my neck, kissing around and nipping at certain spots. I bit my bottom lip and moved my head to the side, giving him more access.  
He smirked against my neck and sat up. He lifted my torso up removing my hoodie and pulling off my shirt. This time he went back to kissing me. His hands trailed up my back and to my bra. As he unhooked my bra and bit down on his lip. This threw him over the edge.

I heard a slight growl as he scratched into my back, which felt surprisingly good. I moaned against his mouth and he paused. His face was still so close to mine, but all he was doing was staring into my eyes.

"What?.." I finally asked after a minuet.

He never did respond. He pushed me back down and held my legs up, pulling my shorts and panties off. He laid his body back down on mine and forced my mouth immediately open and his tongue played with mine. I lifted my legs to his waist, pushing his pants and boxers off with my feet.

Once we were both completely naked, his lips started to trail down my neck and to my chest. I took a deep breath in as his mouth covered my nipple. His tongue was flicking around it as he lightly sucked. It felt so incredibly good, I couldn't hold it in. I moaned and arched my back as I clawed into his back.

He smirked and gave my other breast the same treatment. It was unbelievable how good it felt. His mouth was slightly opened and trailed down my body. He was moving so tauntingly slow.

Suddenly he stopped. I lifted my torso, holding myself up with my elbows. I looked down at him. His mouth just above my pussy, his eyes looking up to me.

"..Why did you stop?.." I asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

He smirked, obviously seeing through my act. "Tell me you want it."

I glared at him. "No."

He smirked big, "You'll learn to."

Suddenly his tongue was rubbing against my clit. I felt my eyes go wide and I moaned loud. I fell back on my back as his tongue entered into me. He slowly pumped his tongue in and out. He moved his mouth back to my clit sucking lightly. My legs were shaking and I gripped the sheets hard, moaning as quiet as I could.

He came back up and smirked. "Enjoy?" he asked as he nibbled on my ear.

I bit my lip and scratched down him chest. I smirked as he softly groaned, "Maybe."

I knew that he couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly I felt his dick ram deep inside me. I cried out from surprise and pleasure, my back arching. He was a lot bigger than I thought he would be. He groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist as he started moving.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved my hips with his. I moaned loud and dug my nails into his back. He took a deep and sudden breath in and moved with inhuman speed. I could even feel myself tighten around him as I came. His eyes went wide and he groaned loud, obviously trying to cover up a moan, as he came.

I admit I'm pretty pissed that he came inside me, but I'm afraid if I say anything he wont tell me what I want to know.

He turned over and laid on his back next to me, both of us breathing heavy. He pulled me to him, making me lay my head on his chest. His arm was around me, and he was tracing circles on my back.

It was kind of awkward. It was like he was trying to be... loving? And I really don't know why.

It was killing me so I finally asked what had been on my mind from the beginning.

"Will you tell me?.. Tell me what you know about my past?.." I asked, quietly, staying completely still against his chest.

He tensed up and said after a moment of silence, "I'll tell you at least one thing new everyday, maybe more. Deal?"

No I wasn't happy. I wanted to know everything now. But the power wasn't really in my hands.

He looked up at the ceiling, giving the information out like a text book. "You father was and Uchiha, and your mother didn't make it known what clan she was from. They were both powerful ninja, very powerful. They got married at a young age because both of their parents were deceased. After a couple of years, they had you. Your mother gave up being a ninja to take care of you. When you were around the age of three your father died on a mission. So your mother had to go back to her old ninja life. That's when you started spending time with Sasuke and Itachi's family. Their mother would watch over you."

I looked up at him expecting more. But he just looked me in the eye saying, "That's all for today."

I sighed. "If that's the case, how come Sasuke didn't recognize me?"

"It's been years, and he obviously expects you to be dead. He's not smart enough to realize it's you." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Okay.." I whispered. As I got off of him and stood up.

"Clothes, need my clothes." I said to myself as I was looking around the room.

Madara was watching my every move, "What's the hurry?" he said, obviously with a cocky grin. He still lying there naked with one hand behind his head looking very pleased with himself.

"The hurry is that I don't want to be in here." I said looking for my clothes still. I was starting to feel brave for some reason.

"You didn't seem to take issue with that a minuet ago." I hate that smirk that always seems to wear. "Or with any of the other things that happened here."

I glared at him "Can we not talk?" I said with an attitude as I was pulling on my panties that I had just found.

"I just don't see why you want to run off so quick. Maybe we could-" he started as I walked by the side of his bed to grab my bra.

"Not gonna happen. Right now I don't want to deal with this freak show." I snapped as I clipped on my bra.

Just as I was going to walk past him, he reaches up and grabs my arm. I let out a little yelp of surprise. He pulled me down onto his lap, and I started to struggle a bit.

"Don't say that." he said glaring into my eyes.

"What did you think was gonna happen? What, we're gonna read the newspaper together, play footsie under the table while no one was looking?" I said as coldly as I could.

Madara shifted me so that he was holding me with one arm. He puts his other hand up under my panties. He softly rubbed my clit and I bit my lip to hold back a soft moan.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." he said softly.

I push his hand away, and struggled against him. "Stop!" I yelled.

All he did was grin. "Make me." he taunted.

"No! No!" I continued struggling for about another half second. Suddenly he grabbed my face and kissed me. It felt so intense, it was an amazing kiss. I put my arms around his neck and moaned lightly. But we only kissed for a moment.

I stated pulling back, "No, no, I-I have to-"

"Stay." Madara said possessively.

I looked at him for a moment, and he resumed kissing me. I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't stop moaning. He turned me around and laid me down with my head on the pillow, and he lies on top of me. He moves down to kiss my neck. I moaned again, this was his first time with me and somehow he knew how to make me weak.

He lifted himself up to look at me. "I knew. I knew the only thing better than hurting you would be fuc-" he started.

"What?" I yelled. I shoved him away and got up angrily, I moved a few feet away. Madara remained sprawled on the bed, staring up at me.

"Is that what this is about? Doing a the chick you use to beat?" I glared, clenching my fist.

"Well, I wouldn't talk if I were you. You have a way of hurting your men too." he said gesturing towards the scratches I left on his chest.

"Shut up." I whispered, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I'm just saying. Being rough gets you hot." he said with a smug grin. "Or maybe it's just Uchiha men that get you hot."

I glared with the coldest glare I ever have at him. "A Uchiha got me hot. One. But he's gone. You're just..."

His eyes seemed to have a kind of sadness to it, and he had run out of smart comments. He just waited to see what I'd say.

"You're just convenient." I whispered out.

Madara looked so hurt. He just stares at me. I felt my lip tremble, I felt like I might cry. I don't know why I felt bad for him being upset. I shouldn't. Not after all he's done to me.

Madara stands up and begins putting on his pants. "So, what now? We go back to treating each other like dirt until the next time you have a question about yourself?"

I had nothing to say, that's exactly what I was thinking.

He knew what I was thinking and gritted his teeth. "Well, forget it. You just changed things. I'm done compromising with you."

I just realized my mistake, but my pride was too important to me. "Nothing's changed. It was a mistake. But we have a deal."

"Bull shit! It was a revelation." he said glaring down at the floor. I still felt like I might cry.

He walked closer to me, "You can act as high and mighty as you like.. but I know you now, Seitsuki Uchiha." he said getting closer and closer. He said softly, "I've tasted it."

He leaned in as if to kiss me, but I just pulled back.

"Get over yourself. Like you're god's gift." I spat out.

He started chuckling, with a dark tone, "Hardly." Then the smile completely left his face. "Wouldn't be nearly as interesting, would it?"

He leans in to kiss me again. But again I push him away and start to walk off to look for the rest of my clothing, but he moves to intercept me. Madara stops me, puts his arms on my shoulders and holds me still. All I could do was continue to glare at him.

"No! Let me go!" I scream, tired of this cat and mouse bullshit.

"I may be dirt to you.. but you're the one who likes to roll in it. You never had it so good as me. Never." he said, with an obvious defense in his voice.

I push his arms off. "Get bent." I move past him to put on my newly found shorts and shirt near the end of the bed.

"Yeah, and I made you scream, didn't I?" he said, his tone pure rage.

"Doesn't matter!" I said, putting on my hoodie and opening the door. "Find some else to fuck with when you have a itch you can't scratch!"

As I was walking out the door. He yelled after me, "Your ass is mine! I want something I get it! That's the deal!"

I gritted my teeth. Realising now what a HORRIBLE mistake I've made.


	10. I Hate Him

I ran to my room without stopping a shut the door behind me. This was the worse! I had been violated by the most abusive man ever! Well technically it wasn't violation.. But still!

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, glaring down at the floor.

None of this made sense. Why didn't Itachi tell me if he knew? Why would he hide something so important from me? I felt tears come to my eyes but I shook it off.

All I can know now is what I can find out. And at this moment and time, I wasn't going to find anything else out.

Ugh! Just thinking about the fact that I let that bastard touch me made me feel dirty!  
I needed a shower, and now!

I lifted myself up and went to the bathroom. The shower was long as I tried my best to wash off any existence of Madara from my skin. I felt disgusting.

When my shower was over I jumped onto my bed and just laid there. I stared up at the ceiling, trying my best to forget everything that had just happened. Somehow I ended up falling asleep.

**~Flashback~**

I feel to my knees and clutched the cloth of my shirt covering my heart. My voice came out in a rough cry and tears were pouring down my face.

"No! He can't be dead! Please no!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow.

Itachi bent down next to me to lift me up, but I pushed him away as hard as I could. "Don't touch me!" I yelled as loud as I could, the tears burning my eyes.

Itachi fell back looking at me with disbelief. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide. "Seitsuki.." he whispered softly.

My hands landed on the ground and I dug my nails into the carpet floor of Itachi's bed room. My mouth was wide open letting out cries of pain as my tears landed on my hands.

"DEIDARA!" My voice rang out louder than ever.

He was dead. Gone. I couldn't believe it. He was my best friend. I loved him. Why?

Suddenly my body lifted on it's own as I ran through the halls of the hideout. This caught a lot of the other Akatsuki's attention, so they all followed behind Itachi to chase after me.

I finally got outside and I stopped, looking up and around.

I was screaming to the sky, "This isn't funny Deidara! Get your ass over here! I know your there!"

Silence.

"Quit this sick joke and get over here!" I yelled louder.

The Akatsuki were just now getting outside. Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi, who was not yet known as Madara to me, tried to grab me to take me back inside. All I did was struggle and push them off.

"Deidara!" I yelled out once again.

"Stop Seitsuki! You'll gather attention." Pain said as he watched me.

I glared at him, but that didn't last long. I fell to my knees completely still. Not wanting to move, mumbling to myself, "Deidara.. please come back.." over and over again.

"Please leave." I heard Itachi say to all the other members as he knelt down in front of me.

Surprisingly, they all listened and left.

"Seitsuki.." he said softly, trying not to anger me.

It was silent. But after a few minuets he held my hands. I stayed still, but finally spoke.

"He did this to him Itachi." I said coldly, but just above a whisper.

Itachi was silent, I knew why. I knew most of the story of the reason why Itachi really killed his clan. I knew that he wanted Sasuke alive. I knew that he would protect him no matter what. Up until know I admired Sasuke because of how much Itachi cared about him. But after what he's done to Deidara, I don't know how to feel about him.

"Sasuke killed Deidara." I said slightly louder this time.

Again Itachi was silent, he looked down and nodded instead. I pulled away from Itachi and began to storm through the forest. Itachi followed after me.

"Where are you going?" he asked loud enough for me to hear.

"Away from you!" I said, but after I came to a stop.

I was so angry right now, and knowing how I felt, Itachi wouldn't want to be the one to listen.

As if reading my mind, he said, "Just tell me how you feel. I may not like it.. But I care about how you feel." he said just above a whisper.

I turned around, glaring at him with so much anger that it burned. He looked as if he had seen a ghost when I did this.

Even I was frightened by the demonic sound in my voice, "I want to kill your brother."

He stood there, frozen. He took in a deep breath and slowly walked to me.

He stood just in front of me, looking down into my eyes. I was still glaring.

"I know.. And I understand why.." he said, before closing his eyes. I had felt sort of bad, but at the same time, Sasuke had just killed my best friend.

When Itachi's eyes opened, he gave me an evil look. "But I wont let you get near him." he said coldly.

Before I could control myself, I punched Itachi so hard that he flew through a tree. I was about to walk away.

But then Itachi screamed, "I know your hurting, Seitsuki! But he's my brother.." I didn't need to look back. I could feel his sadness boring into my back.

I took a deep breath, "I won't harm your brother Itachi." This seemed to lighten the tension from him.

I turned back, and I could feel my blood boiling from the detest inside my heart. "But I will NEVER forgive him." I stated.

His eyes turned sad once more. Softly he whispered to himself more than me said, "I don't like the way your eyes look when your angry."

**~End Flashback~**

I suddenly sat up in my bed. Outside the window it was dark, so obviously I had been out for sometime.

But now.. The comment he said had made so much sense now.

Itachi knew.


	11. Cravings xMadaraLemonx

Okay so I updated. This is my favorite story to write. I really don't know why but it is.

So I hope you enjoy! and Please Review! ^-^

* * *

_Itachi knew.._

My heart felt like it was tearing apart. I hate this! I hate all of it!

I trusted him! I trusted him so much more than anyone else! He said he loved me and that I could believe in him!

Was that all a lie too?.. How do I know what's real and what's not anymore?..

I pulled my knees to my body and buried my head in them. The tears were running down my face and soaking my knees. "Dammit.."

"Oh god.." I whispered to myself. Everything was so fucked up. I can't believe this.. Any of this. I just want to die.  
I heard a knock at the door and my head instantly lifted up. The air caught in my throat and I didn't want to make any noise.

"I know your in there." I heard Madara's voice loud and clear through the door.

My heart was beating fast and my breathing suddenly turned rapid. I didn't know how to handle anything or how to feel right now. Madara always has a way of making things so much worse.

"Yeah.. Come on in." My voice was shaking as I said this.

The door opened, and Madara was still in his pajama pants and without a shirt. Cocky bastard.

I looked down, the tears were still in my eyes, but I wouldn't allow them to fall. I knew that he could tell I was crying, but no way I was just going to let him see me vulnerable.

"Came here to check on you. I haven't seen you out of your room since.." He stopped not sure of what to say.

"I'm fine." I replied quickly.

I turned to him trying to put of a brave face. "Was there something else you wanted?" I asked as I turned my body to sit at the edge of my bed.

He stared at me, observing me.

"Something's off about you." He said as he began to walk towards me. He was a few feet away from me and I just sat there at the edge of the bed, staring him back in the eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked, seeming to actually care.

"Never better." I said keeping my eyes on his.

_I'm lying.._

He sighed and began to speak in his normal cold voice. "Your not okay but your obviously not going to tell me."

"Your right." I said giving him a cold look. "So why don't you just leave?" I tried to say strongly, but my voice shook once again.

He stood there and wouldn't move. We were both just there, staring at each other with cold eyes. Distant.

I finally broke the silence. "Why the hell are you still here? Stop trying to drag this conversation out."

He seemed to take offence to this and backed away a little. "What? So I can linger near your precious self? Don't be so conceited." He spat out.

I stood and got up in his face. "Like you've never drawn things out before."

_Your always here.._

He got close to me staring down into my eyes, his glare hardened. "Maybe, but we've been through this. Things have changed."

I looked to the side and began to laugh. It was ridiculous how he acted like he was here just to talk. "The only thing that's different is that I'm disgusted with myself. That's the power that you have over me. This morning was the most perverse ... degrading experience of my life."

_You had me.. All of me.._

Madara laughed a little and said with a grin. "Yeah. Me too."

His grin was the worse, I hate that look. "That might be how you get off, but it's not my style."

_You made me want to scream.._

He got close and grabbed my forearms, staring into my eyes. "Now, I admit it. You gave me a run for my money.

But I got my sense back. You felt something with me. I know it."

I didn't bother to fight him off. It's pointless to do that. "Nothing good." I said coldly.

_Nothing bad.._

His stare went from amused to serious. "Not yet. But I'm in your system now. You're gonna crave me, like I crave you." He pulled me closer, his lips only an inch away. "And the next time you come crawling to me for information, if you don't stop being such a bitch, I'll drag it out so much longer."

_You made me feel something.. I haven't felt anything since Itachi died. What is it?.._

I pulled my arms away and pushed him as hard as I could, "That, that's it! I want you away from me! Out of my life!" I yelled backing away from him.

_I'm lying.._

"Too late for that. I'm already here." He said with a smirk. All I could do was look away and clench my fist. "And besides you need me. To find out everything."

I closed my eyes and did my best to keep calm. He could sense this and seemed to enjoy it.

He walked back up to me and looked down at me, like I was inferior. "So when your ready to admit all this we can contin-"

Before he could finish I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

_Make me feel.._

I could tell he was shocked but he got over that quickly. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed me back. He broke the kiss and leaned down to kiss and nip at my neck. I moaned slightly and turned my head to the side to give him more access.

He pushed me back onto my bed and got on his knees, hovering over me. He was about to lean down to my neck but before he could I flipped him over so he was on his back.

I straddled his waist and my hands were placed on his chest. He stared up at me, and his eyes were filled with lust. I felt once of his hands go to the back of my head and he pulled my lips down to his. His other hand was on my back. I kissed him back hard and bit his lip.

His hand on my back seemed to grip at my skin. I smirked against his lips and lifted up, so my lips were now just above his. My hands went down into his pants and boxers. I very slowly pumped him and would gently rub his head with my thumb. His eyes were closed and he was swallowing something back.

This made my smirk grow. Madara was under my power now.

I could feel him throbbing in my hands. As I watched him I knew he was getting fed up with my slow and gentle moves. So instead of speeding up I stopped completely.

His eyes opened into a wide glared and he growled. I smirked and sat up on his waist and gently scratched down his chest. He watched me annoyed yet lustfully.

I could feel his erection against my pussy. Only we were both still clothed, and I could tell it was bothering him bad. So of course I decided to make things worse for him.

I was slowly grinding against him, just enough to make him feel it. He growled and threw his head back. He was going insane, and I could tell.

He was grinding his teeth with each word. "Stop teasing."

I smirked and said as seductively as I could. "Make me."

Before I even knew it I was on the bottom. He ripped off my shirt and quickly unhooked my bra. I pulled him down to me and kissed his lips hard. He was impatient but I was still dragging this out. He knew this and wouldn't have it. He lifted my ass up and pulled off my shorts and panties at once. He let me down and pulled off his pants and boxers.

He was right at my entrance and was about to push in. But instead I pushed him onto his back once again. He growled at me and was about to flip me over but he stopped once he saw me going down.

I instantly put him into my mouth. I heard him groan and looked up to see him throw his head back. I hummed slightly to make vibrations on his dick as I bobbed my head. He wouldn't moan but made slight groaning noises here and there. I licked and sucked his head as hard as I could before I stopped.

I crawled back up so I was over him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was uneven. I chuckled and kissed gently at his neck. His hands were now on my back and his nails were digging slightly into my skin. I could feel his dick throbbing against my pussy. It felt surprisingly good.

Suddenly he lifted my body up and slammed me down so he was now inside me. I screamed slightly and dragged my nails down his chest. This only encouraged him as his hands were gripping my sides and moving me up and down. I moaned loud and began to move with him. It felt incredible.

I have no idea how long that lasted, but it felt like hours. Finally we both came and I fell on top of him. We were both breathing heavy and his hands were rubbing my back.

"Wow.." He seemed to whisper to himself.

_How did I let this happen again.._


	12. The Way to the Door

This is kind of short compared to most of the chapters but I wanted to update.

I hope you enjoy! and Please Review! ^-^

* * *

I lifted myself up a little and looked into his eyes. He stared back at me.

"Oh god.." I whispered to myself as I rolled off of him. I didn't have it in me to move. So I just laid there on my back next to him.

He turned on his side and looked at me. "That was a hell of a thing." he said with a smirk.  
I turned my head just enough to look back at him. "So what do I get to know this time?" I asked after a moment of silence.

His face dropped a little and he turned onto his back now. He was staring up at the ceiling with a blank face. He sighed and finally said, "Once you started spending time with Itachi's family you were very close to Sasuke. You are both the same age so you two would play all the time. When it came time for Sasuke to go to school your mother didn't want you to. She really didn't want you to be a ninja. But since Sasuke was learning he started teaching you things. And whenever Sasuke and Itachi would train together you would join. Not long after you became attached to Itachi too." He paused and looked to me. "That's all now."

I sat up holding the covers over me. "Why do you tell me so little information?" I asked, slightly glaring down at him.

He closed his eyes, but still answered. "I give you enough, I'm the only one who knows. Why would I give you a lot of information and lose my control over you?"

His words were said so calmly but they made me so angry. I hate that he's so blunt. As I was looking to him he looked exhausted. "Don't you want to go to bed?.." I asked after a minute.

"I am in a bed." he said sheepishly.

I narrowed my eyes a little and said annoyed, "I mean your bed."

A small smile came to his face and he pulled me down so I was laying on his chest. "Well we're going to sleep together."

I wanted to move, yet at the same time I didn't.. I kind of liked the feeling of laying on Madara's chest. For once in my life I felt safe around him. That was completely new. All Madara has ever done was hurt me. So when this is all over.. How is he going to treat me?

"Fine.." I finally whispered, and let sleep take me.

* * *

The morning came and I was alone in my bed. At first I had forgotten about last nights events. But then it came crashing down on me. The first time things had happened between me and Madara I felt disgusted with myself.

But this time.. I really didn't know what to feel.

This time I kissed him.. Wait a minute. I.. kissed him. I kissed Madara first... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?

I got up and ran to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and the first thing I saw was the marks on my neck.

They weren't hickeys so much as bite marks. I turned and on both my sides there were nail marks.

"God dammit." I said to myself as I healed the marks so they were completely gone. Thank god I can do that.

I turned on the shower and took a very short one. I had to make sure I was clean but I needed to get out. I've been here too long.

After I got out of the shower I got dressed. I wore a tight black turtle neck sweater and black skinny jeans. My hair was loose and I put on black boots. Not the most ninja like outfit, but it didn't have to be. I wasn't planning on fighting, and this would keep me warm enough since it was fall.

I walked out of my room and down towards the exit. As I was nearing the exit, walking towards me was Madara in his Akatauki cloak. But he didn't wear his Tobi mask. He walked towards me, looking me up and down.

"Where are you going dressed so nice?" he asked with a suspicious tone.

"Out." I answered quickly as I stormed past him to go to the exit.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. His arm came around my waist and his other in my hand, almost like we were dancing. His face was close to mine and he had a smirk on his face.

"No, Madara." I said before he could say or do anything else. I didn't bother moving though because I know he would just pull me back.

"No? What kind of answer is that, you haven't even heard the question yet." he said with a hint of amusement.

"I don't have to. We both know what you're thinking." I rolled my eyes at him.

His smirk only got wider, "And we both know.. that I'm not the only one thinking it." He put his other hand on my back and leans in as if to kiss me.

But before he could I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away just enough to keep him from kissing me.

"No. Not now." I said once again.

"Why not?" he said with a playful pout. This was such a weird side of Madara.

I looked to my side and saw the exit just down the hall. "I'm going out for a little while. I need some alone time." I looked around us some more and luckily no one was around. "And besides, I don't need Kisame or Zetsu to see us." I said pushing him back some more.

I mean I know that it shouldn't matter if Kisame or Zetsu knew, but I just want to keep this to myself.

But all he did was pull me closer. "So it's the fear of getting caught, then?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I pushed him away and pulled back, "Reason number one on a very long list." I said in a joking voice, although I was very serious, and turned to go.

But he just appeared in front of me. "Needn't be an obstacle." He said motioning towards his room straight down the hall.

I sighed, "I said No. I mean it. Come on.. I want to go out." I said trying not to have an attitude.

But that didn't seem to get me anywhere. He pulled me by my hands closer to him. "I hear you're serious. So am I. I want you. And based on last night I can tell you want me." His face was getting closer and closer to mine.

He whispered quietly "We can't go outside, you don't want to be seen. So.. maybe the time is right for you to come inside." He said, slowly pulling me back with him to his room.

At first I allowed it, but then I remembered why I was even out of my room in the first place. I stopped and pushed him softly back. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

I don't know what possessed me to do this. Trust me I don't. But I wrapped my arms around his neck and said sweetly, "I just want to go out. I'll be back later." Then I gave him a quick peck on the lips. And with that I walked away and out the door, without Madara trying to stop me.


	13. Stay Awake

So I really like this chapter. Also I'm not sure yet exactly what direction I want to go in yet.

So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

I walked through the forest as quick as I could. I could have jumped across trees but I wanted to take my time. I love walking around alone. Especially in the forest, it can be so peaceful. The last two days we're anything but that..

Well granted I haven't really had to worry about Madara hitting me, but he was just.. confusing me. I know that after everything I should absolutly loath Madara. But I don't..

Shouldn't I be avoiding him? The last thing I should be doing is sleeping with him. I know I shouldn't and that I should stop. But I just can't..

I have no idea why.

* * *

After a while of walking I decided to go to a village that wasn't exactly close. It usually takes about a week of traveling to get there. But I had been practicing a jutsu that Madara had taught me. He called it the Space–Time Migration jutsu. I haven't perfected it so I can't do all the things he can with it yet. But I can still teleport anywhere I want.

Its a village that most people know about so it's really crowded. It's the most modernized village around. The actual residents of the village aren't ninjas so most people stay peaceful there.

One of the main rules is absolutely no ninjutsu. No one wants the village to be burned to the ground. Ninjas come here to relax and get away from the ninja world, so it's widely known not to use ninjutsu here.

The village is like a city, only there aren't any sky scrapers or anything that big. Its just like a town, only more like Vegas in America.

There are a lot of bars, clubs, strip joints, and casinos. Obviously you had to be of drinking age to go to these places. But I looked about twenty anyways, and it's really not hard to get a fake ID if needed.

It probably wasn't the best thing to do, but I decided to go to a club. Maybe some fun would get my mind off things.

I walked into a club that was full of people. The music played leaned more towards rock and you could tell.

When you walked through the door there was a stage on your left with a medium sized dance floor in front of it.  
There was a bar to your right and tables between the bar and dance floor. Or you could sit at the counter of the bar.

On both sides of the bar next to the walls there were stairs that lead to a sort of inside balcony. The balcony went in a square around the whole club, close to the walls. You could look down and see everything.

It was pretty dark inside with just a few dimmed lights around so you could see enough to get around. It was relaxing yet fun. Perfect.

I walked in and decided to just sit down and observe for a while. You had to be twenty to get in here, but you could tell that there were younger people.

I sat at the counter of the bar facing the stage listening to the band play. Right now it was soft rock. Stuff that people would just sway to.

I was sitting there for about fifteens minutes before some guy sat on the stool next to me. I didn't bother to see who it was, it didn't really matter.

"You usually go out alone?" I heard the guy next to me say.

I still didn't bother to look over to him, "You usually try to pick up girls at clubs?" I retorted back.

He chuckle a little and said, "Well who said I was trying to pick you up? Maybe you just look lonely."

That made me chuckle and I looked over to the guy. He was young and pretty damn hot. He looked to be just turning twenty.

His hair was semi long in the back, just reaching the bottom of his neck, and spiked down but still slightly up. He had long bangs on each side of his face but then side bangs in front of his face that slightly covered his right eye. His bangs were layered, and were colored purple at the tips. But he had two thick white highlights that were shorter than his bangs and still slightly framed his face. But other than that his hair was all black.

His eyes were a pale blue, almost like ice. They were absolutely beautiful. I thought his hair was interesting, but nothing could beat the color of his eyes.

His body was pretty lean, yet you could tell he had some serious muscle under his shirt. Even though he was sitting down, I knew he was really tall, well at least taller than me. He had to be about six foot.

He was wearing a black turtle-neck, just like me. Only he had a black jacket over it, with the collar going out. He wore black jeans, but not skinny jeans. And had black boots on.

It was amazing how much it looked like we planned the same outfit.

I remembered his comment and gave him a slight grin, "Well even if I am lonely that doesn't mean you can just walk up and accuse me of being alone. What if my boyfriend were to walk up right now and kick your ass."

He laughed and answered back with a smirk, "Well then I guess I'd get my ass kicked. But hopefully your boyfriends not that insecure."

"Well maybe he is, it's not like you would know."

He turned towards the bar now but was still looking at me. "So then I guess it would be totally inappropriate for me to buy you a drink."

I pondered that for a minute, "Hmmm.. depends on the drink."

He smiled, "Well I figured we could take some shots."

I looked at him skeptically, "Shots of what?"

He thought about the for a minuet, "I think I'll go for something foreign so.. Whiskey."

I knew that it had to be strong since it was shots, but as long as I didn't take too many I should be fine. It wasn't exactly the first time I drank.

"Okay fine." I answered with a slight smile. I turned so I was facing the bar now as well.

"Well that is unless your boyfriend is going to flip out on me." He said with a smile.

I laughed, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well that's good, because if you really did and he really had left you alone I'd have to do something about it." He turned to the bartender, "A bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses."

I smiled, "And what makes you think you could beat my imaginary boyfriend?"

The bartender put down two shot glasses and the bottle of whiskey in front of him. He pushed a shot glass in front of me and poured some of the whiskey into both our glasses. "Because I'm a lot stronger than I look."

He turned towards me, and I did the same. "So since I'm buying you a drink, can I know your name?"

I took a shot and felt the burn in my throat. It was REALLY strong, but in a good way. "I'm Seitsuki. And you are?" I said as I put out my hand.

He took his shot then shook my hand as he replied, "Daisuke. Nice to meet you Seitsuki."

He poured us both another shot, then he continued, "So if you don't mind me asking. What's a beautiful girl like you doing all alone in a club?"

I blushed a little. It had been a long time since a guy called me beautiful. I took another shot and answered, "I needed to run away."

He grinned at me and took his shot.

Then I asked, "Well what about you? You don't seem to be here with anyone seeing as that you have nothing better to do than buy a drink for a lonely girl."

He was grinning still as he poured us both another shot, "Same as you."

We both took this shot at the same time.

After that it was silent but he was still looking at me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

I was a little surprised and looked to our nearly full whiskey bottle. "What about our drink?"

"It's okay. I can get another one." He turned and looked to a blond guy sitting down near the other side of the bar. He was talking to some girl. "Yasuo!" Daisuke yelled. The guy turned and Daisuke slid the bottle down the counter to him.

Daisuke turned back to me, smiling. "So lets dance."

He grabbed my hand and we walked out to the dance floor.

The song was slow, like when I walked in. So obviously he was counting on the slow dance. Surprisingly I knew the song, Stay Awake by All Time Low.

We walked to the dance floor, which wasn't too crowded. So we had just enough room to be away from everyone else.

He look towards me and slowly put his hands on my hips and I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck. He would normally be way taller than me, but I was wearing heels that made me a few inches taller.

He was staring down at me and I would direct my eyes somewhere else. His stare was so intense, yet gentle. Because of it, the music just seemed like low background music.

_Caught in a cold sweat.. Stuck splitting hairs and drinking too much.. I'm on my way to striking out.._

"So do you usually move this quickly with girls you pick up in bars?" I asked jokingly.

He smiled at me, "Only the ones I think I'll really like."

I blushed slightly but didn't let him see it, "And exactly how many girls is that? If you don't mind me asking." I kept my joking tone.

But his turned slightly serious. He leaned down his head slightly so he was leaning his forehead against mine, "Just the one so far."

_Go to sleep with the pressure of everyone watching and waiting.. They're yours for the taking, but I still have my doubts.._

I smiled at him slightly, our bodies were just swaying together.

"Well how would you know if you like me, all you know is my name?" I asked.

His eyes were just staring into mine, "I just know. There's something about you.. Something special."

Suddenly I heard Madara's voice, "She was thought of as a weapon and was taught to be starting at the age of five. She was thought of as special."

I laughed to myself a little. "Yeah I'm really special.."

He frowned a little and lifted my chin, looking deep into my eyes. "You are. I can feel it."

_Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been.._

I love Daisuke's eyes. More than I've ever loved anyone eyes.

Suddenly I flashed back to the memory of Itachi's eyes. I tensed a little and I know he could tell.

"What's wrong?.." He asked.

"It's nothing." I replied quickly and gave him a fake smile.

"That's an obvious lie." He said seriously, giving me a sympathetic smile. "But it's okay. You don't have to tell me. In fact I'll be your escape."

I smiled at him. That had been my entire reason for walking out of the Akatsuki base. To escape. And this man I had just met was giving me that freedom. "Thank you.."

_Stay awake, get a grip and get out.. You're safe from the weight of the world.._

I laid my head against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around my waist as our bodies moved together.

It was nice. Peaceful. I felt like I didn't have a worry in the world.

I'd missed that feeling..

_Just take a second to set things straight.. I'll be fine even though I'm not always right.. I can count on the sun to shine.._

But suddenly all my thoughts and fears came back. I moved away from him slightly but still kept dancing. "I-I'm sorry I don't think I can do this.."

"Why not?" he asked, with sadness in his eyes.

"I-I just.. I have a lot going on and I thought leaving would help but.. I just.."

"You need to escape." he interrupted.

I looked to him and had no idea what else to say.

So he continued. "Look.. obviously whatever your going through is hurting you a lot. Sure you have to deal with your problems, but there's no shame in finding some good to go to when you just can't take it anymore."

He was staring at me, but I was looking down and silent.

He gently put his hands on both sides of my face and made me look at him once again. "If you want to walk away you can.. I can't stop you.. But I don't think you should nor do I want you to be alone. I don't know what it is but I feel like there's just something about you.."

I bit my lip a little and I know that I had a blush going across my face.

_Dedication takes a lifetime.. But dreams only last for a night.._

"I wan't you to be with me tonight.. at least just for tonight."

I had no idea what to say. But he was so sweet and gently. He seemed so sincere, and maybe he was right. Maybe I need to just get away. Maybe just tonight.. I can pretend like everything's gone.

"Alright.."


	14. Hang Over

Okay a little short... But that's only because I'm taking this part slow.

NEXT CHAPTER FROM THE POINT OF VIEW OF MADARA! :D

PLEASE Review!

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

After dancing for about two more songs. Daisuke and I decided to go back to the bar. He bought more drinks, but this time two bottles of whiskey. One for me and one for him.

Instead of sitting there we walked out of the club and walked around the city.

The streets were empty. Everyone was either safe at home or at a club. Which makes sense considering it was about one in the morning.

As we we're walking alone he asked, "How about me and you play a game?"

I gave him a weird look and he laughed. I smiled and replied, "What game?"

We ended up getting to a park. It had a play ground and a lot of running around space. It was quiet and peaceful at night since there was no children.

"I've never." he said with a smile.

"What?" I said with a questioning look.

"I've never." he repeated again with a slight laugh.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" I replied, rolling my eyes at him a little.

"Call it a way to get to know each other better. For example, I know you don't party a lot." He was with a smug grin.

I hit his arm softly, and said, "And how do you know that?"

"If you had, you'd have heard about I've never. It's simple, you say 'I've never' and then you finish the sentence. If it's something you did you drink, if it's something you never did, you don't drink." he said, the grin still on his face.

"Fine." I answered with a small laugh. "You first."

It didn't take him long to find his first statement. "I've never kissed a man."

I rolled my eyes and took a drink. Next was my turn. "I've never got into a bar fight."

He chuckled and took a drink. "I've never went to the firework festival."

I just sat there looking at him, and he took a drink.

"Aww! That's just sad!" he said, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

My turn. "I've never had a one night stand."

He was hesitant but he took a drink. "I've never been in love."

"You've never been in love?" I asked surprised.

"Do you see me drinking?" he said with a slight smile.

I took a drink. We continued with this for a while. We took a lot of drinks each. I know for a fact I was drunk as hell.

The last thing I remember from that night, was the statement he made.

"I've never fallen for someone I shouldn't."

I don't know if he drank and I don't remember if I drank or not.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and my head was pounding beyond belief! I tried to open my eyes but there was a bright light shining directly at me when I did. It was completely blinding so I just shut my eyes again.

I knew I was in a bed because of how comfortable I felt. It was a familiar bed, but I knew it wasn't mine.

I covered my eyes with my hands slightly, just enough so the light wouldn't hurt my eyes again.

I looked the opposite direction of the light and looked in that area. Plain. I looked down at the sheets that was covering me, dark red. Madara's room.

Hesitantly I looked to my side, and there was Madara.

He was on his side facing me, that's when I realized that his arm was loosely around me. He was still asleep.

I know this might sound predictable, but he really does look so peaceful when he's sleeping.

I'm so use to a scowl, glares, and cocky grins or smirks from him. It's really rare to see anything else. But when he sleeps he just looks so calm and serene.

It occurred to me that I'd never seen him sleep before. Which only lead to more realizations.

I don't remember last night at all.

I looked around on the floor and saw both me and Madara's clothes scattered around. I looked down to myself and sure enough, I was bare.

What the hell happened last night?

Last I remembered I was drinking with Daisuke. How did I get back to the base? And more importantly how did I end up in bed with Madara again?

But it really shouldn't surprise me. I was drunk, of course Madara would take advantage of that.

I pushed his arm off of me and quickly got up. This woke Madara up fast. He took a minute to register exactly what was going on. And in that time I was picking up my clothes off the floor.

He was still in the bed and sat up a little. "What's wrong?" he asked kind of sheepishly.

I picked up my last piece of clothing and turned to give him a glare. I said nothing to him and started to put on my clothes.

His face twisted a little into a mixture of anger and confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked once again.

After putting on my bra and panties, I faced him looking him dead in the eyes. "Whats wrong? I was drunk last night! I don't remember anything! Chances are you knew that, and you still take advantage of me!"

Before he could reply I threw on my shirt and quickly pulled my pants on.

I was about to walk out the door before he got in my way. His eyes had a hint of sadness, but at this point I really don't care.

"Move." I said as seriously as I could.

"Seitsuki.." he started, but I quickly interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it! Get the hell out of my way!" I yelled.

I pushed past him slightly and reached for the door knob. My hand was there but before I did anything else he reached out for my arm.

I looked back at him with a glare, but his face was blank.

"You really don't remember anything about last night?.." he asked, no hint of emotion in his voice.

"No! I don't! But it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you took advantage of me! Now leave me alone!" I pulled my arm away from him and walked out the door.

He didn't even bother following me.


	15. Last Night xMadaraLemonx

So I didn't lie when I said from Madara's point of view! But alot of it is in third person, but still more of Madara's side.

Personally one of my favorite chapters. :)

PLEASE Review!

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

**~Madara's P.O.V~**

I stood there, watching as she walked away. I felt frozen.

How could things go from so great, to so horrible in a matter of hours?

I gently closed the door and walked over to my bed. I sat down and held my head in my hands. Suddenly I had a huge headache.

I sighed and laid back down on my bed, shutting my eyes. But I just couldn't fall asleep.

How could she not remember?.. How could she think I would do that to her?

Okay.. maybe she could think that. It's understandable. I mean after everything I did to her..

Wait! Why the hell do I care how she feels? She's just some girl. That's why I brought her here. She shouldn't mean anything to me. She's a weapon at my disposal. That's it.

I sighed and held my hands over my forehead. I hate this. I hate her!

Well.. at least I should.

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**_ [FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT]_

Madara walked down the crowded streets full of drunk teenagers. Everyone gets away with fake I.D.s here. Madara hated this place. But knowing how Seitsuki was dressed this would be where she is.

Lucky for him, he could walk around without a disguise, or a mask. Nobody here paid enough attention to care. So he dressed normally. In a black T-shirt and jeans.

When he decided that it was getting late he transported into the club she was at. It was pretty crowded when he did. He walked up the stairs to look for her from the balcony. But she was no where to be found.

"Fuck." He whispered to himself. He was not in the mood to play hide and seek.

He walked out of the club and through the streets, which were now oddly desolate. It was quite peaceful, which gave him time to think.

Why did he care so much about finding her? She could go a night away without him caring, right? All she was to him was someone to fuck with and a weapon. Right?..

It was then that he spotted her. She was sitting on a park bench with some guy he had never seen before. They both had big bottles of whiskey in their hands. The whiskey was almost completely done on both their parts.

Madara walked quietly to a tree close by. He listened to them quietly behind a tree.

"I've never been this drunk." Seitsuki laughed in a drunken voice.

The guy with Seitsuki and Seitsuki both drank from their whiskey.

Seitsuki stopped and whined, "Daisuke.. I'm almost out!"

Daisuke laughed and replied, "Me too, but I don't think you need anymore."

Seitsuki pouted, "Whatever! It's your turn anyway."

Daisuke laughed a little, "Fine."

Daisuke paused for a minute. He finally answered, "I've never fallen for someone I shouldn't."

But Seitsuki was now laying against the bench, fast asleep.

Daisuke went to wake her up, but Madara walked up to them both. Daisuke looked up to him, "Who the hell are you?"

Madara looked down on him, trying not to seem angry. "I'm a friend of Seitsuki's. I'm just here to take her home."

Daisuke looked at him skeptically, but decided to trust the guy. "Fine.."

Daisuke didn't say anything more as he got up and walked away. Madara really didn't care, and was truthfully happy that Daisuke had walken away.

Madara gently picked her up and looked around to make sure nobody would notice as he transported outside the base.

* * *

Just as they had gotten to the base, Seitsuki had slightly opened her eyes.

"Hi.." she whispered slightly.

Madara raised his eyebrows slightly, she seemed so calm. "Hello." he answered back hesitantly.

She stirred a little and struggled in his arms. He decided to let her down on her feet. She began to walk to the entrance of the base, but she was swaying and stumbling so much.

It put a slight smile on Madara's face, but still he followed her cautiously. Just as she was about to fall flat on her face he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

Her back was against his chest and his arms were tight around her waist. Seitsuki turned around in his arms and laid her head on his chest. Madara was kind of shocked but he didn't move or try to move her.

Seitsuki looked up to him, her eyes half lidded and her mouth slightly opened. She had a slight blush on her cheeks, showing how drunk she was. Madara was looking down at her, his heart beating extremely fast. For some reason he was really nervous.

"Madara.." Seitsuki said quietly as she put her arms around his neck.

"Yes.." he answered back, trying not to show any kind of emotion.

"Thank you for taking me home." she said as she hugged him tightly.

He was extremely frozen. He didn't exactly know what to do in this situation. Eventually he hugged her back and replied, "Your welcome.."

He gave her a nervous cough and backed away. She was still holding onto him, and he was trying so hard not to let it phase him.

"Lets get you to bed." he said as he got out of her embrace and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance.

They made it into the base and as he began to walk her towards her room she let go of his hand. He looked back and watched as she walked into his room.

He caught the door as it was about to close behind her and walked in as well. He closed the door behind himself as he walked in.

She kicked off her shoes by the door and he did the same. Seitsuki laid down on his bed and snuggled into a pillow.

"Umm.. Seitsuki don't you want to go to your room?" he asked as he walked to her.

"No! Your bed is way more comfortable!" She whined clinging the pillow beneath her head.

Madara chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "But I know for a fact that you don't want to sleep with me, and I'm not leaving my bed just becau-" he started.

"I don't want you to go!" she raised her voice slightly.

Madara had nothing to say. She was obviously totally out of it. He sighed, "Look, your drunk. Please don't try to confuse me."

"I'm not.." she whispered to herself, like a scorned child. She sat up slightly, her knees pulled to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her chin on top of her knees, staring at Madara.

He sat there, looking to her as well.

"I don't like being alone in my room.. I want to be here with you." she said quietly.

He knew that she was drunk so he didn't want to get his hopes up. He wanted her to mean these things but he just couldn't believe it.

Madara had done nothing but hurt her up until recently. He didn't have any explanation for his actions towards her, it was just instinct. She always had a way of getting to him emotionally, he didn't know what emotion, but it was still there. He didn't want that weakness. That's why he's always pushed her away.

But recently, he gave up. He wanted her to bad to keep the constant struggle up. He craved her, so badly that just a word or a touch from her was a necessity. But still that wasn't enough. He need to feel her, all of her. Not even he could tell why.

His elbows were resting on his legs and his hands were clutched together. He looked down at his hands, not sure of what to do.

Suddenly he felt arms go around his waist, and Seitsuki's chest pressed against his back. "I need you to be here.." she said quietly into his ear.

Madara turned to her quickly and shoved her down onto the bed. "Please stop it." he said very seriously.

His eyes glaring into hers. He was still sitting only now he was slightly hovering over her. Her head was on the pillow and her hands were held down by Madara's on both sides of her head.

"Madara.." she started quietly.

"Don't do this." he warned her quickly. Sensing what she would say. Knowing that he couldn't refuse.

But that didn't stop her from saying it.

"Kiss me."

Madara didn't hesitate as he leaned down and kissed her. He let go of her arms, which immediately wrapped around his neck.

Although Seitsuki was drunk, she seemed pretty cordinated right now. Atleast she wasn't to drunk for it to show in her kissing.

Madara pulled away from her, but his lips were still hovering over hers. He looked into her eyes, trying not to do anything he would regret. He didn't want to do anything to her unless she wanted it.

He knew she was drunk and therefore didn't want to start anything. But it was so difficult when she was trying so hard.

Suddenly all his thoughts were blown away as she said, "Please don't stop."

His lips and body were now on hers. This kiss was nothing like the others they had shared. Sure there was lust but this one was so different. Nothing Madara could point out.

Their tongues gently played with eachothers as his hands were running up her back. Seitsuki was arching her back in response to his touch. Madara's lips trailed to her jaw, giving gentle butterfly kisses, as he unhooked her bra.

Seitsuki was griping his shirt, slowly pulling it off of him. He sat up slightly taking off his shirt and then lifted her up to remove her shirt and slide off her bra.

She laid back down as his lips trailed from her jaw to her chest. Gently kissing around. She was sighing in content as her hands played with his hair.

He moved back up to her lips, his hands gently rubbing her sides. Her hands moved down to his chest, rubbing gently, as she kissed him back.

"Madara.." she said against his lips.

"Yes?" he replied, still giving her kisses in between words, while sliding her pants and panties off.

"I think I'm starting to fall for you.."

Madara stopped completely and pulled back, staring at her wide eyed.

"W-What?.." he said in awe.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." She said once again.

Madara's head felt like it was spinning and before he even knew what he was doing, he was holding her close.

His face was buried in her neck and his arms tight around her waist. Her hands were still around his neck as she was holding him there.

He leaned up a little. And he began to gently kiss her neck as one of his hands trailed down her body, in between her legs.

She tilted her head back and let out a soft moan as he began to rub her entrance. His fingers were now slowly pumping in and out of her, and he was getting hard listening to her soft moans.

Her legs came up to his waist as she pulled down his pants with her feet. Not soon after he was pushing into her and she wrapped her legs tight around his waist.

The room was filled with soft moans and sighs as Madara moved in and out of Seitsuki. It was like time had stopped and all that was left was him and her. Only the feeling of deep pleasure they were getting from each other. There was no past and no waking up in the morning. Just now.

As Seitsuki felt that wave of pleasure, she tightened around him and moaned Madara's name. Madara groaned slightly and came in her, both rocking their hips slightly to make it last as long as they could.

Madara rolled over laying on his back. Seitsuki laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. An action that was now becoming so familiar to them both.

They laid there in silence for a while, as Madara was rubbing Seitsuki's back. Until finally Madara broke that silence.

"I love you."

Sheepishly Seitsuki replied, "I love you too.."

But as Madara looked to her now, her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. She was asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, following her actions soon after.


	16. You Don't Mean It

So I love that Madara is kind of a mean guy. I think it's what makes him sexy. BUT I REALLY like Madara's soft side. :) So I decided to explore that a little more. ^-^

PLEASE Review!

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

~Seitsuki's P.O.V~

I walked as quick as I could out of Madara's room. I couldn't believe that he'd do this to me!

Actually wait.. I can believe it! He's a heartless bastard who only cares about himself. How could I forget that?

I got to my room and slammed the door behind me. I walked into my bathroom and locked the door.

I undressed and looked in the mirror. I was obviously suffering from a hang over. My eyes had dark circles under them, like I was deprived of sleep. A lot of that thanks probably goes to Madara.

Not to mention that my head was spinning and I felt like shit. My stomach suddenly dropped and I could feel myself about to throw up. I ran to the toilet and placed my hands on the edge of the toilet seat to hold myself up.

I doubt anybody knows how much I regret leaving the base last night. I would have just been better off staying here.

I sighed and mumbled curse words to myself as I got up. I turned the shower on and stepped into the hot water. It was beyond relaxing.

I sat down in the bathtub, the shower hitting me. I just sat there for quiet a while.

~Madara's P.O.V~

I couldn't take this feeling. I don't really know how to describe it. It's not anger, it's not sadness. I guess if I could put it into words, it'd be disappointment.

I should have known this was going to happen. I was crazy to think that she would actually care about me.

I just wish that she wouldn't have said that lie last night.

I sat back up once again. I just felt the need to get up and walk around. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured some water.

Kisame and Zetsu were both on missions. So the base was empty, with the exception of me and Seituski. Usually I would find it peaceful. But right now I just felt lonely..

It was completely silent, so I had no other choice than to think.

Why would she say that she's falling in love with me?.. My brain was telling me that she was just drunk as hell. But I could feel something else telling me that there was a truth to it.

I don't know why I didn't listen to my brain this time, I never went against logic. But this time, my brain didn't have the answer I wanted.

I want her to love me. I won't accept anything less. I know that she meant it last night, and I'm going to make her say it.

I put down my glass and began to walk to Seitsuki's room.

~Seitsuki's P.O.V~

As I came out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself. I brushed threw my hair and put it in a long braid. I wrapped the braid around until I could tie it as a bun. Usually I would go to the trouble of drying my hair, but today I was too tired.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I instantly regretted it.

On my bed was sitting the one and only Madara Uchiha. He was sitting at the very edge of my bed, obviously waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. His elbows were resting on his knees and his hands were clenched together, his hands were held up to his forehead as he was looking down.

He didn't even seem to notice that I was in the room now. It was like he was in a trance.

I shut the door of the bathroom as hard as I could without breaking it. That seemed to get his attention.

He jerked his head upward to look at me. I stood with my feet together and I held onto the edge of my towel tightly, glaring at him.

"If you know that I'm in the shower, don't you think you should leave?" I said in a mean tone.

He seemed to be aware of my words, but still in a slight trance. "Why is that?" he said in a soft tone.

"Because.." I didn't really know how to answer that. As I took a slight pause to come up with an answer he spoke.

"Can we talk?" he asked, in a surprisingly weak sounding voice for Madara.

I raised my eyebrows slightly. "What the hell do we have to talk about?"

"Please.." he said softly.

This was so unlike Madara. He seemed to weak and pathetic. Like he had just been broken down.

"Fine." I sighed. "Just let me change first."

I went to my dresser and grabbed a black tank-top and black shorts, and of course a bra and panties. As I was walking there and pulling out clothes, I could feel Madara's eyes on me.

I turned to look at him, and he just stared back, not really any emotion in his stare.

"Can you turn around? I'm going to get dressed." I said as I made motions with my hands, telling him to turn around.

He chuckled slightly and asked, "Why? I've seen you undressed before."

I would be mad at the comment, but it didn't sound like he meant it in a cocky way. Just a statement of the truth.

I sighed and said, "Yeah, but you staring makes me uncomfortable."

"Sorry.." he whispered and turned to face the opposite wall.

After I was done changing I made a loud "Ahem." At which he turned back around.

I leaned back against my dresser, my hands holding onto the edges. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Last night.." He started.

Before he could continue, I interrupter. "Which part? The me going to a party, or you taking advantage of me?" I said harshly and sarcastically.

He jolted a little and his face slightly cringed, like I had just hit him. He let out a rough sigh and looked down.

With both just stood completely still until Madara looked back up at me. His whole look had changed. He went from looking pathetic and broken to confident and strong.

He stood up and walked over to me, standing just close enough to where he had to look down at me, and I had to look up.

"I swear to you that I didn't take advantage of you." he said, looking me straight in the eyes.

I let out a laugh, "And you just want me to take your word for that?"

He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Yes."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Why the hell should I do that?"

His next words threw me completely off guard. "Because your falling in love with me."

I stood there silent, looking at him with a blank face. He was looking into my eyes, almost like he was pleading for me to say something.

I finally answered, "You're delusional."

I tried to push past him but he put his hands on the dresser, blocking me completely.

"No, I'm not. You told me, right before we made love last night." he said, looking at me the whole time.

I widen my eyes and chuckled. "Made love? You're insane Madara. I never said anything like that. We had sex, because you took advantage of me."

His face started to harden. "You're wrong. You said it last night, and I know it's true. I can feel it. I know you love me, and I love you."

My heart stopped and I stared at him with wide eyes.

He seemed to be reading my mind. "Yes. I said it. I love you. And if you remembered last night you'd know that too."

I shook my head and tried to push him away. "You're a liar and you're sick. You don't love me, and I hate you!"

He jolted once again, as if I'd hit him in the chest. I expected him to let me pass him. But instead he put one hand on my back and the other on the back of my head. He slightly pushed me forward and leaned down to me.

He kissed me softly over and over again. My hands were on his chest as I was trying to push him back.

"Stop it!" I yelled, but he just kissed me again.

I turned my head, and I heard him whisper in my ear. "I love you."

As I was about to talk he turned my head to kiss me once again, and my words were muffled.

I pushed him back and yelled once again. "You don't mean it!"

He gently grabbed my face and started to kiss me deeper.

I pulled my head back, and even I heard the weakness in my voice as I pleaded, "Stop.."

Suddenly his arms were around me, and he was holding my close. "No, I wont stop. I love you and I want you. I know you don't want to face it, but I felt it last night. I know that you love me."

Something in my heart snapped suddenly. Images and memories of Itachi suddenly came flooding back. They were so sweet and dear. Things I'll hold onto my whole life. Everything I love, Everything I want. But suddenly I felt those things shatter. It hurt more than anyone will ever know.

I don't want to move on. I don't want to let go. "I love Itachi.." I kept repeating to myself in my head and in my heart. It was like the world had suddenly shook and turned black. Tears began to leak uncontrollably from my eyes. I held my hands over my eyes to try to hide it.

But Madara obviously knew and grabbed my hands. He kissed the back of both my hands and then kissed both my cheeks. He moved his mouth close to my ear and softly said, "I love you, Seitsuki."

My heart was beating uncontrollably, and Madara was once again kissing my cheek. He kept his head there, alternating from kissing my cheek and slightly nuzzling my shoulder.

I bit my lip and felt the tears pour out more than ever, as I softly said, "I love you too.."


	17. Pushing Away

__Okay so I finally am able to update! :D

I started writing this a while back, but I didn't know how I wanted to continue it.

But here it is!

**Enjoy! Please Review!** **^.^**

* * *

_After telling Madara I loved him.. Well it was kind of a weird trance. I felt as if all the weight of losing Itachi had left me. Now that I had fallen for someone else, I knew that I couldn't spend all my time mourning over Itachi's death like I had._

_So rationally, I had to sent that sadness free. Which I did._

_All that weight and sorrow left me, only to be replaced by a weight much heavier. Love._

_Loving someone is much worse that losing someone you love. Anyone would probably be thinking I was completely wrong. But how many people can say that it's happened to them?_

_I'm not saying that it happened to only me, but it doesn't happen to everyone._

_I mean truly. How many fifteen year old girls can say that they've loved and lost the man they we're truly and completely in love with, through death? Not many. The women who can relate to that are usually old women, who had lost their husband through death from old age._

_Most of these women tend to be close to death themselves. So they don't usually fall in love once again._

_But I did._

_You see the scary thing about loving someone, is the fact that you can lose them. Sure you don't want to believe it. To you, the person you fall in love with seems invincible. But deep down in your heart, you always know that they aren't. It's agonizing._

_Losing Itachi, made that thought all the more real. I know I can lose the one I love. Which Is why I don't want it. I don't want to feel that way again.._

* * *

We stood there for what seemed like hours. His arms were still wrapped tight around me, his chin on top of my head. I don't know exactly when it was that I started to calm down. But it was obvious that I had. My head was resting against his chest, and I could hear the rapid beating of his heart.

It was surprisingly soothing. My eyelids began to feel heavy, and I let all my weight fall on him. He obviously didn't mind, being the strong ninja he is. He probably didn't even notice the difference in weight.

I somehow felt so secure, just putting all my strength into his arms. His chin was resting on my head, and his arms tight around my waist.

I hesitantly looked up at him, I had stopped crying but tears were still streaming down my face. When he looked down, for a fraction of a second I could have sworn there was sadness in his eyes. But he quickly changed that into a small comforting smile, or his best attempt at comfort.

I sighed as I pulled away from him slightly, just enough that his arms were around me, but there was space between us. My hands were on his chest, and I stared at them as I spoke.

"What do we do now?.." I said quietly, more to myself then to him.

One of his hands were not gently rubbing my back. His voice came out softly yet firm. "Well.. I suppose things are going to be the same. Only hopefully now you wont keep pushing me away." The last part he said with a slight chuckle.

I gave him a very small smile back. Suddenly I felt his hands on my face. I looked up at him, and was awe struck when I saw the look on his face. He had a genuine smile. Not a big smile, but a small, loving smile. His eyes we're looking down into mine, his eyes looked so blissful. His face looked so relaxed and.. happy?

Whatever it was, it was new. I felt a smile come to my lips as he leaned down to kiss me. I craned my neck back a bit, and slightly moved my lips closer to his. Ready to kiss him.

But suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the entrance. We both froze, and our eyes glanced to the side.

"Madara! Got some news, Madara!" We could hear Kisame's voice loud and clear, booming through the halls of the base.

Madara immediately got annoyed and made a slight growling noise, I couldn't help but giggle at the sound. It was like he was an animal who had just been taken away from his food.

His eyes came back to mine and he gave me a soft smile, once again. Just as before it had an affect on me, only now my heart skipped a beat. He leaned back down to kiss me, once again.

"Madara!" I could hear Kisame's voice a little too clearly. I began to panic as I realize that he was nearing my door. My eyes widened and I managed to push Madara back, hard enough to where he landed, seated on my bed. I went back to leaning against my dresser, like I had when me and Madara had first began to talk.

Madara looked at me confused, just then the door slammed open, Kisame obviously standing at the door. Kisame looked between us, and everything was silent. My attention had turned to Kisame, but Madara was now staring at me. I didn't have to look to feel his anger.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kisame said with a nervous laugh, obviously feeling the tension in the room.

Before anything else could be said, I quickly responded, "No. Just a talk. What's up? You said you had news?"

Kisame gave a weird look but responded, "Yeah.." He looked to Madara and continued, "Sasuke caught the eight-tails. He's on his way to the rendezvous point now, should be there soon."

Madara was looking down at the floor right now, staring intently at the floor with anger. He was holding his hands tightly in front of him. You could tell he was really mad and he was gripping his hands too hard because they were shaking.

"Madara.." I began. But he quickly got up and began to walk out the door. As he was walking he spoke, "Then we should be on our way. I want you both to be out of sight but close by. Sasuke is unpredictable and I don't want any unexpected trouble."

He stopped by the door, facing the hallway, as he spoke once again. "Understood?"

"Yes." I said quietly, not really wanting to stay much of anything. I hadn't been on a mission or even fought in a while, but this sounded easy enough.

Kisame gave a slight chuckle as he said, "Well boss man, I was kind of hoping for the day to myself. I've had nothing but missions for the past month or so now. Not only my missions, but the missions that would be Seitsuki's."

It was silent for a minute. I was in slight shock from his last sentence. He had been taking my missions?

Then Kisame spoke again, "Besides I think Seitsuki can handle this. She's one tough little firecracker. And anyway she has you there."

It was silent once again until Madara spoke, "Fine. Just don't stick around the base. I don't need you messing anything up."

We all knew that Kisame "taking time off" meant he was going to be drinking. And since he can't drink all the time, he drinks a hell of a lot when he does.

Kisame smiled, "Yes, sir."

And with that Madara walked off. I though Kisame would leave to, but instead he closed the door and sat down on my bed. I was still leaning against the dresser, my arms crossed in front of me. Kisame just sat there looking at me.

He gave me a big smile, "So how are you little one?"

I laughed a little, Kisame had been doing this while he was around in between missions. That in between time only lasted for about twenty minuets, but he'd still do the same thing. Of course, he wanted to keep checking up on me. He knew how badly I was damaged after Itachi..

I gave him a small smile and moved away from the dresser to grab my cloak, hanging in the closet. I spoke as I walked. "I've been doing better.."

"Well that's good." He said in a soft voice.

It was silent between us. He was looking at me. It felt like he knew that I was hiding something. More specificly Madara. I have no idea if he did know, but even if he did he wouldn't say anything.

He got off my bed and walked to the door. He spoke happily as he spoke, "Well I'm off to my day off!"

I laughed a little at his cheerfulness. Kisame always had a way of making me smile. I turned to look at the door, only to see Madara standing there. Only now he looked more like "Tobi."

He wore his orange mask that always makes me think of lollipops, and his Akatsuki cloak. I don't know if I was happy or sad that I couldn't see his face. I knew he was angry. And I don't really know if that's something I want to confront.

"Ready to go?" He said, his voice blank.

I slipped on my cloak and looked to him, he was already halfway out the door. "Yeah.." I whispered as I followed him.


	18. Twisted

Another update! Yay!

**Enjoy! Please Review!**** ^.^**

* * *

On the way to meet with Sasuke it was silent. We knew that we had time to waste because we were so much closer to the rendezvous point. So instead of running or jumping across trees, we walked.

Madara was in front of me by about ten feet, and I wasn't complaining. I made sure to stay just that distant from him. I know that he's angry and I have a good guess as to why. I stared at my feet as I walked now, just thinking to myself.

Why is he so mad? I mean I know he is, but why isn't he saying anything? It's not like him to hold back anger. I don't know if I want him to say anything or not. I mean part of me would rather not talk about it, but the tension in the air was so.. uncomfortable.

I kept walking, these thoughts repeating in my head. Then suddenly I ran softly into Madara, who was standing still, looking at me. I knew we weren't at the spot yet because we were still standing in the middle of the forest, and his mask was off.

I looked at him, and the anger in his eyes was very apparent. He lifted his hand up, and on instinct I shut my eyes and clenched my fist.

I was getting ready for the feeling of pain, but it didn't come. Instead his hand landed softly on my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes. Though his movements were gentle, his gaze was still the same. He gently pushed me back, his hand on my shoulder, and my back hit a tree.

I really didn't know what to think right then. Everything seemed so confusing. His look screamed anger and pain, but his touch was calm and comforting.

I looked up at him once again, but as I did, his lips crashed down on mine. It wasn't a soft kiss, but it wasn't rough either. Hesitantly I kissed back.

He stopped and looked into my eyes, just an inch away from my face. He closed his eyes for a minuet. I looked at him, worried. Until finally he opened his eyes, and what I saw was the worse thing I could think of at the time. His eyes looked glassy, and behind that was the sharingan. His gaze was deadly, and I could have sworn that at that moment he was ready to kill me.

Then he spoke, his voice sounding venomous, "If you ever push me away again you'll regret it."

I began to shake so hard that you could basically hear my body hitting against the tree. I knew that Madara was capable of destroying me. I didn't think he would though.. until now.

He turned and began walking, giving me a motion with his hand to follow him.

* * *

Thankfully Sasuke and his team didn't try anything stupid. They handed over the body and then left. It was very boring actually. They sat in the middle of this place that led to another part of the base that we can't get to through our main one. And I hid in the nearby forest. Not too far from them, masking my chakra.

After they were gone, I came out of hiding and stood ten feet behind where Madara was sitting. I expected to go home after, but no of course not.

"We're going to extract the beast from him now. The others are already there, I informed Zetsu to tell Kisame so it wont be an issue." He said this as he got up.

"Yes, sir." I responded quietly

Suddenly I heard a dark chuckle come from him. I looked up and his mask was now off. He was looking over his shoulder to me, his eyes still as the sharingan.

"So the only way I can get respect from you is through fear? Good to know." his voice came out darker than ever.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist, I don't know why I reacted the way I did, but it was instinct. "What the hell is up with you? Don't act all sweet and loving towards me and then threaten me!" I yelled to him.

Suddenly he was in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me so I was directly in front of him.

I never though words could make me feel so bad.. His voice was mad, yet sounded weak, almost like he was shaking. But if he was I couldn't feel it. "Then don't say you love me.. and then toss me aside whenever anyone comes around."

Immediately after he said this, he let go of my shoulders and picked up the eight-tails body, then started to walk away.

I stood there silently for a minuet, watching him walk away. I couldn't help but feel that the reason I didn't want to move on was Itachi. I mean I know it isn't. At first that's all I thought it was. But now I truly believe there is more to it.

Part of me still wanted Itachi, more than anything. That will never go away.

But there Madara was.. walking away from me.. And it wasn't until he was out of my sight.. that I felt the tears pouring down my face.

* * *

"It's nice of you to finally join us Seitsuki." I heard Kisame say in a happy voice as I finally came to seal the beast. Madara had shown up about five minuets before me.

I pretty much ignored everyone and jumped up onto my spot on the hands of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Though I had been in the Akatsuki before, I had never really done this. I didn't have a ring and there was really no need for me. But with such few members now left, we needed everyone. But of course Pein and Konan weren't here, they were in search of the nine-tails.

The spot I had now, was the right ring finger. Itachi's old spot and ring..

* * *

The extraction of the eigth-tails was a faliure, considering it was a fake. That only made Madara's mood so much worse.

Kisame had left to enjoy the rest of the day drinking, and Zetsu never really was at the base. He would show up randomly, but not much.

Madara transported back to the base, and I did the same, in hopes of not making matters worse. Which I think was the right decision.

I transported immediately to my room, and I guess I shouldn't have been shocked when I saw Madara standing there in front of me. I looked up at him, and his face was blank. I couldn't tell if he was mad or not, that kind of made it worse.

"So what do we do about the eight-tails now?.." I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I deal with it. And you know that's not why I'm in here." Madara said in a firm voice.

I sighed slightly, "Do you really think this is the time to talk about us?" I asked as I looked up again to him, "I mean we have a really situation with the eight-tails. He knows that he's our next target and that we'll be after him."

"And that's my problem to deal with. We're going to talk about." He said glaring down at me.

I really don't know how I looked, probably a little afraid. "Talk then.." I said quietly, deciding that looking away wouldn't be smart.

He sighed, "This thing between you and me is idiotic."

That's when I realized what it was. It wasn't just about Itachi. It was Madara. There's still the danger of what we do. I'm so afraid of loving and losing again that I don't want to risk it. And with all the fighting we do and what's bound to come, it will just happen again.

I responded, "I know. Which is why I can't do this.."

The quickly restated. "No. I mean, you're an idiot."

I gave him a look, basically showing that I was not happy about his comment.

His face all the sudden turned upset and he looked away and sighed, "I mean.. I don't mean that."

I was about to respond when he interrupted, this time looking at me with slight disappointment in his eyes, "No. I think I do.

I stepped back a little and said with sarcasm, "Wow, after saying all these loving things, you'll definitely convince me to change my mind."

He stepped forward and gave me a glare, "I'm serious. Yeah this relationship might not have started out right, but you have the twisted mentality where everything is doomed. Of course we're going to fail if you're too afraid to even admit to anyone you're with me."

At this point I was glaring back at him, "You know there is nothing more dangerous than a man who think's he knows everything."

I was about to walk past him, to the door, when he grabbed my arm and turned me so I was facing him again.

"Seitsuki, what is the bad in being with me? It just turns out that you fell for me just as much as I fell for you. There is nothing wrong with that!" his eyes we're now a mixture of anger and sadness, I couldn't tell which one was more dominant.

"Except for the fact that every man I've been with has died!" I said, not even bothering to try to pull away.

"Which is exactly the attitude you have that I'm talking about! I know the risk of what we do. I also know that it will all be worth it in the end. I have nothing to worry about. Besides I enjoy our work! It's fun." he said, his voice shaking more and more as he spoke. Almost like he was on the verge of crying and yelling.

I widened my eyes, giving him a disbelief "Fun? The last person I know who believed that blew himself up because he had so much 'fun' on the job." I said, feeling the tears come to my eyes.

He sighed and let go of my arm, "Look. I'm not saying we shouldn't take our work seriously."

I interrupted before he could speak again, "Then what? That I should just turn my frown upside down? I wish I could! But this isn't the kind of job where you can just hang up your cloak at the end of the night and snuggle with your honey."

"But why? Why can't it be?" He said, now obviously very frustrated with me.

I suddenly couldn't hold in my own anger anymore, yelling at him, "Because I tried it? Remember? Deidara! Itachi! And everytime it just fell apart! And then I'm left here to fight thus pain on my own!"

I could tell he was fed up now. He gave a dark laugh and then threw his arms to the side, yelling. "Welcome to the story of the world! Things fall apart, Seitsuki! And the pain- it comes and goes! But the way that we both can manage is by doing this together. Pulling each other through. If you weren't thinking so selfishly you'd see that."

For a moment I felt truly sorry, until he called me selfish. Is it selfish to not what to go through pain if I don't have to? Maybe. But it's not wrong. How could he know? He doesn't understand how I feel, how I felt when Itachi died.

My body was shaking, and I clenched mt fist tight on my sides. My voice came out firm, soft, and yet angry. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You barely know me."

I once again tried to reach for the door but this time he moved so he blocked me.

His voice now seemed desperate, "I know that it's not just about the risk we take as Akatsuki. I know it has a lot to do with the guy who did you wrong. Not telling you about your past and not telling you that he knew he would die."

I glared at him after this, I didn't want to hear this. Not now, not ever again. What did it matter? It's the past and nothing can change that. I looked down, and I could feel the tears threatening to come out of my eyes.

He continued, "But I think most of all that you want to be in pain and stay in that dark place. Maybe you think it's safer there."

I looked up to him, "You are so out of line."

"No. I'm not." His face softened and he gently grabbed my shoulders, moving his face closer to mine, "Look.. Me and you have a good chance of being together. And the fact that you're too much of a coward to try i-"

I had heard enough and interrupted him once again. I finished his sentence "is my business. So why don't you leave me alone?"

He slowly let go, standing up straight. His mouth clenched shut and his eyes glassy. I moved to the door and opened it. He probably expected me to walk out, but I opened it and looked to him. He knew what I meant.

"Fair enough." he said as walked through the door.

I closed the door behind me and stood there for a moment. I was doing the right thing.. I know I am. Hurting that much.. it's not worth it.

Before I had even know what was happening. I was on my knees, holding my face, crying..


	19. I Remember xDeidaraLemonx

Update! Hooray!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**ENJOY! ^.^**

* * *

I looked out to the clouds. The wind blowing my hair from my face. The sun was comfortably to the side, where it wouldn't be blinding me. It was the perfect moment.

"This is beautiful.." I spoke to the man with his arms wrapped around me. His head was resting on the top of my head, his long hair occasionally tickling my skin.

He had brought me here on our six month anniversary. He was always so romantic and sweet. Yeah, he didn't always show it, or even seem like it. But he really was.

"Yes it is." he said with a cocky grin. "I knew you'd love it."

I laughed a little at this and turned around facing him. I looked up to him and he gave my lips a small peck. I giggled and gave him one back.

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him, deeply kissing me.

As the kiss broke he kissed my forehead. "I love you Tsuki-chan."

I smiled at my nick name. "I love you too Dei-kun."

* * *

I threw one of Deidara's clay sculptures at him. He dodged it just enough that it hit the wall behind him, shattering. We both were in his room.

"What the hell is your obsession with him?" I screamed at him, as I moved to him, ready to hit him.

He grabbed both my wrist with both his hands, and pushed me against the wall, holding me there. His eyes bore into mine, glaring at me.

I growled and kicked at him but nothing worked. "It's time to get over it! Itachi beat you! So what? That doesn't mean you have to kill him!"

His grip tightened and his eyes hardened. "Why the hell do you care? It's my choice if I want to or not!"

I glared back, "I care because you'll die trying!"

This seemed to sting him, but he continued to stand his ground. "You don't believe I'm strong enough to beat him? Thanks for all the support, Love!" he said as he pushed my wrist into the wall and pushed himself off the wall to back away.

I rolled my eyes and clenched my fist at my sides. He's so fucking egotistical. "I don't know! But even if you did, he still doesn't deserve to die!"

He looked at me with disbelief, "Really? He killed his entire family!"

Before thinking I shot out, "And you've killed plenty of innocent people so by that logic you deserve to die too!"

He glared at me, and although I knew I probably shouldn't have said that, I stood my ground.

He walked towards me and got in my face, "You so sure I'm the one obsessed? You seem to care so much about how he turns out. So much so that you wish death on your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes and said behind clenched teeth, "I'm trying to talk you out of it because I don't want you to die."

But he completely seemed to ignore me, "He takes everything. My dignity and now my girlfriend!" As he said this he pushed me back.

I opened my mouth to say something, but his mouth covered mine. His tongue shot into my mouth and completely dominated my mouth. We had made out before but not like this. He was being so rough and the only emotion going through him was anger.

As he pulled away his forehead rested against mine. He was glaring into my eyes, daring me to speak. I had never seen him like this before, and it truly scared me.

"I guess I'll just have to make sure there's not even a thought of him left. I'll make sure that all you can think of is me." These words wouldn't have been so bad, if his voice wasn't so threatening.

Before I could say anything his mouth was back over mine and once of his hands were trailing up my stomach, underneath my shirt.

My eyes widened in surprise and I had no idea what to do. Me and Deidara had been together for a little less then seven months now. Sure we had kissed and made out, but it never went further than that. And as far as I could remember, I never had another boyfriend. This was so new to me.

I knew that I wasn't opposed to going further with Deidara, but not like this.

I turned my head to the side and said softly. "Deidara stop.."

His hand trailed up higher as he was now kissing my neck. I put my hands onto his chest and gently tried to push him off, "Deidara please stop!"

He didn't move his hand but his eyes were now glaring into mine, "Why? Would you rather have Itachi's hands on you?"

I looked at him with a said look and said in a pleading voice, "No Deidara that's no-"

But before I could finish he interrupted. "Then what's stopping you? Am I not good enough for you now?"

Before I could respond to that, his mouth once again covered mine. My hands were still on his chest but I didn't have the strength to push him away.

His hand was now under my bra, gently massaging my breast. It was a new feeling, and though this isn't how I wanted this. It felt good. The mouth on his hand was now rubbing it's tongue gently around my nipple, as he was massaging. I moaned a little and this gave his the opportunity to once again dominate my mouth.

I just gave in let him do whatever he wanted. I do love him and trust him, hopefully he'll realize that. He moved his hand so that now he was lifting off my shirt still leaving my bra, then immediately after he took his shirt off.

He picked me up and threw me onto his bed. Before I could move at all, he was over me. His knees in between my legs. He leaned down and started biting and sucking my neck.

I bit my lip, trying not to protest. Sure everything he was doing felt good, but he was being so quick and rough. That's not how I wanted my first time to be. But at the same time, I didn't want him to feel like I wanted anyone else but him right now. I was afraid that if I tried to push him away or stop him, that he'd leave me and never come back.

I really do love him..

One hand moved behind my back to unhook my bra. Once he did, he threw it off and moved his head down to my chest. His hand once again repeated it's first action while his actual mouth my now sucking and gently nibbling my other nipple.

I moaned and arched my back slowly. I could feel the smirk growing on him face.

He kissed up from my chest to my neck once again. Now both his hands were trailing down my sides. He pulled off my pants, and I instantly began to panic, but I kept it to myself.

Suddenly I could feel one of his hands moving slowly under my panties. He first began by rubbing my entrance softly, his fingers slightly playing with the folds. I had never been touched there at all before and it left a weird sensation, that made me want his touch more.

I closed my eyes moaning softly, letting this feeling wash over me. It was gentle and calm, yet left this feeling of need.

Suddenly I felt one of his fingers push inside me fast. My eyes widened and I let out a little gasp. He looked down on me with a slight smile as his finger began to pump in and out of me slowly.

I bit my lip, trying to hold back moans. But then I could no longer as I felt not only another finger enter and the pumping get faster, but the tongue on his hand was now licking my clit. I moaned loud and arched my back to his touch.

I looked to him and his eyes had widened slightly. He pulled off his pants and boxers with his free hand and then stopped his other hand to pull down my panties.

He leaned down to me and started kissing me deeply, this time I completely kissed back. As we were kissing I could feel his erection against my leg. When he stopped kissing and he began to position himself between my legs, I looked down. I had seen a naked man before. Mostly for medical reasons when learning medical ninjutsu. But I had never seen a man hard, and Deidara's size scared the living hell out of me.

He leaned down, kissing my neck and collarbone once again, trying to calm me down. It seemed to work, but then I felt as he pushed slowly into me.

The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was like you were being stabbed and the knife wound kept stretching out to make the pain worse.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard to keep from screaming. Deidara was completely still, waiting for me to get use to it. Once my body relaxed he began to move.

He began slow and soft but gradually got faster and harder. I would moan and wrap my legs around his waist. And he just kept pumping in and out of me until we both reached our high, and he laid down next to me.

It wasn't ideal for my first time.. But I was happy it was Deidara. No one can replace the sort of love you have for your first. And that's exactly what Deidara was. My first.

* * *

-Present Day-

Night had come, and this day had been exhausting. I got up off the floor and walked into the bathroom.

When I was in the shower, I stood there for awhile, running my fingers through my hair. While doing that I could vaguely feel my heart skip a beat as I remembered how Madara would sometimes run his fingers through my hair when we kissed. It made me shudder.

I rose my head up, my eyes closed and my mouth open, letting the water sprinkle into my mouth. As I put my head down my hands came up against the wall in front of me. The water now just getting the back of my head and running down my back. It was truly relaxing.

Suddenly I felt all of the weight of the day and started to cry, once again. I slid slowly down the wall and onto the bath floor. I sat under the water, pulling my knees close to me.

~Madara's P.O.V~

After the argument with Seitsuki I had walked to my room, and just closed the door behind me. I haven't moved from that spot since.

I'll never understand her. If you really love someone, you would do anything to be with them. Regardless of the risk.

How is it fair that just because it didn't work out for her before, that it gets taken out on me?..

All this time, I've been chasing after her. Should I do the same this time?..

~Seitsuki's P.O.V~

After getting out of the shower, I braided my hair as quickly as I could. Then after I twisted the braid into a bun and tied it, leaving two thick strands of my hair to dry on there own and curl. I changed into a pair of panties and a silk night gown I've had for years.

I turned the lights off, leaving only the moon light shining through my window. I climbed into my bed, and tried to sleep.

I ended up just looking out the window, trying to keep my mind calm.

Suddenly I could hear Itachi's voice whisper in my ear, "You've said it yourself.. at night, when you look through a window,.. you want to run.. I'm just trying to make sure you don't go anywhere.."

I felt a quick shock of pain go through my heart, and closed my eyes for a moment.

As I opened my eyes, something strange had occurred to me.

I didn't want to run anymore..

_Then it happened.._

~Madara's P.O.V~

I had somehow ended up leaning against the wall closest to my door, just staring blankly at the floor. When I heard a scream and something crash hard.

I jumped instantly recognizing the scream. Seitsuki.

I ran as fast as I could straight to her room. When I opened the door my eyes instantly widened at the sight.

Her body was convulsing on the floor and it was like her head was glowing with chakra. Her hands had moved to her head, gripping at any hair or skin she could. Her screaming didn't stop even for a second.

As soon as I made a move to get her the glowing stopped and her body stopped moving.

I stood there frozen. Not knowing what to do. I opened my mouth to call put her name but nothing came out.

After what seemed like forever, she turned onto her side, facing away from me.

I began to walk to her. But he voice rang out, "Don't come near me."

Usually I wouldn't listen, I was never one for orders. But she seemed so.. intense. I had no idea what to do even if I could touch her.

"Seitsuki.." My voice came out pathetically weak.

"I remember." She said after a minuet of silence, her voice just above a whisper.

I began to take a few steps toward her, and she didn't try to stop me. That only made things seem worse. "Remember what?" I finally asked.

The room was silent, all you could here was soft breathing. I'm not sure if it was mine or her's.

But her voice rang out, and as it did, the world seemed to stand still.

"Everything.."


	20. Memories

Okay so this chapter is pretty short compared to others lately, but it has some answers in it :)

(Oh and for anyone who doesn't already know, Tobi did train Itachi before he massacred his clan, but obviously in secret. Not just my writing but really. That kinda blew my mind.)

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

I walked up slowly to Seitsuki. I knelt down beside her, waiting for a reaction. But she wouldn't move at all. I put my hand on her arm, and still nothing.

I turned her so she was now laying on her side. As I looked at her she kept her eyes half lidded as tears were pouring down the sides of her face.

"Seitsuki.." I said quietly, trying to find any sign of her.

Her eyes quickly darted towards me. Before I knew it she was sitting up and her arms were around my neck, clinging to me tightly.

"I remember everything. My past. My family. My life! Everything!" She screamed as her tears were soaking my shoulders.

I wanted so bad to put my arms around her and comfort her, but if she really remembered everything.. Then why is she seeking comfort in me?..

* * *

-Flashback- (Seitsuki's P.O.V)

I threw my kunai at a target that Sasuke had set up for me. It his dead in the middle. I turned to the eight-year-old Sasuke, grinning at him.

"I did it!" I said as I ran up to him and hugged him.

He laugh and hugged me back, "I guess that means I'm a good teacher since you did it on your first try!"

We both laughed and continued to train with basics. We had learned jutsu's but I had never done any target practice. Which is why I was so proud of myself, and also why we were only doing the basic stuff.

After a few hours we realized how late it was we both cleaned up the training area, picking up weapons.

"Sorry for making you late Sasu-kun!" I said as I handed him the last of his weapons.

"It's okay, I'll just run back home!" he said, as he gave me a hug. Then he started to run home and waved in my direction, "See you tomorrow!" I could here him yelling from a distance.

I turned in the direction closest to the road leading to my house, since I didn't live in the Uchiha estate. (Atleast that's what I call it.)

* * *

As I was walking home, I kept hearing noises in the distance. I ignored it at first, thinking it was probably just my mom trying to scare me. She had done it once before when she was out late and new I wasn't home yet. That's just the way she's always been.

She told me earlier that day that she would be staying over late at Sasuke's house with his mother. They would hang out from time to time.

As the noise got louder, I turned expecting to see my mother. But nothing was there.

I started to panic a little, and on instinct I ran. I didn't get very far before I saw someone standing not too far from me. I stopped and looked to see a man wearing a flame-patterned orange mask that had a eye-hole on his right side. He had long hair and wore a completely black outfit.

I don't know what it was about this guy, but seeing him calmed me down.

He began to walk towards me and I stood in place. As he was near me he knelt down to my height, seeing as I was eight-years-old and considerably short at the time.

"What's your name?" his deep voice came out soothingly.

"Seitsuki.." I answered immediately, "What's yours?"

He gave a little chuckle, "Well now I can't tell you that just yet, but for now just call me Tobi."

I nodded and just stood there waiting for him to speak again, but he didn't. I broke the silence, "Tobi-sama I have to go home now. My mom will be mad if I come home too late."

I couldn't see his face, but he seemed to be thinking what I had said over.

His hand coming towards my neck was the last thing I remember before all there was, was darkness.

* * *

-Madara's P.O.V-

After knocking out the young girl I picked her up and began to walk away. After a while I saw Itachi appear before me. He had enough sense to just come right out.

"What do you want with her?" Itachi asked with an angered voice.

I smirked slightly, "I know you have a past with this girl, which means you must sense the power from her as well."

This seemed to anger him more. "Don't do this to her. This wasn't what her mother wanted for her! As soon as she finds out her mother died she'll want to honor that! Just let her go."

I pondered this for a moment. Knowing that he was right. "Well you may be right, but it's too late now. She saw me, and I can't have that potentially come back to haunt me. I'll have to kill her."

Itachi's eyes widened, "Please no!" he said as he began to walk towards me, for her.

But I just jumped back so I was a good distance away. "Then what do you purpose I do then?"

He didn't hesitate as he answered, "I'll take away her memories."

After weighing the pros and cons I decided to let him do it. I put her down gently on the ground and backed up, I wouldn't give him a chance to attack me.

As he walked towards her he performed some hand signs before he placed his hand on her head. His hand and her head began to glow blue with chakra. But the suddenly both their bodies turned white and they were gone. Transportation jutsu. Something I never should have taught him.

* * *

-Itachi's P.O.V-

After taking her memory, I transported her to a place just outside of a non-ninja village.

It was better for her not to know.. Better for her if she just never remembered..

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead before I disappeared into the forest.

* * *

-Present Day-

-Madara's P.O.V-

Finally my arms came up to her, one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. I didn't move at all, just letting her cry on my shoulder.

After a while she stopped and backed up to look at me. Her eyes were on mine. I expected sadness or anger, but instead I saw the sames eyes I had once seen many years ago. The eyes of a curious young child.

She just looked at me, her eyes darting all over my face, searching for something.

"That man with the flame mask, that was you wasn't it?" She asked, almost like she was asking it she was right about test answer.

I slowly nodded, not sure of how to react. Or how she would react.

I was surprised when I saw a small smile form on her lips. "But you didn't get rid of my memories did you?" She said in a knowing voice.

My eyes widened a bit, surprised that she would know that. Once again I nodded.

She gave me a big smile and a quick hug before she got up. As she was about to lay back down in her bed she said, "Good. That's all I needed to know."

As she laid in her bed, I just sat there in shock. Suddenly I heard her say, "Are you just going to sit there forever?"

I looked up to see her staring at me from the edge of the bed. Looking at me with a small smile.

I got up and moved to her bed side, and sat down there. After a moment of silence, I asked, "How did you know?"

She was still giving me a smile as she said, "Because you were trying to save me. From the massacre. I mean I know Itachi wouldn't have killed me, but if you didn't take me, I would have saw it. And I'm glad I didn't."

* * *

-Seitsuki's P.O.V-

After I said this, Madara was staring down at the floor. Instead of prying for him to say something I just laid on my side with my eyes closed, acting like I was trying to fall asleep.

"I didn't do it for you.." He finally said after a while. He continued, "I knew that you would be powerful. I saw something in you, something I could use. If you had broken down because of the massacre, it would be a possibility that you wouldn't want to fight or kill. I did it for me.."

"I know." I answered without hesitation. Even though my eyes were closed I could feel them now on me. I continued. "But regardless of the reason why, you saved me. And I thank you for that."

After that it was silent, and before I could get a response from him, I really did fall asleep.


	21. Middle of the night xMadaraLemonx

Next Update!

So most of this chapter is a lemon. Yeah I worked a little harder on this one, but at the same time I was half asleep. Hmm.. don't know how this'll turn out.

Oh well!

Please Review!

**Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

-Seitsuki's P.O.V-

Although I had been exhausted, somehow I ended up waking up in the middle of the night. I was on my side, my eyes still closed. I could feel an arm around me, and I could feel as someone was pushing my hair behind my ear.

I sighed a little in contentment, knowing it was Madara. I opened my eyes to see, Madara staring at me through half-lidded eyes. I smiled at him, my eyes still half way shut as well.

I gently grabbed the hand that had been playing with my hair, and moved it to my lips. I gently kissed his hand and said sheepishly, "I was half afraid that you had run off while I was sleeping."

He gave me a small smile, but his eyes looked somewhat sad.

"I wouldn't do that to you.." He said barely above a whisper.

I opened my eyes fully now and looked at him. I moved closer to him, cuddling into his chest.

"It's not like you haven't disappeared from my life before.." I said quietly.

I felt his body tense as I said that. He knew I meant when I was little.. How I just woke up in a village one day. I still can't make sense as to why.. Did he decided he didn't want me around anymore?

I was brought out of my thoughts as his hands went to the back of my head, and the other on my back, holding me close to him.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I'll never make that mistake again.."

* * *

-Madara's P.O.V-

She of course thought I meant abandon her.. But she obviously didn't know that Itachi had saved her from me.. I was going to kill her.

Part of me thought I should tell her the truth. But I just couldn't risk that. She had never willingly just came into my arms.. Never showed any signs of affection.. Not like this.

I needed this from her. I couldn't let anything take this away from me, not even the truth.

Suddenly I felt her lift her head and softly moved her lips to mine. My eyes widened slightly, but I didn't hesitate to kiss back. I let my eyes close, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips.

* * *

-Seitsuki's P.O.V-

I let my eyes close, as I felt Madara kissing me back. After a moment I smiled against his lips. I could then feel him do the same.

"What?" he asked, his lips still against mine.

I pushed my lips softly against his again before I said, "Just feels nice."

He kept his smile and kissed my lips a little harder this time, but still gently.

"I bet I could make it feel even better." He said with a cocky smirk.

I laughed a little and put my arms around his neck and I kissed him with just a little more force than he had used.

I opened my eyes just as he did. Our eyes met and I could see the mischievous look in them. I know my own eyes held a teasing look as my knee pushed between his legs.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." I said with a smirk of my own and as my knee lifted up slowly to gently hit his crotch.

The hand he laid behind my head now pushed my lips to his. I kissed back with just as much force. One of my hands were on the back of his neck, while the other was laced in his hair.

The hand that he had on my back had now moved under my nightgown, slowly pulling it up. As he did this, he was licking at my bottom lip. Usually I would tease him, but right now I just wanted him.

I opened my mouth and rubbed my tongue softly against his, welcoming him as he entered my mouth. I felt him relax a little as I did this, gently playing with my tongue.

After a few moments, he parted lips with me to lift my night gown over my head. He softly pushed me onto my back and kissed me once again. My arms were now just around his neck, and moving down to his shoulders. His fingers were hooking on my panties, as he slowly slid them down my legs. After my panties were off, he now moved his knees between my legs.

Not once did he break our kiss. As my hands reached his shoulders I realized something very important. I was naked and he was still fully clothed.

I pout slightly against his lips and he pulled back with a slight chuckle, "What is it?"

I decided to act a little childish to see how he would react. I crossed my arms over my chest, while in reality just pushing my breast up more. And kept my pout as I said, "It's not fair! I'm naked and you still have all your clothes on!"

I could see a slight blush go across his face. It was the first time I had ever seen that! I could tell that the act he played as Tobi for the past decade or so was really part of his personality that he didn't want to show without a mask.

He chuckled a little and said, "You can feel free to undress me." He finished with a grin.

I inwardly smiled at my childish idea's. I could tell that Madara secretly loved this.

I snaked my hands down his shoulder and to the hem of his shirt. I began to tug gently at the shirt, and looked down frustrated.

I whined a little and said with a pout, "Will you do it for me?"

His eyes widened and he moved his face to the crook of my neck, just laying there. I was confused for a moment until I felt the heat of his face against my shoulder. He had to be blushing like crazy for his face to heat up that much.

Finally he spoke, although lightly muffled against my shoulder, "P-Please stop it.."

I felt the grin on my face grow, "But why?" I asked with a still slightly childish voice.

He did nothing but shake his head against my shoulder.

So I decided to do the one thing he hated the absolute most, "Whats wrong, T-O-B-I?" I said dragging out the name in a childish voice, poking at his face.

Immediately I felt him lift off of my shoulder and his lips crashed hard onto mine. I kissed back but groaned as he pulled back.

"I want you to say my real name, and that's what you'll say, not the fake one. " He demanded, slightly annoyed.

I pretended to act confused and said, "What do you mean, T-O-B-I?"

At first his eyes narrowed, but then he suddenly smirked.

"Fine. I'll play your game." he said as he kissed down my neck. I moaned softly as he kissed right down between my breast. The feeling made me shiver. He was now licking slowly down my stomach.

I bit my lip as he was getting extremely close to my pussy But just as he almost right there he moved right down to my thigh and lifted my leg up as he kissed down my leg all the way to my feet.

I took in a breath of frustration, that I slowly let out as he began to kiss back down my leg. My breath caught in my throat once again as he leaned down. But much to my disappointment, he began to kiss my inner thigh.

I let out a groan of frustration.

"What's wrong, Tsuki-Chan?" I heard him say in the voice he always faked as Tobi.

I bit my lip slightly, regretting the torture I had started. "You know what's wrong." I growled slightly.

I could feel the smirk against my thigh as he lightly sucked there, "What do you mean, Sei-sama?" he said once again in his Tobi voice.

I whined a little, "Stop teasing me.."

He licked up slightly higher. "Then tell me what you want." His voice still the same.

I sighed a little at the feeling of him moving closer, "Y-You know what I want.." I stuttered, embarrassed at what he was asking me to say.

He looked up at me and tilted his head in question, "What, Seitsuki-sama?"

Suddenly an idea popped in my head that I knew would drive him crazy. I slowly moved my hands down my body, stopping at my thighs. I held onto my thighs and spread my legs wide open.

"I want your mouth here." I said with a slight moaning sound to my voice, and bit my lip after.

I felt his grip on my leg get tighter as he quickly moved down to my pussy. My hands were now on the back of his head, as he was pumping his tongue in and out. I gripped his hair and moaned each time his tongue would pump deeper in me.

Suddenly his tongue was replaced with two fingers and he was now sucking my clit hard. My hips instinctively moved forward, begging for more.

He slipped in another finger, moving faster and harder, his mouth sucking harder and his tongue licking at my clit.

My head was spinning and I gripped his hair as I came, screaming, "Madara!"

He kept moving his fingers and sucking slightly, letting me ride out my orgasm. He licked my cum off his fingers, then moved back up, kissing my neck.

I moved my head to the side, loving the feeling of his lips against my neck. He slowly kissed up to my ear, nibbling softly, then whispering, "I told you that you'd say my real name."

I was still panting slightly, but decided that I wasn't going to keep letting him tease me like this. I slowly reached up his shirt, rubbing his chest. I lifted his shirt off and slid down my bed, kissing his chest.

He watched me cautiously, knowing I was up to something. I reached his pants and pulled them off, leaving his boxers still. I moved back up, licking his chest this time.

He made a very soft moan but tried his best to hide it. I slowly pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. He looked up to me, his eyes looking over my body.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered softly, "Madara.." As I did this I hand moved my hand behind me and was running one finger from the base to his dick to the head.

"Hm?" he asked, trying to hide a moan. I don't think he was use to such gentle treatment, I could tell he loved it.

I bit his ear softly and gently rubbed at his slit, feeling the pre-cum. I whispered into his ear, "I really want you right now.."

I could feel him throbbing against me.

I was now running my finger tips up and down his dick, occasionally stopping to rub the head. I continued, "I can feel myself, hot.. wet.. waiting for you.."

His nails were now digging into my sides and he had taken a deep breath in, trying to calm down.

I had now moved so that he could feel how wet I was, just at the base of his dick. I was slowly moving up and down, rubbing my pussy against it.

I whispered to him, "I need to feel you in me.."

He was now biting his lip and rubbing my hips, trying hard not to do anything.

As the head was now just under me I pressed my entire body against his. I nibbled softly on his ear, as I whispered very very softly, "Do you want me?.."

I felt as his gripped my sides and flipped me onto my back. His arms were now around my waist, his legs between mine. He kissed me, immediately forcing my mouth open and invading my mouth. I closed my eyes and moaned softly.

His hands moved from around my waist, to my side, down my hips, and now gripping my thighs. He held my legs apart, still kissing me deeply. I felt as the head of his dick was poking at my entrance.

His grip on my legs got tighter as he slowly slid into me. I moaned loud against his mouth, my tongue now rubbing his.

One of his hands stayed on my thigh while the other came up, and held my hand next to my head. My other hand was now on his chest, I could feel his rapid heartbeat.

It was strange, Madara was moving so slowly, yet hitting my g-spot hard every time. I'd moan loud as he hit it and sigh in contentment as he was moving.

We had stopped kissing, panting heavily, and now he was staring into my eyes. I looked into his and saw something that even shocked me, Love. So much of it just in his eyes.

His hand held onto mine tighter and he had moved his hand onto the bed, holding him up slightly.

I arched my back, pressing my body into his as I really started to feel the full pleasure. I would hear him moan and groan as he moved in and out of me.

We stayed at that pace, and just like that for what seemed like an eternity. But of course all good things come to an end. I cried out his name as I came and my walls clenched tight around him.

And to my surprised he moaned out my name as he came in me. We both still moving out hips, making it last as long as possible.

He laid down to the side looking at me, as I moved onto my side and did the same. He moved his arm around me, and pushed my hair behind my ear. Just as he had when I woke up..


	22. Sunset

Another update! Okay well I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going next with this. Most of the next few chapters will be revolved around flashbacks.

For anyone who's up to date completely with what's going on in Naruto, I bet some people can guess where I'm going. :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling oddly cold. I tried to cling to Madara but noticed that I couldn't feel him. My eyes shot open and I immediately shot my body up. I sat on the bed looking around.

"Madara?.." I called out after a moment.

I turned to look out the window and saw that their was a folder paper on the window sill.

I got up wrapping the sheet around me, the thin fabric the only thing covering me. I sat on the window sill and unfolded the paper.

_I have some things to take care of. Don't know how long I'll be gone. Try not to have too much fun with out me, my love. -Madara_

I sighed and leaned back against the window. He chooses the time when I finally want him with me to leave? I looked out the window and noticed what a peaceful day it was.

I smiled slightly at the warmth I could feel of the sun through the window. I got up and decided to take a walk.

As I got up, I went to my closet. I had some clothes there, clothes I wouldn't wear on a normal basis. I let the sheet drop as I skimmed for something to wear. My hand suddenly hit something that I hadn't thought of in a long time.

It was a white sundress that I had bought a long time ago. I smiled lightly as my fingers touched the fabric.

* * *

-Flashback-

I stood in a hallway in the base in my white sundress. I held up a small device to the living room in the base, where of course most of the Akatsuki were at the time. I had bought the device when I had taken a trip to Tokyo.

I pressed the button on the top of the device that fit perfectly in my hands. I made a big flash as I did.

I smiled a little and turned in around. In the screen of the device I could see the same image I was just looking at.

Deidara was sitting on the couch making a little clay sculpture. And like usual Tobi was bouncing around Deidara. Hidan and Kakuzu were bickering about something off to the side. Itachi was sitting in a lone chair, kind of just staring off into space. Kisame was sitting next to Deidara, chuckling at the hyperactive Tobi.

I smiled as I looked at the screen. But when I looked up they were all staring at me with shock.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan yelled out before anyone.

I giggled slightly and held up the device, "I bought it while I was in Tokyo! The sales person said it was called a digital camera, whatever that means." I said as I turned the camera so they could see the image it kept.

Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi ran up to inspect the electronic device in my hand. Their eyes all seemed to squint at it.

"That's so weird.." Deidara said in awe.

"Yeah, it's like it captured us in some kind of frozen statue." Kisame said with a shiver.

"I don't like it.." Hidan said as well.

"It's like drawing a picture without all the work!" Tobi said with excitment.

I laughed at their expressions but then walked up to Kakuzu, who would never say it, but was just as interested as them. I held it up and he eyed it.

He gently poked at the screen and tilted his head slightly.

"How does it do that?" he asked after a moment.

I shrugged, "Hell if I know!" I smiled at him once again but then turned to show Itachi.

As I did it startled me, I didn't expect him to be right in front of me. Before I could speak he softly grabbed my hand.

"Let's go for a walk." he said as he was dragging me out of the base.

I giggled slightly and just let him drag me. As we finally got out of the base and far enough away. He stopped and looked back to me.

I gave him a small smile, still holding the camera in my hand. But before I knew it Itachi was holding the camera, examining it in his hands.

I watched amused as he turned in around in his hand, trying to figure the device in his hand. He turned the camera so it was facing a tree and hit the button. It made a flash and Itachi looked to see the tree there on the screen.

I watched as his face turned to a satisfied one, seeing as he had figured out how to work it. I could no longer hold back the laugh in my throat as it came out.

He looked to me and gave me a small smile. I stopped laughing as I felt my heart skip a beat. I was still getting use to his smile. We had only been together now for about a two months, and about a week of that I spent alone in Tokyo.

He walked up to me and lifted my chin so I was looking at him. He bent down and softly kissed me. I felt the blush go across my face as I kissed back. Of course we had kissed before, but like I said- still getting use to.

He handed me the camera back and took a hold of my hand. We walked down a path, one I had never noticed, but Itachi had known.

We came up to a cliff that was just above a river. He sat down against a tree and held his arms open.

I smiled softly and moved to him and opened up his cloak. Then I sat so I was sitting in between his legs, leaning my back against his chest. My head rested, comfortably against his shoulder.

His arms were around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. The wind was blowing softly, creating a calming atmosphere.

I sighed in content as he softly kissed my cheek. "So you haven't told me about your trip yet." he said softly.

I laughed a little and said, "Are you worried that I slept with some hot famous guy in Tokyo?"

He frowned slightly and said, "Well now I am."

I laughed a little, "Why is that?"

He nuzzled my neck as he said, "Well I know that your beautiful enough for someone to go after you. And no one was there watching you."

I giggled and said "Well I guess you'll never know."

He groaned in annoyance, but then suddenly I could feel him smirk against my shoulder.

"Well I sure hope not.." he said softly as he kissed up my shoulder and neck. I shivered at the feeling. "Besides.." He continued as he moved close to my ear, whispering now, "How fair would it be for some guy to play with you before I get to?" He said seductively as he gently nibbled on my ear.

We hadn't had sex yet. With all the sexual tension, I don't know how we haven't yet. But he seemed kind of hesitant, like he didn't want to rush into it. Sure I was okay with that, but at times like this it could be frustrating.

"Well who's fault is that?" I said as I turned my head so I was looking at him.

He laughed a little and said, "I guess that would be mine." he said with a little sigh.

I turned around, sitting on my knees in front of him. I leaned towards him and kissed him. I licked his bottom lip, and he let me it. Our tongues played together and I was starting to feel strangely hot. I knew he was starting to as well as he slightly gripped my sides.

He pulled away and then just looked at me as we were both catching our breath. I went in for another kiss but he put his finger to my lips and shook his head.

I pouted, "Why not?"

His eyebrow raised as he said, "You know exactly why."

I sighed. Whenever we would make out like that or he got the urge to go further he'd stop. He would tease me like he just did when he said he "wants to play with me", then just stops.

I sighed once again saying, "I just don't understand you.."

He chuckled a little and ran his fingers through my hair as he spoke. "Its definitely not that I don't want to.. I just don't want to yet." He said with a sigh of his own, showing he was frustrated as well.

My eyebrows furrowed as I said, "Well when? When I'm older? When I'm taller? When I'm stronger? When we've been together a year? When?" I said, obviously building a lot of sexual tension that needs release.

He answered back with a apologetic smile, knowing my reaction. "When I decide that it's time."

I groaned and said with a whine, "Why do you get to decide? I'm ready now.."

He chuckled once again and said, "Not yet."

He pulled my lips down to his, reclaiming my mouth. During our kiss he had gently pushed us down so he was hovering over me. His hands pinned both of mine on both sides of my head. I looked up to see him smirking down at me.

It made my heart jump with excitement.

He slowly leaned down and said in my ear, "When the time comes.. I'll make it perfect."

He moved down slowly gliding his lips against my skin. He stopped at me neck and said against it, "You better be ready for it. Because I'll make you melt." he finished as he gently licked at the weak spot on my neck.

I growled, knowing he wasn't going to do anything else. He chuckled and sat back up and against the tree.

I huffed and as I got up I walked to the edge of the cliff, staring out. All my frustration melted away as I saw the sunset.

Half of the sun was just about to go out of sight, and the entire sky was orange and light blue. It was absolutely gorgeous. I turned to say it to Itachi but was surprised when I was met with a sudden flash.

For a moment it blinded me, but when my sight completely returned I saw Itachi staring at the image on the camera.

I walked over to him to see what it looked like. Now I never have been one think I was pretty, but I just loved the way I looked it this.

I stood with my dress and hair slightly blowing to the side in front of me. I had a genuine smile on my face and my eyes were wide and bright with excitement. The sun shone brightly in the background, giving off a light behind me, leaving an angelic look.

"Beautiful.." Itachi said softly, just staring at the image. I blushed a bright red and turned to the forest.

"Maybe we should go back to the base before it gets dark." I said, trying not to blush even more in front of Itachi.

"Okay.." he said as he got up and walked over to me.

Just as I was about to walk of into the forest he grabbed my arm and spun me around. His arms went immediately around my waist and he softly kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back, enjoying his warm lips.

As he pulled away he smiled and said, "Okay let's go.."

Itachi would always give me the most amazing and loving kisses before we were going to be around everyone again. He would always keep his emotionless facade up in front of them, but he always wanted me to know that he loved me..


	23. Special xItachiLemonx

So I havent updated in a while! So here's a nice long lemon to make up for it! XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

It was now the second day of Madara being gone. It felt so weird, I hadn't been alone at all in a while. Madara had been around so much that when he was gone it felt like something was missing.

Recently I had fallen for Madara, and because he was around I really had nothing else to think about but him. His presence distracted me from the lack of Itachi's..

But now that Madara was gone I couldn't help but think about Itachi. Even though I was technically with Madara now, I couldn't help but still love.. and want Itachi.

The relationship I had with him was special. Yes, I loved Deidara and we had a relationship, but it was nothing like me and Itachi's. Our relationship was just so much more.. intense. There was more love in it than I could ever expect from anyone else. Not only that, but we just had such a fire between us. Not that it was all about sex, but he definitely satisfied me more than anyone ever could or would.

As I laid down in my bed that second night without Madara, I couldn't help but go back to the memories of Itachi.

* * *

-Flashback- (Third Person)

Itachi and Seitsuki were in Itachi's room. His arms were tight around his fourteen-year-old girlfriend's waist, looking into her eyes. He was leaning with his back against the wall. Seitsuki had her hands against her nineteen-year-old boyfriend's chest as she looked at him with eyes of mischief.

Although she may seem so much younger than him in years. She had lived a life full of adult experiences. She had already experienced the world, she was definitely an adult. Not only that, but she had the body of an adult without a doubt. She now had b-cup, almost c-cup, sized breast, and would still be growing. She had a nice hour-glass figure, so her hips were full and she wasn't anorexic but she was thin enough.

Seitsuki had just about had enough of Itachi's teasing her. He had been doing things he knew would turn her on, like kissing her weak spots or getting close to touching her but never would, for the past week. They still hadn't had sex yet, but it was obvious that he was pushing her.

And now here they were, Seitsuki pushing him against a wall, looking up at him. She moved up so their lips were only an inch away. Although he would never admit it, this is exactly what Itachi wanted. He wanted to push her as far as he could so that she would enjoy it more when they finally did have sex. He had wanted her for so long now, but was patient and waited for exactly this.

She whispered to him softly, "I've had enough of this. You've pushed me too far for too long now." She moved her lips to his ear and gently nibbled on it as she said, "Please just fuck me already.."

This pushed him over the edge. Just as stated before, he had been waiting too. Now he was going to grant her wish and finally take what he wanted.

He turned them around and pushed her hard against the wall, holding her in place. He gave her a smirk as he turned the girl in his arms around so he was facing her back. Seitsuki whined confused at what the man behind her was planing, which only turned Itachi on more.

Itachi once again smirked and whispered into the younger woman's ear, "I'm going to enjoy making you squirm beneath me."

At this the younger girl tried to turn around to face him, but failed in her efforts. She didn't like to be restrained and it was obvious that Itachi wanted to dominate her. They both knew that, it was just in his personality, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't put up a fight.

He now had his arms circled around the younger girls waist. He started by kissing her neck, making the younger woman sigh. Suddenly he bit down, this made her jump a little and a smirk to form on the others face.

The younger girl surprised him by pushing them both back so he was now laying on the floor. He tired to sit up, but was quickly stopped by the girl straddling his hips. Her long red hair was out of its normal braid and curtained around both their faces. She held a small smirk on her face, with obvious lust and victory in her eyes. The baggy t-shirt that she wore hung down loosely, so that he could see most of her breast.

The older man could feel his pants start to tighten just by the scene in front of him, accompanied by the attempt she was trying to make at being on top. He just wanted to ravage this girl now. He grinned, knowing that soon he would get to do exactly that.

As she leaned down slowly, the smirk still on her face, she said in a amused voice, "Not as easy as you thought, huh?"

The older man smirked at this and suddenly pushed both their bodies up. She was now sitting on his lap, the man still slightly taller somehow, his lips just inches above the younger's.

He chuckled and said, "Of course my dear, but I wasn't expecting that before. But now-" He moved his hands behind her, now resting them on her back, "I wont let you stop me." His smirk growing.

Seitsuki's hands came up to Itachi's shoulders, waiting for his next move. Itachi began pushing her forward, as their lips crashed together. The younger moaned against the older's lips, loving the feeling. His lips moved and were now pressed onto the girls neck, now sucking at a spot that he had found to be her soft spot.

The girls voice came out in an involuntary moan, she hated that he was able to dominate her so easily. She squirmed slightly, trying not to let him get to her as much. The older man smirked and kept sucking at that spot, loving the feeling of the younger girl squirming against him.

The girls voice once again came out in a moan, only making Itachi want her more. He now pushed the girl onto her back, hovering over her.

He immediately lifted off her top, now staring at a black laced bra with red trim. He grinned and moved down so he was now laying on top of her. His mouth was now running down the girls neck and collar-bone. The girl squirmed and sighed as the man's mouth touched her overly sensitive skin. Seitsuki would never know why he seemed to affect her so much. When he touched her it felt like her skin couldn't get any hotter. She loved it.

Itachi now ran his hands up Seitsuki's back, un-hooking her bra. The younger girl sighed and said in a low voice, "It's not fair.."

He laughed a little and asked, "What's not fair?"

She looked to him and said in what sounded like a helpless voice, "The power you have over me.."

He looked up to her, staring at her with eyes full of wonder. He lifted himself up again, now taking the time to stare at the girl beneath him. Examining her. Her eyes were still full of lust and yet love, they were naturally wide and big and her long eye-lashes framed them beautifully. Although she was still young her face was growing mature, with slightly high check-bones. Her cute pointed nose. Down to her full lips that were a dusty rose pink. Her long red hair was fanned out around her face.

For a moment he felt nothing but pure, untainted love for this beautiful girl under him. He wanted to keep her and their love as innocent as he could, that's why he was so hesitant to have sex with her. But then after looking at her, he realized how much he wanted to do this to her, to take her in every sense. He let the lust enter him and his grin come back to his face. The younger girl couldn't help but melt at his perfect face and sexy grin, hating the fact that he could control her so easily.

Itachi now ripped off the girls bra and she hissed as the cold air hit her breast. Her nipples became immediately hard from the feeling of the cold air.

The man hovering over her smirked and said tauntingly above her. "Don't worry, I'll make you warm again."

He moved his left hand tauntingly slow up to the girls right breast. As his hand got to it destination, he started by massaging the underside of her breast slowly. The younger girl bit her lip to hold in a moan.

As he started to notice this he moved his hand up, now massaging her full breast. The girl's body twitched a little, slightly moving into his hand. The older man now moved his lips down to the girls left breast, kissing gently around it. The girl kept her mouth closed, moaning slightly but trying not to make a sound.

Tired of only slight sounds from the girl, he massaged her right breast harder, pinching her nipple. As he did this his mouth now covered over the girl's left nipple, sucking hard. Seitsuki's eyes widened and she let out a loud moan, arching her back into Itachi's touch. Her moan's got louder and louder as he continued.

As the man finally stopped, the girls body fell back down, panting a little. The man smirked and licked at her earlobe, whispering, "Ready to admit defeat completely?"

Seitsuki bit her lip a little and somehow managed to say without a moan, "Never. You'll never get that out of me."

At this Itachi smirked once again, he loved that strong will of hers. But the dominating side of him wanted nothing more than to break that will. He got to his feet and grabbed the girl by her arm. He once again pushed her softly against the wall, facing the wall. The older man's hands went around the girl, massaging her breast as he bit and licked the girls neck. The younger girl tried to hold back soft moans, but failed.

Itachi this time bit her earlobe, sucking slightly before saying, "Don't get too cocky Seituski. Soon I'll have you screaming." The younger girl bit her lip, and didn't bother trying to move, she knew it was pointless.

His hands now slowly slid down the girl's body, now at the hem of her pants. He slowly pulled them down, letting them pool around the girls feet. The girl wanted to react but couldn't, he was keeping her in place. Itachi decided to taunt her, massaging her thighs as he licked up and down the girl's neck. Seitsuki whimpered as he did this, not sure of what she could do. He just loved the noises this girl made, the girls voice was making him harder by the second.

As his hands began to come up to the girls panties he stopped and played with the lace on them, kissing the girls shoulder. The younger girl was starting to get annoyed and noticeably pouted and made a slight whine.

Itachi lifted his eyebrow and said, "What is it?" But he still kept her in place.

She sighed and said, "I know you want to take charge.. But here I am almost completely naked and helpless. I want to make you feel good too.."

Itachi genuinely smiled at this and said, "I'm getting what I want. You'll have plenty of opportunities to make me feel good. But this time.. even if it's just this once.. I just want you to let me do what I want to make you feel good." As he finished his sentence he slid down the girls panties, leaving the girl now completely nude. Seitsuki shivered and waited for his next move. She didn't know why he wanted to focus on her needs so much. But he seemed so sincere. And if this is what he wanted, she'd give it to him.

The older man kept his fully clothed body pressed against the younger woman's. His hands were now resting on the her thigh, and the other on the girl's stomach.

Itachi began to rub the girl's thigh as he whispered into her ear, "Now just let me make you feel good."

He suddenly turned the girl around. His lips crashed hard against the young girl's, she moaned, no longer holding it back and letting him take over.

The man grabbed both sides of the girls face, keeping her lips against his. He forced her mouth open, letting his tongue explore the girl's mouth. As he pulled away he bit into the girl's bottom lip. The girl groaned, making the man grip into her arms and throw her onto his bed. It didn't take much to realize that Seitsuki liked it a little rough, he could tell just by some of their kisses. He wouldn't ever really hurt her, he just wanted to let her give in to all her pleasures.

The girl tried to sit up but was stopped when the man pushed her back down and moved down next to her. He gave her a small smirk as he moved down so that he was now kneeling in between the young girls legs. He spread the girls legs wide, staring at the clean shaved vagina. His hands moved to the spot between her legs. He slowly started to rub the girls entrance, playing with the folds. The girl beneath him could do nothing but moan at the feeling. Itachi now moved his face down to the girls pussy, licking at it. The girl moaned loud and arched her body into the man's mouth.

She hated to admit it, but she was really starting to feel it, she couldn't help but want to feel more. Now that she was getting it she just wanted it to keep going. She didn't want to let him dominate her, it made her seem easy and weak. But she could do nothing but tremble under this man.

The man now moved his tongue in and out of the girl, making her moan louder. Soon his tongue was replaced with his fingers. He stared as Seitsuki was now moving with the his fingers, making them move deeper in. He leaned down and sucked gently at the girls clit, still moving his fingers in and out of the girl.

The girl's body moved up, begging for more as she let out a loud scream. After a few more moments the girls body shook hard, she closed her eyes and let out the loudest moan as she orgasmed. The older man licked at her entrance, taking in all the liquid. He tasted her for the first time, she tasted sweet and he loved it. He grabbed the girls hips, keeping them down as he sucked and inserted his tongue into the girls dripping entrance. As the man did this, the younger girl rode out her orgasm and only got closer to it once again as Itachi continued to work with his mouth.

He came back up to the girls mouth and once again kissed her hard. The young girls mind was blurring so much that now all she cared about was pleasure. The older man was surprised as the younger one wrapped her arms around the older's neck and kissed back just as hard. This was the only sign he needed to prove she had given in completely. Itachi sat up and removed his shirt. He came back down and licked the younger girl's lip. She moans and once again wrapped her arms around the older's neck. Seitsuki caught Itachi's tongue in her mouth and sucked on it. Sure she had given in, but she was going to at least do something.

The older groaned a little and moved down to the girl's body, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. They both let out soft moans as Seitsuki softly started to grind her body against Itachi's. He moved his mouth to the girl's neck, making his mark on the girl.

The older man was surprised to feel the younger girl remove his pants and boxers with her feet, but continued to kiss the young girl's neck. Seitsuki was now scratching down the older man's back as he bit into her shoulder.

As her nails raked down his back, Itachi couldn't take it anymore. By now he needed some relief of his own. He once again got between the girl's legs. But this time as he spread her legs apart his large, throbbing member was aligned with her very wet entrance. Seitsuki's mind was completely clouded over with lust as she moved her hips forward, begging for him to enter her. Itachi smirked a little at this, but knew that he needed it just as bad. They both gave out a long moans as he slowly slid into her.

Despite the fact that she was no longer a virgin, thanks to Deidara, it didn't hurt her. But, truthfully, not only was Itachi older than Deidara, but Itachi was definitely bigger. Which means a lot considering that Deidara's size was no where near small nor average. Now Seitsuki was already pretty tight, almost as tight as she was as a virgin, but it only seemed tighter to Itachi, since she had never had anything that big before.

Itachi's eyes seemed to roll back to the back of his head as he moved in and out of her. Seitsuki's back involuntarily arched and her head fell back at the great feeling. The younger girl now moved her hips as well, only making the great feeling double. The older man pushed the younger girl's head up and leaned down a little so their lips met. The younger girl clawed into the older's back and sucked on his bottom lip as they both moved their hips at a faster pace.

They moaned into each others mouth and moved faster and harder until they both reached their high. Seitsuki came for a second time, her cum soaking Itachi's hips. Itachi suddenly moved in deeper than he had before and she could feel as his dick throbbed, and his cum entered her.

They both fell onto their sides and panted heavy. Itachi pulled the girl into another kiss as he played with her hair, as they pulled away they just stared into each others eyes.

"Wow.." Seitsuki said with a slight chuckle. "I've never.." She didn't know what to say at all. "That was amazing.."

Itachi chuckled and pulled her into his arms, "I understand. That had to be one of the greatest moments of my life."

She laughed and said, "Don't over exaggerate. I'm sure that you've had better sex."

He kissed her forehead and said, "I can honestly say that, that was the best I've had."

She rolled her eyes and snuggled into his chest, "You must not have a lot to compare to."

At this he stayed silent and just rubbed her back. It was completely silent for a moment and Seitsuki had almost thought he was falling asleep, until he broke the silence. "It's just that when I had sex before it was just with some girl that I knew I'd never have a future with.. I didn't really love her, she was just.. convenient. But now that I've really.. made love. I understand the difference. Being with you was just so much better.."

* * *

_That was just one of the many thing's that made Itachi special. The fact that I was just as special to him.._


	24. Anniversary xItachiLemonx

So after this chapter Madara should be back completely. But there's a twist. :]

Just thought I should warn you.

And I guess this one is kind of a lemon.. Kind of..

Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW! IT makes my whole day when you do. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

One week of Madara being gone. It had now officially been one hundred sixty-eight hours now since I woke up to find Madara gone. This week had been beyond lonely, but I could deal.

I had been use to loneliness by now. On top of being alone for years before the Akatsuki, I had my fair share of loneliness here as well.

Walking down these halls has been a lot harder lately. Not just because Madara is gone, but even before that. There's always been a part of me that's lonely.

I always thought that would change once I knew who I was, but it hasn't. In fact it only makes me feel lonelier. It's like finding out who you are and then letting it slip away. None of it matters. It doesn't matter who I was at all, I realize that now.

Maybe that's why Itachi never told me.. Because it doesn't matter who I was..

Itachi loved me for who I AM. Who I am right now.. Who I was when I was with him.

* * *

His arm was tight around me, pushing me closer to him. His other hand was rubbing my side. We both were laying on our sides, facing each other.

His chest was against mine and my arms were around his neck. His lips were soft against mine, our tongues playing together in my mouth. He was always dominant, but still so gentle.

He slowly pulled away, still giving my lips light kisses as we both caught our breath. I smiled a little as I opened my eyes to see his dark eyes staring into mine.

This only made my smile bigger as gently kissed his lips a well. I could feel him smile as he pulled away and kissed my cheek.

I laughed a little and said, "I thought we were going to discuss the mission.."

He stopped and looked at me, he gave me a small smile, "Okay, what should we discuss?"

I sighed and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, "Well when do we leave?"

He chuckled and pushed stray hairs behind my ear. "Well we have to kill a man with too much information on.. whatever it is he knows."

I laughed a little and kissed his shoulder. "Pein didn't give you much information, did he?"

He sighed and rested his head against mine. "Does he ever?"

I brought my head out from the crook of his neck, "Well is this guy a ninja?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. Probably has ninja guarding him, or something like that."

I sighed a rolled over onto my back. It was then that the sun shone into my eyes from the open window in Itachi's room. I laid my hand over my eyes to cover them. "I don't want to go on this mission.. It just seems pointless."

He rolled onto his stomach and laid his head on my chest. "Well it's our mission and we have to go."

Just then the door was kicked open. Itachi got off and was standing by the bed before I could even sit up. Kisame stood at the door with a vicious grin.

He glanced over to me but then his eyes fixated on Itachi. A grin came to Kisame's face. "Are you both ready to go?"

Itachi nodded and walked out the door. I sighed a followed after.

These mission's were always took forever, no matter how simple. We'd always have to travel far. It wouldn't be so bad if.. well you know, three's a crowd.

* * *

We had just gotten back from the mission and all three of us had to report to Pein. It had taken over a week to finish the mission and we all just wanted to relax.

"I'm pleased that your mission went well." he said as he now pulled out a scroll. One that had names on it that none of us really knew. But lets just say if you're on that scroll, you're a dead man.

"You're next mission-" Pein started but I interrupted him.

"I'm not going on another mission today!" I yelled.

Pein looked at me with a slight glare and said, "This is your job Seitsuki, you don't get to decide what you do and don't do."

I rolled my eyes and responded with what I know to be an attitude, I have quite a bit of it with Pein. "I'm not saying that I'll never do it. Just not tomorrow."

He put down the scroll and held his hands in front of his mouth, as if to show he was interested, which we all know he really wasn't. He said in a very sarcastic voice, "Oh please great Seitsuki, enlighten me on what is so important and sacred to you that you will not fulfill your one and only reason for being in the Akatsuki."

Kismame laughed at this and answered for both me and Itachi since he knew that Itachi would never actually say it, and that I was ready to attack Pein. "They have plan's tomorrow. Tomorrow is officially their one year anniversary." He said as he shot me a smile.

Which really means that he thinks it's cute. I glared at him but decided to drop it as I now looked to Pein, who was glaring at me.

"You're all going and that's final." Pein said, although he was really just looking at me.

We were all surprised to hear Itachi's voice, since he was always so silent if front of everyone else, "I'm not doing the mission until after tomorrow. That's final." His voice came out nice and calm. But still somehow scared the crap out of us.

Pein glared, he knew that he was defeated, but he'd hate to admit it. It didn't take long for him to sigh and wave his hand in dismissal. I let the room with a big smile of victory.

* * *

I laid in bed with my lover. Today we had officially been together for a year. And seeing as it was me and Itachi, one of the most perverse men I had ever know, though it didn't show it. Yes, we had sex. A lot of sex.

But now it had been about four hours later and we were both just exhausted. We both laid on our backs, panting heavily. Being ninjas, we both have a lot of stamina. But all of that was just shot to hell from pretty much using all of it.

Not that that was the longest we could go, it's just that it had been a long day, in a good sense. And we had already used a lot of energy before this.

Suddenly he pulled the blanket over us. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and his head rest on my chest. I laughed a little and began playing with his hair. "You're not going to fall asleep already are you?"

He nuzzled his head against my chest and ask in a sheepish voice, "Why not?"

I looked over to the clock and gave a small chuckle as I said, "It's eleven-thirty. We should really stay up until like midnight like you said."

He growled a little and moved so his face was now hidden in the crook of my neck. People wouldn't guess it in a million years, but Itachi was extremely romantic and sentimental. He woke me up this morning with a kiss, actually made me breakfast, and took me out for a walk to the lake. He knew that I loved to swim, even though he wasn't a huge fan.

We swam around for a while. Then went to the cliff that we always did to watch the sunset. The sun was setting around seven or seven-thirty lately, today it was at seven. So we got back to the base around seven-fifteen and than began the anniversary sex.

It was pretty much a widely known thing now, that we were pretty much sex addicts. Most of the Akatsuki liked to assume that our relationship was just one of sex and that's all that we do. But who cares what people think? As long as I know that I'm more than that to Itachi, I don't care.

Suddenly Itachi pulled me closer to him so I was laying on my side, and he kissed my forehead. His voice came out very soft as he played with my hair, "I guess I could ride the rest of the time out.."

I laughed a little at his choice of words, and looked up at him amused as I said, "I think there's been enough riding tonight."

He rolled his eyes at me and then suddenly had a devious smirk as he flipped us so I was on top of him. "I disagree. That's something that I don't ever get enough of."

I laughed and rolled off of him only to have him follow so he was now on top of me. His elbows rested next to my shoulders, keeping his torso slightly up and he was playing with my hair. He kissed my cheek and nuzzled my neck.

I chuckled a little and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "You're only being so loving because you still want sex."

He gave out a soft laugh and looked down at me with a smile. I felt the blush come to my cheeks, even after a year his smile still made me blush. "That's not why I'm being loving but I won't object to more sex."

I chuckled and kissed his cheek as I said, "Maybe I'm the only one who's human here. Not that I don't want to, but I really don't think my legs are working."

The last part came out as I moan as he had moved his hand down and disappeared under the blanket. Only to be found once again, playing with my entrance and rubbing my clit. I moaned and subconsciously my body arched into him.

His lips were trailing up from my neck to eventually find my lips. His kiss was gentle and soft, even as his tongue entered my mouth. As he kissed me, his hand moved up to my hip and his other hand was now holding mine next to my side.

He slowly slid into me and we both moaned into each others mouth as he did. Much to my surprise he wasn't moving though.

As our kiss broke I panted a little from lack of oxygen and moved my hips up a bit to tell him I wanted him to move. He grunted a little and still didn't.

I groaned, "Why aren't you moving?.."

His face was now in the crook of my neck again, but I could feel him smile. "I just want to be inside you."

I blushed like crazy and stuttered out softly, "O-Okay.."

Eventually he started moving slowly and gently. It wasn't like anything else I had ever felt before. It wasn't really that it felt better than going faster and harder, but it was just more.. passionate.

That night I fell asleep with my head in the crook of Itachi's neck, and his heartbeat against my chest, and mine against his. Him still inside of me. Still connected..

* * *

I jolted up from bed into a sitting position. I had been sweating and clenching my fist. I had been dreaming of Itachi..

My face fell into my hands and that's when I could feel the tears pouring down my face.

Madara need to get back soon.. Before I really have a break down..


	25. Return

So this is a pretty short chapter. But I just wanted to get it out already. :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

ENJOY! ^-^

* * *

I sighed at the feeling warm comfort of the sheets on Madara's bed. I rolled over onto my stomach and snuggled my face into his pillow. It smelled just like him, the musky smell of the surrounding forest. Where a lot of us have spent our time, but probably him the most.

Madara liked to be alone, so it wasn't uncommon for him to just get up and leave. Which is why I wasn't surprised when he left me a couple of weeks ago, maybe three. I had pretty much lost track of time.

I never would have guessed that I would miss him so much. He had always been so horrible to me in the past that a lot of the time I wished he was gone. But now I just wanted him here.. Which is part of the reason I was not sleeping in his bed.

Kisame had been on missions a lot lately so it's not surprising that he had been got the whole time either. Zetsu.. well I never was close to him, nor was he ever around. So his absence didn't really affect me.

In the time Madara was gone I had actually gotten in a lot of training. After Itachi died I hadn't really been to keen on doing anything. It was like nothing mattered. And then when Madara came around I was.. um.. too busy with other things to train.

It actually felt nice to do some training, and I could tell I was getting a lot stronger. It kept my mind off of things and made even my mind too exhausted to dream about things I didn't want to dream about..

* * *

I was standing in the kitchen making some dinner. Just some fish and rice balls. Nothing fancy. I sighed as I leaned agaisnt the counter and just picked food off of my plate to eat. After I was done I of course washed the dishes.

Everything had been going by so fast these past couple of days. I guess I just wasn't really paying attention to anything. I just knew how my day would go and did it, that's how it had been for the past two weeks.

So you could only imagine my surprise when I walked into my room to find Madara in my room. He was just standing there in the middle of my room, staring at me. Well at least I think so, his mask and cloak was still on.

I stood there frozen for a moment. I was so shocked, I never expected to see him back like this. As if my body had a mind of it's own, I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He seemed a little hesitant but as his arms around me in turn, they were tight around me.

Eventually I pulled away and I smiled at him, of course it felt kind of empty on account of the mask. I slowly lifted my hands up from his shoulders, his neck up to the bottom of the mask. Af I reached his mask his hands were now tight around my wrist.

I looked up to where I assumed his eyes were as I slowly lifted off his mask. As I did his grip only seemed to tighten. But still I ignored it and lifted his mask off. As I was now looking up into his eyes, I couldn't quite read them.

"Madara..?" I said in a soft voice.

Suddenly he pulled me forward and crashed his lips onto mine. I was surprised by his force, but kissed back while wrapping my arms around his neck. But almost immediately as I did he jumped back.

I looked at him confused. "Are you okay?.."

He was looking down to the side with anger in his eyes, not once had his eyes met mine. "I'm fine." he answered, frustration obvious in his voice.

I looked at him, full of worry. It's like he came back a different person.. "What happened?.." I asked hesitantly.

* * *

-Two Days Ago- (Madara's P.O.V)

I jumped up to attack the white haired, snaked like man. He jumped back and before I could get to him, he pressed his hands together. Suddenly five coffins appeared between us.

I stood in place, surprised at this. "This is.." I started, but almost felt frozen as the coffins fully appeared.

The coffins opended to reveal, Five of our dead Akatsuki members. My eyes widened as my voice almost seemed to come out on it's own, "Reanimation Jutsu."

Kabuto walked up from behind the coffins with a cocky smirk. His voice mimicking the look in his eyes, "The Forbidden Jutsu know only to the Second Hokage and Lord Orochimaru. Now, I'm the third one." He walked forward once more and closed his eyes with the same smirk, as if to show me he wasn't threatened by me at all, "And I have surpassed the previous two."

His hand lifted up to touch the coffin closest to himself. He looked to me with the same smirk, "This performance is dedicated to you. So that you would believe in my power and trust me."

All I could do was stare.

He continued, "Rest assured. I did not come here to fight."

I decided that I didn't want to waste anymore time and wanted him to get straight to the point, "What do you want?"

He could obviously tell that I was getting impatient, "I want to join forces."

I looked at him with surprise, "Join forces? How will that benefit me?"

We both stood far enough away to either defend or attack as he answered, "I understand you intend to start a war soon. I'm offering to provide more military might."

"With these here.." He spoke their names in order from closest to him to farthest. "Itachi. Sasori. Deidara. Kakuzu. And Nagato."

As he spoke I followed their bodies. But my eyes wouldn't leave Itachi's. I felt my body shake slightly in fear at the thought of what could happen.. What would happen with Seitsuki..

In the end.. I choose to join forces with Kabuto. Mostly because he blackmailed me. How? I'll deal with that later.. But now I'd have to deal with the Itachi situation. I could have said no, but in truth he was a strong pawn. Besides, Kabuto would have control over him.

But most of all, Itachi was still dead in the end. Seitsuki would see that.. Right?..


	26. Fear

I've finally updated! I had missed writing this story!

I'm sorry for not updating, it had just been a REALLY bad time in my life and I couldn't think straight. But here it is!

Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

-Madara's P.O.V-

After the encounter with Kabuto, I came back to Seitsuki. As I walked in and saw her, she was cleaning the dishes. I had a lot of scenes play through my head. I thought of just sneaking behind her and wrapping my arms around her. Sweeping her off her feet and carrying her away. Silly things like that.

But in the end, I decided to surprise her, maybe scare her a little bit. I walked silently into her room, I looked at her quickly to see if she noticed but she didn't. I shook my head in disappointment at this, she was obviously not being very aware of her surroundings. That could get her killed in some situations.

I would deal with that later. Right now I just wanted to surprise her. I walked into her room, and shut the door behind it. I backed up quietly and just looked at the door. A smile slowly crept up on my face as I thought of what her reaction might be. It's been almost a month since we've seen each other. She must have gotten really lonely.

The doorknob turned and suddenly there she was. She just stood still for a moment as her eyes fixated on me. The smile I had only got bigger, of course she couldn't notice though because of my mask. The suddenly she came forward and hugged me tightly.

I will never be able to explain why.. But in that moment, I saw Itachi's lifeless body in that coffin. And my smile immediately faded away, and I was left with this sting in my heart. She pulled back slightly to smile up at me. I love that smile. More than anything. But when I saw that, faded memories of what use to be flooded my head.

Her and Itachi coming out of his room in the morning, her holding onto his arm tightly. The smile she would get as he came back from a mission. Her extreme hate for me, as well as my abuse towards her. It made my heart stop and anger boil up inside me, but over that anger was the feeling of sadness flooding my feelings. It was more than painful, it was deadly. And as weak as this may sound, I could feel my eyes watering.

Her arms came up slowly, her hands going to lift off my mask. I reacted suddenly, my hands tightly wrapping around her wrist. I didn't want her to see me, not like this. I wanted more than anything to leave right now. But I know if I did she would try to follow me. I didn't need her out of the base and in danger in anyway. Or even possibly seeing Itachi..

Despite my obvious objection, she slowly began to lift off my mask. My grip only got tighter, as I inwardly begged her not to take it off. But it as obvious that one way or another she was going to. So I put on the strongest face I could, and braced myself for the next reaction that might come.

The mask came off and I looked her in the eyes, sensing the worry coming off of her.

"Madara..?" Her voice rang out softly, penetrating the silence in the room.

I looked down to her lips as she spoke my name, and all I could think was how much I wanted to claim them as mine. That she's mine, not Itachi's.

I pulled her forward, crashing my lips against hers. I know it seems silly, but I tried hard to print myself on her lips, to make her mine no matter what. Her arms came around my neck, and her lips pushed back. I jumped slightly, not really expecting any reaction back.

That's when it hit me, just now, I had thought of her as an object. I cringed at this thought, but I doubt she noticed it. I felt so ashamed, I was treating her like this, again.

"Are you okay?.." Her voice was so full of concern that it only made me feel a million times worse. I thought I had given up the idea that she was an object. I know in the past that's how I treated her. But I didn't want it to be that way now, I wanted to love her. And unlike an object, I want her to love me back. But what am I doing now?

I wouldn't dare to look at her, so I just kept my eyes fixated on the floor. "I'm fine." I answered back, trying not to sound too angry. But it was obvious that I was.

There was just too many things wrong right now, but honestly the worse was that Itachi's back. How am I suppose to work with that?

"What happened?.." She asked hesitantly. That's when I looked up at her. Worry evident on her face.

I hated this, even now Itachi is messing with our relationship, and he's dead. As I looked at her I wanted to believe that everything would be okay. That Itachi doesn't matter anymore.

But all I could see when I looked at her, was Itachi right beside her, like he always was. I could feel my teeth grinding together and my finger-nails digging into the palm of my hand. I hated him. And I hated more, the fact that she loved him. The fact that deep down inside, I know she still loves him. Nothing I do can nor will change that.

I couldn't pretend anymore. I've been kidding myself by believing that I could replace him in her heart. I know that he'll always be there, I just decided to ignore it. But I can't anymore. I refuse to share her heart, not with him. This made me beyond angry at her for whatever reason.

I looked up at her with a glare, and I could see the fear in her eyes. Fear.. I'd forgotten how much I loved that look on her.


	27. OMG!

So, I had originally planned to write more for this, but I got major writers block for a while and got stuck. .

I started looking back and realized that it has been 2 years! Wow! O.o

I'm not really sure if this is still relevant.. SO if you would like me to continue, review or message me and if enough people still seem to care I'll go for it again! But if not, and you'd like to know I'll just give a summary of how I wanted it to continue and end. (I know it sucks not knowing how a story ends!)

So let me know! Thanks for reading!


	28. It's a Dream

Thank you for being so patient with me! c:

I hope you all enjoy this! It was nice to write again. This is probably my favorite story to write :3

Please Review!~

* * *

-Seitsuki's P.O.V-

"Nothing happened, just business as usual." Madara answered back, finally looking at me.

I gave him a skeptical look; he was obviously acting very different. Why wouldn't he just talk to me about it? As I was about to open my mouth to speak, he walked past me. I turned around to see him walking out the door, and I followed.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I quickly followed him, trying to get ahead.

"To my room. I've been gone for a couple of days, I'd like to relax." He said in a mono-tone voice.

"Alright. I'll join you." I said as I fell into step next to him.

He said nothing for a moment and then just chuckled a little. "Wow you really can't be alone, can you?"

I stepped in front of him, and put my hand on his chest to stop him from walking. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I said, obviously a little pissed about his comment. Sure it seemed like an innocent comment, but there was something about the way he was talking to me. Something I hadn't heard in a long while from him.

He gave me a mean look and then suddenly turned into a smirk. "I'm just saying, it only took about a month after Itachi's death for you to hop on my dick. I'm sure a nymphomaniac like you couldn't wait two weeks to jump on me again."

I could literally feel the anger rising in my body. I clenched my fist and teeth and looked down to the floor. "I.. I know that something is obviously bothering you.. but could you please stop treat me like complete shit?!" I yelled.

He glared at me but still had a calm voice, "I already told that nothing happened. This is how I am. It's time for you get use to that." He said as he walked past me.

I stood there in shock as I let all that happened sink in. What had happened?.. What if nothing happened and I just did something? Right before he left I had finally completely accepted the love we held for each other. That and I found out my past.. I mean, I know he didn't mean to save me, but he did. And I know that now he wants to be my savior.. What's going on?

* * *

Instead of doing the usual impulsive thing I would do, I decided that maybe he needed space. Even though we had just been separated for weeks. As I got back to my room I jumped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Did I do something wrong?

Was I suppose to go after him or something? No that's not like Madara, he's pretty straightforward about what he wants.

I thought back to everything that I could have possibly done to set him off, and I was coming to a blank.

I mean... unless he can read minds now. Does he know that I've been dreaming of Itachi? I paused to actually contemplate this.. But that's impossible, there's no way he would know about it.

Whether he knows or not, it is strange. I didn't dream about Itachi at all for a while, but now suddenly he was always on my mind. Well even if I still do care about Itachi, that doesn't mean that I don't care about Madara. Even if he doesn't believe that, does it really matter? Itachi is gone.

I think we both need to realize that. I sighed to myself and buried my head in my pillow. Maybe if I sleep for a while things will be better when I wake up.

* * *

I opened my eyes, unable to see anything in the total darkness. I sat up and felt around me. Grass? And that smell.. Forest?

_Why am I here? _That thought echoed in my mind. No.. wait. Not just my mind. It was literally echoing through out the forest.

I got up into a fighting stance, it was my reaction to situations that seem unsafe. It's every shinobi's reaction.

Just then a fire was lit right behind me, and I turned around quickly ready to fight, if needed.

In response I heard a chuckle that immediately made my eyes widen and heart jump. Sitting there, next to the fire that illuminated his angelic face, was the man who has been haunting me.

"Itachi.." I said softly, the familiar name rolled off my tongue, as if I had never stopped saying it. It was comforting.

In response he looked up and smiled at me. The smile that had always, will always, melt my heart. "Hello my love."

My heart stopped for a moment, in complete and utter shock that right across from me was the love of my life. I sighed and sat across from him, enjoying the feeling of the fire.

He gave me a questioning look, "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him, trying to hide my sadness with a small smile, "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

He responded with a small smirk, and in a taunting voice said, "Oh?"

I rolled my eyes and got up. He kept his eyes on me as I went around the fire to stand next to him. He looked up at me, his eyes a bright red, a beautiful color. I slowly reached my hand down to him to touch his face. I hesitated for a moment before my hand actually made contact. But as I did, it felt right in place, cupping his face lovingly as I normally would.

"You're not cold.." I whispered to myself, sadness clearly showing on my face. He lifted his hand up to mine and lightly held my wrist, leaning his face into my hand.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I continued to speak, "The last time I touched you.. you were cold. You were-.. You are gone." All I could think of was his motionless body, the blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes dead. No heartbeat. No words. No warmth. And for a moment, not even a second, I saw that same scene in front of me. I shook off the eerie feeling it gave me. Trying to make the image leave my mind.

He turned his head to kiss the palm of the hand against his face. "I'm here now." He said as he loving kissed each of my fingertips. He then looked back up at me, and intertwined his fingers with mine. "Can't we just enjoy it for now?"

As I heard his voice, it took everything I had not to break down right there. But he was right, I should enjoy his right now.

He gently pulled my hand down, and I complied with his request. I sat down between his legs and leaned back against his chest. His arms then circled around my waist, hugging me close, and I put my arms over his doing the same.

We just sat there in silence for a moment, enjoying the warm embrace and the glow of the fire. I looked up to him, tracing every detail of his face with my eyes. Would I ever get the chance again?

Finally I broke the silence, "So this is a dream right?"

He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head, "It would seem so."

I pouted at his answer, "You always were very good at dodging my questions."

He laughed and rested his head on mine, "That's because you ask too many."

I smiled, loving the sound of his voice. Oh God how I missed his voice. I miss these arms. I miss this warmth. I looked back to eyes, which he had now faded back to onyx.

Suddenly a thought came to my mind, "Why didn't you tell me about my past?"

I felt his body tense for a moment, but then he just let out a big breath and pulled me even closer. "I didn't want to hurt you.. You knew what I did. I didn't want you- No.. I was being selfish. I didn't want to lose you."

My heart was still as I asked the next question, "Because you killed my mother?"

It was silent before he answered, "No. Madara did. He helped me kill the Uchiha clan.. Your mother happened to be there. But since she was not a Uchiha and had nothing to do with my mission, I planned on just getting rid of her memory of being there. But Madara saw her as a threat and killed her before I could do anything to stop it.. I-I'm sorry.."

My mind went blank. Madara killed her? Why? He had to know she wasn't a Uchiha. I though he was trying to save me. Why would he..?

"I'm sorry.." he said once again. "I shouldn't have taken your memories."

I turned in his arms to look at him, trying to get a grip on the truth. "Why did you? What reason could you possibly have had? If Madara really was the one who killed her then why would you need my memories gone?"

He out his hands on my face, a gesture he would usually do in an effort and calm me down. "Because if I hadn't, Madara would have killed you."

My heart sank and I stared into his eyes, hoping it wasn't true..

Madara wasn't saving me..?

_He was going to kill me.._


	29. Love

I would have wrote this later, but it wouldn't leave my mind and I couldn't sleep until it was done.

Honestly this is probably the most emotional thing I've ever wrote.. I cried while typing this. Just a fair warning for those as sensitive as me. :'c

Enjoy! And PLEASE Review. I put so much of my heart into this one..

P.S. If you read my other stories the beginning will be familiar to you, but it ends differently so pay attention!

* * *

_Madara was going to kill me.._

I let the information sink over me for a moment. Although with all my heart I wanted to believe that it was a lie, I had to face the reality that it was most likely true. It wasn't like Madara was always the man that he is towards me today. He was sick, twisted, sadistic.. selfish. He still is.. If I was a threat to him in anyway, I needed to be removed.

But.. I know that things are different now. I can forgive him for the past.. because despite everything. I do love him, although at the moment it's hard to remember why. And I'm confident that he loves me too..

My gaze had shifted down as these thoughts ran through my head. Itachi's eyes watched me carefully. I was currently facing him, kneeling between his legs. My hands rested on his chest, while his cupped my face.

He wouldn't move, knowing that any slight movement would take my attention away from what I needed to focus on right now. I let my mind wander through my past..

* * *

I was born into the world as an Uchiha, although I was not a pure blood Uchiha like those around me. My mother was from a different clan, but she didn't like to talk about it. To this day, I still don't know where she came from, but I'll respect her wishes. I won't try to find out.

My father died on a mission before the Uchiha massacre, he and my mother were both highly respected ninjas. They were put through a lot of danger, but they didn't want that kind of life for me.

_Although I think they always knew they couldn't prevent that.._

They were frequently on missions, so while I was young I was watched over by Sasuke and Itachi's parents. It was like my second home.

I would spend a lot of my time with Sasuke because we were so close in age. Itachi would play with us to, but he had a lot of responsibilities from a very young age. Playing with Sasuke, and Itachi when he was available, was my everyday life.

So it didn't take long for their father to notice my "talent." I can remember in perfect detail anything I have seen or heard. So even without an active sharingan, it was easy for me to copy moves and remember the things I needed to learn to be a ninja.

Itachi's father then made a point to have Itachi train me, in the hopes that I would be useful to him in the future.

When it came time for Sasuke to join the academy, their father tried to convince my mom to enroll me as well. But with the recent death of my father, it wasn't even a question to her. There's no way she wants me to live the same dangerous life she had to lead..

The day after the Uchiha massacre I woke up in a non-ninja village, with no memory of who I was at all. When some of the villagers found me, they were generous and kind. They took care of me, they offered me a life. But I could never be satisfied not knowing who I was.

I traveled all over the place looking for clues. The only thing that was evident to me through those travels was the talent I had for the kill. When I was on my journey for truth I was attacked multiple times. Through muscle memory, I was able to defend myself. Without the intent to do so, it usually ended in their death.

I continued to search for my identity, but every attempt failed over and over.. After years of searching I had only managed to gather one thing, I am a killer. That is what I am made to be. It's my fate.

One night, as I found a comfortable space in the forest to rest I couldn't help but feel that someone was there. I would have tried to continue away, but my body felt like it was going to give out. So as I lit a fire to cook a fish that I had caught at my last water source, I felt someone's presence.

I looked around, praying that it was imagination. I was in no condition to fight. But as I heard the sound of a branch snapping I prepared myself as much as possible for battle. I took a piece of wood from my fire, using it as a torch to see. Clearly whoever it was knew where I was, so I had already lost the element of surprise. I didn't want to lose sight too. But as I approached the tree that the sound had come from, I was shocked to see nothing but a photograph tied to the tree.

With only a quick glance at it, one thing stood out to me. Dark red hair. My hair. I grabbed the picture and quickly went back to the fire. I laid the torch back with the rest of the fire and then examined the picture.

There was no doubt that this was me, only younger, maybe six or seven years old. I was sitting Indian-style at a table, in what looked to be an traditional Japanese home. I had a big smile, my purple eyes shone bright, and my hair was long, as it always has been for as long as I could remember. Unfortunately there was no one else in the picture. I sighed, this gave me no clues.. I went to lay it down, when I noticed there was writing on the back. My eyes widened as I looked over the text. May 25th. Seitsuki's 7th birthday. I read the name on the back over and over.

"Seitsuki.." I whispered. It felt so familiar.. so right. Before I could stop it tears started to flow as I held the picture to my lips.

_I may not have anything else, but at least I have a name._

Not long after that I was approached by the Akatsuki. Specifically Deidara and Sasori, who convinced me to become a part of the organization.

_A decision that would change my life forever.._

* * *

I looked up at him with a small smile, "You left the picture?.."

For a moment he looked puzzled but then he gently smiled back at me, "Yes.."

I pondered that thought for a moment, "You knew where I was.. You were following me?"

He moved one of his hands to gently run his fingers through my bangs, while the other still cupped my face, "I was watching over you.."

I felt my heart beat hard against my chest, my eyes softened as I looked at him. He continued, "I didn't want you in this world.. This harsh, cruel world that we shinobi must live. That's why I left you in that villiage.. But you just had to be difficult." He said the last part with a small laugh, and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"So I watched over you, when I could. I saw your struggle. I watched you try to find the answers to your past. I knew you wouldn't stop.. So I gave you something. The most important thing.."

As he spoke, he had moved his face closer to mine. The entire time I stared into his eyes. I had missed the peace they had brought me.

"Your name." His eyes now trailed down to my lips. "The one I've always loved.." His lips were now almost touching mine.

I knew what was coming, and I was afraid. I knew that once he did this, there was no way I could ever go back to how I was before. I had a chance to move on from him right now. I could try to live my life without the constant longing for him.

"Seitsuki.." He said lovingly and closed his eyes.

If I was going to stop this I needed to do it now. There's no going back after this Seitsuki. You'll have to live with the pain of his absence forever.

_I don't care._

I closed my eyes, scared to death. But the moment that his lips finally touched mine.. Was Heaven. The way our lips fit perfectly, with the perfect pressure, the perfect warmth, the perfect man. I melted into him, into this feeling that I had craved so desperately for so long. He softly moved one hand behind my head, and the other around my waist. He gently pulled at my waist, bringing my body closer to his. While the hand behind my head stayed firm, not letting me move.

_No God.. Please don't let my heart feel for him anymore.. Because I know that when this dream is over.._

I couldn't stop my lips from trembling against his. I gripped onto his shirt, not wanting this to end.

_I'll be without you again._

His grip on my waist got tighter, and his fingers had tangled into my hair. I felt a small thump on my hand, right over his heart.

_Without your beating heart.. Your loving heart.. Please.. Never leave me again._

His lips parted from mine, but we kept our faces close to each other. I felt the tears start to form behind my eyes, so I kept them closed to try to keep them from falling.

"Itachi.." I whimpered quietly

Then suddenly, I felt a tear drop onto my leg. Apparently my plan hadn't worked. But.. wait..

It took me a moment to realize that the tear wasn't mine. I opened my eyes quickly, and saw something I never thought I would see.

Itachi had a pained expression, and a few tears slowly falling down his face. Before I could even react he pulled me into a tight hug, he was holding on tighter than he ever had before.

On instinct my arms wrapped around his neck. I tried to hold on as tight, but I was shaking too much to have any control as the tears finally fell from my eyes. His body would have slight trembles, but his arms stayed firm around me.

"P-Please don't leave me.." I finally managed to get out. As best as I could anyway..

It was silent for a moment, I knew he didn't want me to hear him sob. Even though I wish he wouldn't.. I knew that he couldn't let me see him weak. He needed to be strong for both of us.

His voice broke the silence, "I will always be here, even when you can't see me." He paused for a moment, "Even between then a now.. I've always been there." My heart felt a pain as I realized what he meant. He was always there.. Even when I was with Madara. As I lingered on that thought, I felt like my heart was going to explode.

He continued, "I know that I can't have all of you anymore.."

_No.._

"I may not agree with all your choices.."

_Itachi.._

"But I will always watch over you, as I always have." As he did this he loosened his arms around me and reached to my face to pull it back and look at me.

_Please don't look at me.. I've betrayed you so much. You must be so hurt.. so disappointed._

As he pulled me back, I grabbed onto his wrist and kept my eyes shut tight. I felt so ashamed. But as he lightly rubbed the tears from my cheeks, I had to open my eyes to face him. I slowly opened my eyes, and what I saw was simultaneously the best and worst sight of my life.

He was smiling lovingly at me, with a few tears dropping from his eyes. His voice, that even now brings me more comfort than anything in the world, said these final things to me. "Because I have.. and always will love you, Seitsuki. Even in death.. My soul-mate.." His lips connected with mine, one last time after he uttered this next.. his last sentence... to me.

"I will never leave you." The same last words he gave me before his death..

I knew how hard this had to be for him.. He was never one for words. But he knew that I needed them to be strong. As I felt the entire scene start to fade from my mind, I knew that I was starting to wake. I desperately held onto that kiss as long as I could manage, never knowing if I'd ever get this chance again.

But seconds before it ended, I told him what he needed to know. More than anything I needed him to believe this, "You will always be my first choice, the one I really want. I love you, Itachi."

_In the last remaining seconds he brought me back into his embrace. We both clang to each other as tight, and for as long as we could. Until the dream had faded away into complete darkness._

My eyes were gradually coming into focus from waking up. But the process was accelerated as I heard a loud noise behind me.

My eyes shot open, I was in my room and on my bed facing the window. And just for a fraction of a second, as crazy as it sounds, I saw a shadow move quickly from the window. I stared for a second. My mind immediately went to Itachi. But I quickly threw that thought out. It's impossible for that to be Itachi. He's dead..

I looked over to see what had made the noise.

Madara was standing there in front of the door with a look I had never seen before..

_It scared me more than anything ever had in my life._

* * *

-Madara's P.O.V.-

I had retreated to my room and took a long hot shower. Trying to burn the thoughts I was having away.

The thoughts of Itachi back again.

The thoughts of him and Seitsuki again.

The thoughts of her pain again.. and me causing it. I don't want to be that man anymore. Not to her. I want to protect her. I want to keep her close to me. Safe, with me. Forever.

After a while, I finally got out of the shower and changed into comfortable clothes. I laid still in my bed staring at the ceiling..

_What have I done?_

I had just come back after two long weeks without her.. Without her eyes. Without her lips or smile. Without her warmth.

_Without her love._

And how did I greet her? Coldly.

She must hate me more than ever right now. She tried to stay close to me, yet I pushed her away..

I sighed knowing that I was hating myself for the exact reason I had hated her before. Because I wouldn't let her in.. just as she had rejected me.

I knew that I needed to fix this now, if I ever was going to be able to. I quickly picked myself up from the bed and rushed towards her room.

I didn't know how I would fix it, but I would. I want her, I need her more than I've ever need anything in my life. I know that. She was making me better..

As I approached her door, I gave it a light knock and waited for a moment, but she didn't answer. I wasn't in the mood to be patient. So I decided to quietly open the door.

As I did, I noticed that she was sound asleep on her bed. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her so calm and peaceful. She was so beautiful..

I thought I had woken her for a moment as she stirred, but she just turned her head to the opposite side. I watch quietly as her chest slowly rose and fell with her soft breathing.

I don't know how.. But this girl had managed to make me fall so deeply in love with her. I couldn't help but smile at that thought. I had never felt this way about anything else in my life. I had loved others, but my goals came first to me. I had a vision for the future, and I wouldn't stop until I had it. But lately.. Just this life with Seitsuki didn't seem so bad..

_And then it was shattered._

"I love you, Itachi." I heard her mumble those words.

In that moment, something in me cracked. Something I had never felt before. Beyond sadness. Beyond anger or rage.

This wasn't just about love anymore. It was about something I was much more accustomed to.

**Dominance.**

I shut the door behind me, and quickly locked it. That seemed to wake her. Her body jolted up, and then slowly her head turned towards me. As I finally saw those bring purple eyes that I adored so much, I knew what I had to do.

I'm going to make her mine. Mine alone. Even if she hates me for it.

**Even if I have to kill her to do it.**


	30. Dominance

I've managed to write more for this story. Currently I have been trying to think of ways to justify my writing with the actual story in Naruto. But it is wayyy to complicated.

So regardless of who Tobi is in the actual story, This is Madara. Plain and simple.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

-Seitsuki's P.O.V-

Even as Madara was looking at me with more darkness than I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't see him as the man he once was. The man who beat and abused me. Tortured me for his sick pleasures.

As I looked at the man before me, my heart was out to him. I knew that I'd never be able to forget Itachi.. Somewhere, stubbornly in my heart, I would always wish to go back to those days in his arms.. He will always hold a key to my heart.

_I love you, Itachi._

But you're not here anymore, my love.. I have to accept that.

So if I could find someone here with me now.. Someone that could bring me happiness.. I'd like to keep taking that chance.

I'd like to give away the parts of my heart that I have left to someone that may be able to hold onto them as preciously as Itachi once did..

_I'd like to fall deeper into this love with Madara.._

I know that this will be just as hard for Madara as it is for me. We both hold scars in us that will never fade.

But.. I'll do whatever it takes. Even if I won't be able to erase Itachi from me, I will do everything I can to make him happy. Please Madara..

_Let's love each other with all the love we have left in our broken, corrupted hearts.._

* * *

-**Madara's P.O.V- -**Seitsuki's P.O.V-

Madara's eye bore deep into mine. I felt my heart beating in slow hard thumps against my chest. The thumps were so powerful that I could hear them clearly in my ear, and I'm sure he could too.

I began slowly to stand up from my bed. "Madara.." I asked tentatively, "Are you okay?.."

When I spoke his eyes seemed to soften slightly, but the glare was still the dominant feature. His arms were down, both his fist tightly clenched. His head fell, now looking to the floor.

I glanced over him quickly, he was in black pajama pants and a white muscle shirt, and his skin was red hot. Clearly he had taken a long hot shower for his skin to burn like that.. or was it just anger?

Although I was still very scared.. and I had no idea what was going through his head right now.. I felt the need to comfort him.

**She wore only a baggy black shirt and panties, normally this would excite me, but I couldn't get the thought of Itachi's hands on her, not mine. Her whole body tensed and just screamed out fear. In her eyes, in her heart beat, in her lack of breathing. It made my heart drop. I didn't want to put those feelings back into her.**

**But it was so familiar.. in a way comforting. It was beautiful.**

**Her voice now came out to me, "Madara.. " It was angelic. "Are you okay?.." This surprised me a little. I expected her to just fear what I was going to do, but instead she wondered what was wrong. I looked down, trying to get a grip on the situation. Trying to find a logical solution to this.. My heart was too involved.**

I began to walk towards him now, praying that he was alright. He had been different since the moment he returned.. I just wanted the Madara I loved back.

**I kept my gaze down and away from her. I couldn't bear this feeling right now. This terrible pain that ran through my heart with every beat. But then she began walking towards me, and I knew that in a few moments I'd have to face her.**

I had walked up to him, close enough to only have reach out slightly to cup his face and bring his gaze back to me.

**As my eyes fell back to her's my heart started to beat fast. _Only for her.._**

His eyes didn't seem angry anymore, just pained. I wanted more then anything to fix that. To heal all his pain.

**Her eyes stared back into my so lovingly, so sincere.. I want this more and more with every passing moment. I want her to love me as strongly as I love her.**

For a moment everything seemed like it would all be okay. His eyes were gentle and calm.

But that didn't last..

**But then those words rang through my head.**

**"_I love you, Itachi."_**

**In that moment, the part of me that had become a better man was locked away. Love, kindness, understand.. They never solved anything. I was going to do this the only way I knew how.**

**By force.**

* * *

-Third Person P.O.V-

In a quick motion Madara grabbed Seitsuki's upper arms, spun her around, and pushed her so that her back was now against the door.

Seitsuki, surprised by the sudden force on her back let out a small whimper. This brought a smirk to Madara's face as he now leaned down to whisper in the young girls ear, "Hello, my love."

Seitsuki couldn't quite place the tone in his voice, but it wasn't at all the Madara that she was use to. She was about to speak, but it was quickly interrupted by Madara's mouth over hers. Unlike the affectionate kisses that they had shared, this was forceful, almost painful.

The force grew stronger as he was pushing her harder against the door. Seitsuki let out little moans of pain against Madara's lips. She brought up her hands to grab the wrist of the hands that were gripping her so tightly.

"Ah.. Y-You're hurting me.." she finally managed to get out as he moved his lips to her neck, now biting at her skin, making his mark.

Instead of responding to her, he continued with his actions, only now moving his hands down to her ass. He then lifted her, moving his hands to her thighs and holding her body firmly against the door with his body between her legs. Seitsuki let out a surprised yelp and moved her hands to her lovers chest, gripping his shirt.

She wasn't sure what had got over the man. And although he was hurting her, she felt that pushing him away would only prove to make him angrier. So she bit her lip as his lips were trailing down to her collar bone, all the while nipping and biting.

He brought his mouth up to the girls ear once again and commanded, "Wrap your legs around me." And she complied. As the girl followed through with the actions, he made sure his body was pressed against her tightly enough to keep her in place as he lifted his hand to rip open the girls shirt.

Seitsuki groaned as his mouth immediately went to her bare chest, roughly sucking at her skin and biting down every now and again, leaving red marks.

"A-Ah.. Please.." She moaned out from the pain with only slight pleasure, "S-Stop.."

Seitsuki was okay with roughness in bed, most of the time she really enjoyed it. But this was different. He wasn't touching her to please her, he had every intention to mark her without regard for her feelings, physically or emotionally.

Suddenly her body fell to the ground as Madara quickly moved away from her, even going as far as to harshly pull apart her legs from around him. Seitsuki sat with her back still against the wall and an aching pain everywhere that Madara had touched her. She hadn't realized how strongly he had grabbed and bit at her skin.

She looked up at him now, only to be frozen with fear as the sharingan now stared menacingly down at her. "Why?" His voice came out suddenly.

She began, "Because you're h-" But she was interrupted, "Because you'd rather have Itachi touching you!" he yelled out.

Her eyes widened at the outburst. That's what this was about? Yes she had been dreaming about Itachi, but..

She looked at him with tears now coming to her eyes. She was letting go of Itachi. It was hard for her, but she truly wanted to be with Madara now. But the man in front of her took it differently. He took it as her crying at the mention of the absence of the man she REALLY loved.

He immediately with one hand grabbed one of the girls upper arm and forced her up to her feet. She winced in pain at this, bruised from the time her grabbed her before. He now un-locked and opened the door. He proceeded to drag her out of the room, and down the hall way. Seitsuki moved her feet, trying to keep up with the fast pace he was making down the hall.

"Ow! L-Let go of me!" She cried out as she started to try and pull her arm back. But Madara would only tighten his grip as he continued down his path. He was stuck in a trance now, one where he had to have this girl all to himself. Not in a room where Itachi had ever touched her.

Seitsuki gave up her struggle to escape and used her only free hand to hold her shirt together. They were now in the public area of the Akatsuki, so anyone could see her. They made their way to Madara's room. He opened the door, bringing her in front of him so she was now facing him.

Her eyes were shut tightly, tears falling from them. Her body was shaking as she clutched onto the fabric she was holding to keep her shirt together. Madara smirked in response to this. She was finally starting to understand the situation she was in.

He now threw her body back towards his bed. She whimpered as her back hit the wood at the foot of his bed, but she grabbed the wood as she kept her body up. She opened her eyes as Madara slammed the door behind him. He looked quite pleased with himself as he began to walk towards her.

He was stopped in his tracks as he was surprised by the girls next move. She ran up to him and threw herself onto him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He froze, not knowing how to respond.

"Madara.." she started, trying desperately not to let her tears betray her, "Please stop this.. I-I'm sorry for whatever your feeling j-just.. please talk to me.."

Madara was more than shocked. He had been pushing and throwing this girl around, just for his pleasure, yet here she was with her arms around him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her. He wanted to hold her tight and let all his worries go. He wanted to believe that the love they had found would grow strong and heal the doubts and fears and wounds that had troubled his heart.

But he was far beyond that. The man that he wanted to be was being held back by the man that was going to make this girl suffer.

His voice came out with a mocking tone, "Fine. Let's talk about how you still love Itachi."

Seitsuki moved to look at him, she looked at him saddened and tried to speak, but he continued.

His voice rang out with anger, "Let's talk about how you use me to feel like Itachi's still here to love and fuck you!"

Seitsuki had enough. Before she could stop it, her emotions had reached its peak and her hand rose up and made strong contact with the Uchiha's face. They both were shocked, but Seitsuki's body was now moving on instinct. She ran towards the nearest door, Madara's personal bathroom, and shut it behind her.

Only before she could shut it completely, Madara's hand caught the door and swung it open, letting himself in.

He moves forward and puts his hands on her waist, pulling her toward him. She tries to resist but he is much stronger than her. As she tries to push him away he keeps his grip on her. He now spoke with amusement in his voice, "I guess I'm just going to have to do what I've always done to make you respect me." He leaned to speak in her ear, "Make you scream with pain and pleasure."

Seitsuki looked at him with disgust and tried even harder to get back, "You're sick!" She yelled as she tried desperately to get free.

Madara ignores her as he kisses her face, trying to capture her lips, but she looks away, pushing hard against his chest. Madara now pulls the shirt that still hung loosely on her shoulders completely off.

As he did this she was able to push herself from him, only it backfired as she falls down, hitting her back against the side of the tub. "Ah!" she yells in pain at the contact, falling to the floor beside the tub, groaning in pain. Her back was continually suffering in this ordeal.

Madara gets on top of her, holding her down. He grabs her face and tries to kiss her as she continues trying to fight him off. Madara's humanity had slowly started to come back to him after Seitsuki had hit him. But of course his anger kept egging him on. And now his mind-set had shifted from taking what's his, to making her love him. Still Madara's old ways were dominant, making him feel that he had to do it through force. At this point, part of Madara was desperate for the contact with her. He wanted her body, her love. It was torturing him.

The more and more he continued, the more she struggled, "Stop!" she'd yell out. But he'd ignore. He held her down with his body as she removed his own shirt. He then laid down completely on her, enjoying the skin to skin contact. His lips went back to her neck.

Although Madara wasn't being as rough with her as before, she couldn't get over the pain that was shooting through her back. "Stop!" She cried out once more, "I-It hurts.."

Madara couldn't even hear her, he was in a frenzy. He got off of her now taking off his pants and boxers. While he did this Seitsuki turned on her stomach and grabbed hold of the tub to lift her body up. Tears fell from her face as the pain kept shooting through her body.

It was only doubled as Madara once again grabbed her and pressed her back against the bathroom counter. She knew she needed to keep her back away from anymore pressure. But she knew that Madara wouldn't listen to her. She gathered enough strength to turn her body around, so that it was now her stomach instead pressed against the counter.

Madara was now ripping at the only piece of fabric left on Seitsuki's body. Seitsuki was in no condition to fight him off, but that didn't stop her from trying. She threw her arms back, fighting as much as she could. But Madara wouldn't have it. He grabbed both her hands and brought them in front of her. He now leaned her body forward, and used one hand to hold her hands down on the counter. His other hand now finally ripped off the girls panties, leaving them both completely bare.

As Seitsuki was trying to keep her mind off the pain, a whole new one was brought on. Madara's member had found it's way to the girl's entrance and in one swift motion plunged deep into her. She couldn't stop the scream that came from her lips. Madara groaned from the tightness. With no lubrication, Seitsuki's body just continued to ache. Immediately blood started to leak out.

Madara continued his deed, moving quickly and roughly in and out of her. Seitsuki continued her painful cries, but Madara didn't care. He just wanted to enjoy her body. The hand that wasn't holding her hands down now held onto her hips, moving them with his. Seitsuki couldn't take much more, she cried out his name over and over, hoping to get through to the man she was was losing more and more faith in with every thrust. But still he continued, until finally he climaxed and let it all out in her. The part inside Madara that needed to dominate her finally felt satisfied, taking all the pleasure he wanted in her.

But suddenly the Madara that treasured Seitsuki, the one that loved her with everything he had was finally released from his haze. His gaze trialed down from the back of her head, to her back, down to the place they were now connected. His eyes widened as he noticed all the blood.

He quickly backed away from her. He watched in horror as her trembling arms struggled to pick herself up. She slowly turned herself around, her eyes closed and her voice coming out in whimpers as she turned herself around to face him. Her back and upper arms had bruises across them, her lips were slightly swollen, and blood was slowly sliding down her legs.

Madara felt sick as she opened her eyes, staring at him with more hate then he could fathom. Only one though going through his head.

_'What have I done..'_


	31. Breathe

It's not that long but I wanted to update anyway..

Enjoy!

Please Review!~

* * *

-Madara's P.O.V-

I stood there frozen, unable to comprehend what I had just done. I remember the feelings through the whole thing, but I just wasn't thinking straight. There's no way I would have done that otherwise.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing was coming out. All I could do was look at the girl, broken and bleeding before me. She looked like she had just gotten out of a long battle..

The look in her eyes made my heart stop. All traces of love that I had seen before were gone. It was like death.

"Seitsuki..!" I said desperately as I began to move towards her.

"Don't..!" She screamed, stopping me in my tracks. Her arms were trembling as she struggled to hold herself up on that bathroom counter. Her legs buckled, making it seem as if she was going to fall any moment. But the look in her eyes was firm. As strong as ever, it even scared me.

"Don't.. come near me.." She said as she now moved her gaze down to the floor.

Without her harsh gaze on me, she just looked vulnerable. All I wanted now was to help heal her, even though I was probably the last person she wanted right now. Despite that I once again made a move to advance towards her. But the moment I did, her head shot back up to look at me.

"Don't you dare touch me! I hate you! You're a monster!" She yelled as loud as she could. Her eyes were a bright red with the sharingan. She probably didn't even notice it right now..

I had no idea what to do, but I couldn't just stand there as her body fought to stay up. I moved quickly towards her, but by the time I was about to touch her she was gone.

I stood there in shock.

How could I possibly fix this?

* * *

-Seitsuki's P.O.V-

Using the Space-Time Migration Jutsu took all the strength I could muster in my body. I was honestly amazed. Even at full power it took so much out of me. So it wasn't shocking that I collapsed onto my bedroom floor the minute I made it there.

I stared up at the ceiling as I tried to make sense of what to do now. My body was aching from head to toe. I felt nauseous with every movement I made.

My mind still hadn't processed everything that had happened. How could he..?

I laid there for a while, just trying to clear my mind. I really didn't want to face reality right now. It had been nothing but cruel to me lately. I stayed there until I could gather enough strength and chakra to begin healing my wounds. It would take a while..

After about twenty minutes the aching of my body wasn't too severe and I was able to get up and move to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, washing away any blood or any other liquids from my body. I then began to heal all that I could, and by the time I was done there shouldn't have been any physical pain left.

But the more I thought of Madara, the more painful the aching between my legs was. Suddenly my chest felt very heavy and my body started to tremble. I tried hard to take a deep breath in, but I just couldn't feel any air in my lungs. My throat began to burn and my legs gave out.

I tried desperately to breathe, but it just wouldn't happen. I fell onto knees on the floor of the tub, the water raining down on my back. I felt tears come to my eyes as I started to feel like I was suffocating.

I felt like I was going to die..

* * *

-Madara's P.O.V-

I had walked out of the bathroom and into my room. But I couldn't make it to the bed. I leaned against the wall next to the door to the bathroom. I slid down the wall into a siting position on the floor, leaning back.

I couldn't stop my body from shaking as the reality of the situation hit me. I raped Seitsuki.

I closed my eyes and tried hard to get it out of my mind. But the moment I did I couldn't get the image of her bleeding body out of my head. My eyes shot open, unable to handle that. I held my head in my hands, trying to get a hold of myself.

What am I doing? I couldn't continue like this anymore..

When I had decided to abuse Seitsuki, it turned into love. But when I decided to love Seitsuki, it turned into abuse.. I kept wavering between who I was and who I've become. I just can't do this any longer. I have to pick a side.

_I was going to set things straight, regardless of what path I would choose._

* * *

-Third Person P.O.V-

There was an eerie air that consumed the Akatsuki base, one that Kisame immediately felt when he walked in. He had just returned from a mission, well actually a series of missions. He had been taking on Seitsuki missions for a while now. At first it was because she just wasn't capable of anything after the trauma she experienced.

But now he was worried that she just wouldn't be able to function. She had been out of the game for a while now, he doubted she could just jump back in. Besides, he had no doubt that soon there would be a war.. He could wait to ask her to step in again, until he'd really need her.

Lately though, she had seemed okay. When he had seen her, the color had come back to her skin. She was more lively, despite Itachi's absence. He'd also noticed that Madara and her were around each other a lot, which was a drastic change from her avoidance of him in the past.

He had started to catch on to what was going on, but he wouldn't dare ask. He'd rather be blissfully ignorant to some things.

So that only made his more suspicious of the intensity he could feel. No doubt, something awful had happened. He walked through a hall and made it to Madara's room.

Kisame hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for a reply. But there was none. Kisame knocked again, "Madara?" He questioned quietly. He would have said something by now. So he pushed the door open, in case of any emergency. But Madara was just sitting against the wall, staring down at the floor.

The entire scene just seemed unreal to Kisame, what could possibly get Madara this out of it. As Kisame was about to open his mouth to speak, there was a loud thump.

At the noise Madara quickly looked up and to the door, Kisame had already turned his head to look. They both knew that it must be coming from Seitsuki's room, no one else was here.

Kisame's body immediately moved. Madara's hadn't just yet, he was still in shock from previous events.

Kisame ran through the halls and when he made it to Seitsuki's door he pushed it open, despite the fact that it was locked. He looked around the room, and it was empty. But then he noticed the sound of the shower running.

Even though it was against his better judgement as a gentlemen, he entered the bathroom. The sound of the water filled the room, almost too loud to hear the small gasp coming from behind the curtain.

Kisame hesitantly pulled back the curtain to see Seitsuki laying on the floor of the tub. Her hands over her throat as she was trying desperately to breath. Kisame stared at her wide-eyed. Not knowing what was going on.

Seitsuki opened her eyes to see Kisame staring down at her, him still holding the curtain open, unable to move. Seitsuki lifted her body up to grip his clothing as she pleaded, barely able to get the words out.

"P-please.. H-Help me.." Her voice was weak and desperate as tears fell from her eyes.

Kisame's heart raced as he panicked, he had no idea what to do. "Madara!" Kisame yelled out as he knelt down to try to calm the girl down. She was crying uncontrollably and her grip on his clothes was getting stronger.

Madara was there within seconds, before Kisame could even say anything Madara was right there next to him. Seitsuki looked to Madara and it only made it harder for her to breathe.

"Go." Madara said to Kisame. Kisame looked to Madara in confusion. "Wha-" Before he could finish Madara interrupted, "Get a paper bag! She's hyperventilating!"

Kisame got up and ran to get what Madara asked for. Seitsuki was forced to let got of Kisame as he left the room. Before she could stop it, Madara took his place, one of his arms wrapped around the girls waist and the other holding the back of her head. Her arms naturally wrapped around his neck.

Despite what had happened not too long ago, the warmth he gave her made it a little easier to breathe..


End file.
